El secreto de la Mariposa Parte 1: Destino
by Jomagaher
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde que las Tortugas dejaron de tener noticia alguna de Shredder, su más letal enemigo, pero de motivaciones no tan conocidas. Por otro lado, Emil Corbett y su familia dejan España para irse a vivir a Nueva York. Durante su estancia descubrirá que, pese a las apariencias, la realidad que lo rodeaba hasta ahora no era más que una mentira... (AU/OCs)
1. Prólogo (1): La playa

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles neither its characters.

**Nota del autor: **¡Muy buenas a todos! Soy Jomagaher (como podéis ver en mi perfil) y os presento esta historia que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en mi mente. Desde pequeño siempre me habían gustado mucho las Tortugas Ninja y me puse a fantasear sobre qué haría yo si tuviera la oportunidad de vivir una aventura con ellas. Una cosa lleva a la otra, y el resultado es un proyecto bastante largo (planeo hacer la historia en cinco partes) sobre una trama que implica a mis personajes de la infancia en un _Universo Alternativo (AU)_ creado por mí. No sé si llamarlo así, porque en realidad he cogido algunas cositas o detalles de cada una de las distintas versiones que se han ido publicando, inclusive invención propia. Podría considerar como base la película que se sacó en 2007, ya que, por ejemplo, Raphael sigue patrullando las calles como el "NighWatcher" (Vengador Nocturno), aunque le doy un trasfondo totalmente distinto, al igual que el de otros personajes (por ejemplo, en este prólogo mencionaré de pasada a uno que quizá os suene ;P)

Además de ser un AU, me gustaría avisar que hay muchos_ Personajes Originales (OCs)_. Puede que en los primeros capítulos esté bastante centrado en ellos, ya que me gustaría darles un planteamiento convincente para comprender las relaciones que vayan formando con las Tortugas... porque sí, tarde o temprano se cruzarán en el camino de estos cuatro hermanos, algunos de manera más o menos inesperada.

A veces me pregunto dónde va a salir todo esto, porque no creo haber visto un fanfic que se apoye tanto en invención del autor, pero espero que os guste ;)

Ya os iré informando de más detalles conforme vaya publicando los capítulos.

Con cariño.

Jomagaher

**PRÓLOGO: LA PLAYA.**

**Hace muchos años...**

Aquel día hacía mucho calor.

Lo podía notar en el cielo, aquel sol que coronaba la sábana azul hasta llegar al horizonte. Lo notaba en el silbido de las cigarras, que entonaban una melodía que tan solo ellas podían entender. La hierba acariciaba sus piernas menudas, haciéndole cosquillas.

Pero sobre todo lo notaba en la camisa blanca pegada a su piel, y el sudor perlado que marcaba su frente, nublando la vista de sus ojos color zafiro.

El campo era verde, de un verde intenso. La luz se proyectaba sobre las hojas de los árboles, dejando una sombra suave a lo largo del recorrido que se presentaba ante él.

Volvió la vista atrás, al camino empedrado que se sumergía en la oscuridad del bosque del que provenían. Por un momento temía que su amigo hubiera decidido retirarse en el último momento.

Pero no. Ahí estaba. Se palpaba su cansancio incluso a los ojos de un ciego. Jadeaba mientras daba unos últimos pasos antes de apoyarse en sus rodillas. A primera vista era mucho más bajo que el chico. El pelo rubio le lucía ralo, sin vida, con unos bucles que bien podrían confundirse con los de una chica.

- Pensé que te habrías quedado atrás, esperando como un niñito obediente- Le espetó el primero mientras ponía los brazos en jarras y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su amigo tardó un poco en responder mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero el tono con el que habló sonó firme.

- Nos estamos alejando mucho de casa. Dentro de poco va a hacerse de noche ¿En qué estás pensando?- Su voz, por el cansancio, parecía casi un pitido. Jadeó un poco más mientras se apoyaba momentáneamente en el tronco de un árbol cercano, tratando de recuperar las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

- Ya lo verás. Debemos de estar cerca- Sin esperar respuesta o comentario alguno volvió la vista adelante y continuó a paso ligero entre los árboles.

El bosque empezaba a acabarse. Podía olerse un aire salobre que llenaba los pulmones. El chico que abría la marcha podía llegar a oír el sonido de las olas…

Un sol crepuscular los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Una brisa suave acarició sus cabellos. Extendió los brazos un momento y cerró los ojos, saboreando aquellas caricias. Aquellas caricias que llevaba mucho tiempo anhelando, pero que se habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Se quitó los zapatos y dejó que la arena besara con su tacto áspero la planta de sus pies.

El chico de pelo rubio tardó un poco más en llegar, ya que había vuelto a quedarse atrás. En cuanto vio la inmensidad del mar azul, acompañada de aquel sol que casi se ocultaba por el horizonte, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. -

- Nunca pensé que vería una playa así. Llevo toda mi vida viviendo en Nueva York y…- Aquello fue lo único que llegó a murmurar antes de quedarse junto a su amigo y escuchar juntos el murmullo del oleaje al morir en la orilla.

Al final no habían tenido que andar demasiado. Ambos chicos vivían en Staten Island*, y la zona costera no les pillaba lejos. Sabían que iban a reformar la zona para convertirla en una playa turística, pero su amigo le había dicho que había encontrado una cala algo escondida, pero que los obreros no habían tocado para nada.

- Lo descubrí la semana pasada, en una de mis salidas vespertinas. Si te quedas de noche puedes ver las luces de la ciudad- Los ojos azules del chico brillaban de ilusión. Su pelo negro como el tizón se movía suavemente al son del viento. Empezaba a hacer algo de frío- Es precioso…-

Su amigo de pelo rubio le miró fijamente. Rara vez veía al chico de ojos zafiro sonreír de esa manera. Aún recordaba cuando se encontraron por primera vez…

"_¿Estás sólo?" _

Él siempre había sido alguien débil y enfermizo. Por aquel motivo tenía que faltar con frecuencia a clase para ir a varias revisiones médicas.

"Convulsiones, pérdidas de conciencia…" La lista de trastornos era de no acabar. Aquello le había impedido poder asistir a clase durante un año entero, por lo que tuvo que repetir curso. Al año siguiente, la situación mejoró un poco, pero aquello no impidió que sus compañeros no se juntaran con él.

"Mis padres dicen que te entran ataques y te vuelves loco"

"No te invitamos a ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños porque no queremos que nos pegues lo que tienes"

Al principio le impactaron aquellas declaraciones. Pero pronto se acostumbró a estar solo. Sus padres y profesores hablaban con él al respecto, pero siempre se mostraba reluctante.

Su tiempo había pasado. Sus compañeros habían avanzado hacia adelante en el camino de la vida, y era como si aquel año en el hospital le hubiera supuesto una estancada. Jamás podría alcanzarlos.

Hasta que vino él. Vino, y le tendió la mano.

"¿Estás sólo?"

Los dos eran almas solitarias, pero uno había comprendido que jamás podrían seguir adelante sin el otro. El destino les había unido, aquello no podía ser una coincidencia. Y ahí estaban.

- ¿Has vuelto a discutir con..?- Empezó a susurrar, pero comprendió demasiado tarde que no debía de formular aquella pregunta.

De repente, un aire gélido se cernió sobre ellos. Por un momento pareció que el sonido de las olas se atenuaba hasta tal punto que tan sólo constituían un murmullo. El cielo se oscureció un poco más. El sol empezaba a dejarse de ver por el horizonte…

Una sombra cruzó los ojos de su amigo. El chico rubio notó que apretaba los puños e inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza. Si observabas detenidamente, parecía temblar de la rabia que tenía por dentro.

- Sígueme-

El chico empezó a andar a paso ligero a la izquierda.

No tardaron más de dos minutos en llegar a su destino. La cala continuaba unos pocos metros más hasta adentrarse un poco en el bosque que lo rodeaba, llegando a lo que parecía ser…

- ¿Una cueva? ¿Qué hace eso aquí?-

Era bastante pequeña, lo justo para que entrara alguien algo mayor que ellos. Un par de metros más adelante reinaba la oscuridad absoluta.

- Shhh, escucha- Le instó su amigo, con el ceño fruncido.

El chico de pelo rubio se quedó lo más quieto que pudo y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse…

En un principio no lo percibió. No obstante, cuando parecía que su amigo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, notó una vibración profunda, de aquellas que llegaban a las entrañas. Sin embargo, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

- ¡¿Un gruñido?!- Exclamó, repentinamente asustado.

El joven de ojos zafiro soltó una risotada.

- Qué va. Al principio pensaba que se podía tratar de un monstruo, pero decidí explorar un poco y resulta ser que esta cueva da a las alcantarillas-

- ¿En serio?-

Asintió.

- No sé porqué se haría algo así, pero lo más importante es que tú y yo somos los únicos que conocemos este lugar- Cogió por los hombros a su amigo y lo agitó con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Puede ser nuestra base secreta!- Repentinamente levantó la vista al cielo, donde se podía apreciar ya la estrella polar- Podemos ver las estrellas a nuestro antojo, podemos soñar con aquellos mundos que nos quedan por ver- Dio un par de pasos hacia la cueva- A veces, las aventuras más grandes comienzan con la oscuridad más absoluta ¿Quién sabe lo que nos deparará allá adentro?- Parecía a punto de explotar de la emoción.

El chico rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Por un momento le dio igual que fuera de noche y que sus padres fueran a darles una reprimenda cuando volvieran a sus casas. En aquel momento eran libres, almas solitarias que iban de la mano en pos de la libertad.

Cuando volvió en sí, vio que su amigo cogía una tiza de su mochila y dibujaba algo en la pared. Su amigo no lo podía reconocer a esa distancia. No fue hasta que se puso a su lado cuando se fijó en que había dibujado una mariposa, y a ambos lados de ella una "S" y una "B"

- De esta manera haremos constancia de este descubrimiento. Recuerda, las coincidencias no existen. Esto no es más que el principio de la aventura de nuestras vidas- Terminó aquella frase con un asentimiento firme.

No podía estar más de acuerdo, llevado por la emoción del momento. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba algo por saber…

- ¿Por qué una mariposa?- Fue lo único que consiguió preguntar.

No obtuvo respuesta. El chico de ojos zafiro volvió la vista y se dirigió a la orilla. Dejó que el agua de mar besara sus pies una vez más. Levantó la vista al cielo, al tiempo que una brizna de aire mecía sus cabellos ondulados. Parecía que se había quedado de piedra, pero aún así pudo formular una frase:

- Enséñame tus colores y demuéstrame el camino, oh, dulce mensajera de alas multicolor…- El viento le respondió con un susurro. Parecía formular una palabra, pero para los oídos del chico rubio apenas eran audibles. Su amigo pareció comprenderla, pues formuló una sonrisa- Dime, Baxter…

_¿A ti te gustan las mariposas?_

**Bueno, por ahora hemos terminado :D. A lo mejor es un poco pronto para tener reviews, pero por favor, si tenéis que comentar o decir algo estaré encantado de leerlo y responder en cuanto pueda ¡Un abrazo! **


	2. Prólogo (2): Extracto

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT nor its characters.

**Nota del autor: **¡Buenas de nuevo! Ya os comenté que pronto subiría el siguiente capítulo de mi Fanfic, pero lo he pensado mejor, y como este capi es corto he decidido subirlo. Antes de nada, he de aclarar que he querido darle al Clan del Pie un toque más completo: Sigue siendo un clan de ninjas, pero también tienen otros menesteres.

Subiré lo más pronto posible el capítulo 1, y a partir de ahí recurriré a una publicación semanal, a menos que vosotros me pidáis que acelere un poco la escritura ;)

Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad. Es el primer Fanfic que escribo y, como todo ficker novel, uno tiene sus miedos.

Con cariño.

Jomagaher

**CAPÍTULO 0: EXTRACTO **

Querido diario:

Ha sido un día bastante atareado. No he parado de moverme de un lado para otro, buscando declaraciones en el escaso tiempo libre del que dispongo. Entre artículo y artículo apenas tengo tiempo para dar con alguna pista que me ayude a dar con algún trazo de la actividad delictiva del Clan del Pie.

Ya han pasado cerca de seis meses desde que Casey y las tortugas dejaron de tener alguna pista acerca de Shredder y de los suyos. Fue algo brusco. Cesaron todos sus quehaceres: Tráfico de armas, drogas, atracos, crimen organizado… era como si no hubieran existido jamás. Al principio aquello fue un motivo de preocupación para Donatello y los demás, pero paulatinamente esa sensación fue siendo desplazada por una tranquilidad cautelosa. Aunque Splinter dice que no debemos de bajar la guardia, es innegable que para todos supone un respiro.

De vez en cuando voy a verlos, la mayoría de las veces sola, porque Casey lleva un tiempo trabajando como conserje de la Universidad de Columbia y tiene el turno de noche. La remuneración es buena, pero a veces le echo de menos, sobre todo en la cama; Y por si fuera poco, casi todo el tiempo libre se va "de patrulla" con Raphael. Desde que le comentó ese rollo de "Vengador Nocturno", se entusiasmó tanto que propuso acompañarle, a lo que accedió encantado. En parte estoy orgullosa de mi prometido. Sé que es un hombre valiente e intrépido, pero por otro lado estoy preocupada de que una noche jamás vuelva: Raph estaría ahí para protegerlo, pero una puñalada sin rumbo es difícil de evadir, incluso para una tortuga ninja.

Donatello parece comprender la situación, ya que algunas noches me ha llamado para invitarme a cenar con ellos, o simplemente para preguntar cómo me encuentro. También se preocupa mucho por su hermano mayor. Recuerdo que me contó una vez que, cuando eran pequeños, tuvo una pesadilla en la que le herían y fue a dormir con él para asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada. Me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, y yo soy alguien que cumple siempre sus promesas. Últimamente lo he visto un tanto agobiado. Creo que ha recibido una llamada de su antiguo trabajo (aquel del que dimitió), pero no he querido preguntarle mucho acerca del tema.

Es un encanto. Bueno, todos ellos lo son, cada uno a su manera. Ayer me encontré con Michelangelo en su lugar de trabajo, ya que me dirigí a la guardería que está a dos manzanas de mi piso para escribir un artículo acerca de la educación infantil del distrito: El trabajo de animador le viene como anillo al dedo, tan sólo tiene que fingir que su piel es, en realidad, un simple disfraz. Me alegra ver cómo es capaz de canalizar su encanto natural para arrancarle una sonrisa a los niños. Suele ser un chico inmaduro, pero la idea de encontrar trabajo con el fin de poder costearle a la familia la comida fue inesperadamente suya. A veces dice que hay días en los que no puede más, pero sé que en el fondo le gusta.

Leonardo sigue entrenándose y perfeccionando su técnica. Es el más constante, con diferencia. Por algo sus otros hermanos lo consideran el líder, aunque Raphael me diga lo contrario. Splinter me ha comentado que últimamente sale mucho a dar una vuelta por la noche. Cuando hace eso está preocupado por algo, pero no he conseguido que me diga nada al respecto. Quizá tan sólo necesite algo de tiempo, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza a mi distante pero cariñoso amigo.

Ya son las dos de la mañana. He estado tan distraída entre mis artículos y mi diario que no me he acordado de que hoy tengo que levantarme temprano, pues es la jornada de acogida de nuevos estudiantes de la universidad donde trabaja Casey. La universidad de Columbia es una institución educativa de prestigio, y todos los años me piden que haga un reportaje sobre este gran acontecimiento.

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que escribí unas líneas, y espero que la próxima vez que lo haga no haya pasado tanto tiempo.

Buenas noches, querido diario.

Con cariño.

April O´Neil

**Sé que he sido un poco escueto en enmarcar el contexto, pero os prometo que en posteriores capítulos profundizaré en nuestras queridas tortugitas :D **

**¡Abrazos! :)**


	3. El hijo del investigador

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT nor its characters.

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL HIJO DEL INVESTIGADOR**

Hacía sol. Eran principios de Septiembre y, aunque Nueva York fuera una ciudad dada al frío o al clima cambiante, a lo largo de la mañana el cielo había estado despejado, de un color azul intenso. Hasta hacía calor, como Emil notó en cuanto salió del coche, en el parking de lo que a partir de ese día sería el lugar donde estudiaría los siguientes seis años de su vida.

La universidad de Columbia ocupaba nada más y nada menos que seis manzanas en el distrito de Manhattan. Se encontraba algo lejos de donde el futuro universitario y su familia vivían, en la periferia. Llevaban poco más de una semana en la gran ciudad, por lo que el chico aún no se había acostumbrado a los rascacielos de veinte plantas y a la inmensidad de las avenidas y otras calles.

Se encontraban cerca del edificio principal del complejo, donde dentro de unos minutos tendría lugar el acto de acogida de los nuevos estudiantes. Su madre le había contado que era un evento bastante famoso en la ciudad, e iban todo tipo de eminencias y reporteros.

Los alumnos del Columbia no elegían la facultad, sino que la facultad los elegía a ellos. Muy pocos eran los afortunados de disfrutar la educación que les ofrecía. Y mucho menos si venían de fuera.

- Es un lugar muy bonito ¿Verdad?

- Es enorme- Respondió el chico ante la inmensidad verde que se alzaba a unos metros, como si le diera la bienvenida.

Su padre se situó a su mano y le puso la mano en el hombro a tiempo que levantaba la vista para admirar la enorme construcción, que perfectamente podría alcanzar los cincuenta metros. Era un hombre de mediana edad, algo más alto que el chico. En aquellos momentos llevaba el pelo largo y lacio, recogido en una coleta. Los rayos de sol se reflejaban en su cabello, rojo como el fuego, haciendo que pareciera un látigo en llamas. Llevaba un traje negro con corbata verde intenso, que hacía juego con sus ojos, aunque en opinión de su hijo acentuaba aún más la palidez de su padre. Shirley decía en broma que parecía un muerto.

- Y con la mitad de la cara quemada, no me sorprendería que alguien lo confundiera con un zombi- Añadía con impulsividad.

Aquello era una exageración, pero a fin de cuentas una verdad: Se podía notar que Harold Corbett fue un chico apuesto de joven, pero los restos de una gran quemadura le cubrían parte de la mitad derecha de la cara, sobre todo la porción superior. De hecho, en aquellos momentos el ojo derecho no era más que una réplica de cristal, cuando normalmente llevaba un parche. Emil recordó preguntar, cuando apenas tenía poco más de cuatro años, por qué los padres de sus amigos tenían la cara intacta y él no.

- Hace unos años, antes incluso de que nacieras, tuve un accidente de coche. Iba por la carretera, volviendo del trabajo, cuando un camión apareció enfrente mía- Extendió los brazos mientras sostenía en el regazo a un Emil quince años más joven- El fuego me rodeó por completo, pero pude abrirme paso. Aún recuerdo a tu madre. No sabía si era realidad o no, pero me atrevo a jurar que la vi llorar. Y los dos sabemos lo sentimental que es -Añadió eso último en una carcajada.

"Su optimismo puede llegar a sobrepasarme" Pensaba Emil a menudo.

Cuando volvió en sí, Harold estaba echando un vistazo a su móvil. Tal y como pudo juzgar el joven a simple vista, el adulto había recibido un mensaje.

- Es tu madre. Dice que tardará algo más en venir, ya que la entrevista está durando más de la cuenta- Acto seguido le tendió el móvil y Emil pudo ver con escritura más propia de un adolescente cómo su madre explicaba las circunstancias y le deseaba a su hijo toda la suerte del mundo. Al recibir el móvil, añadió- Esperemos que nuestra chica consiga ese puesto de trabajo que tanto le gusta-

"Nuestra chica" en realidad se llamaba Shirley Garland. Tenía cuatro años más que Emil, pero tenía algunas rencillas propias de una adolescente. Su padre la trataba como a una hija, pero en realidad era su sobrina, quién se había ido a vivir con ellos a Nueva York. Al principio no le hizo mucha gracia aquella idea, aunque su padre le convenció:

- Le va a venir bien para ampliar sus fronteras. Además- Añadió en un tono más bajo- Ya sabes de sus circunstancias especiales…-

Por mucho que no le hiciera gracia compartir techo con alguien tan repipi como ella, aquello era verdad, por lo que tuvo que asentir mientras miraba el suelo.

- No lo va a reconocer, pero nos necesita más de lo que ella piensa-

En contraste con Emil, parecía que su sobrina era de verdad su hija, y el chico una persona completamente ajena. Había heredado el cabello lacio y rojo de su tío, además de aquella belleza perfilada que les daba un toque elegante. Ella parecía haberse dado cuenta, ya que sacaba partido de la situación: Ya desde muy joven tenía un montón de pretendientes de un amplio rango de edades que llegaban al extremo de atosigarla, con tal de tener el inmenso honor de conseguir una cita con ella, los cuales rechazaba abiertamente.

Se oyeron unas campanadas. Por lo visto, el acto de graduación estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Venga, vamos, que llegamos tarde- Le instó su padre, dándole un empujoncito- Tienes un evento en el que eres el protagonista-

Empezaron a subir las escaleras y no tardaron en toparse con unas puertas del tamaño de un elefante. El rellano estaba a rebosar: Emil reconoció a lo que podrían ser posibles futuros compañeros de universidad, así como a algunos periodistas. Le llamó la atención una mujer de pelo castaño rojizo que se encontraba a nada más que unos metros de ellos. Iba acompañada de un cámara y hablaba con mucho ímpetu mientras sostenía el micrófono con ambas manos.

Alguien salió de las puertas. Era un hombre ataviado con un uniforme que tenía estampado en el pecho derecho la insignia de la facultad. No tardó en reconocer que era un guía.

- Por favor, atención, atención- Dijo proyectando la voz hasta el punto de oírlo todos a la perfección- Vamos a proceder al acto de apertura. Si no os importa, los alumnos deben ir primero para tomar sus asientos reservados en las primeras filas. Posteriormente los padres y familiares podrán acomodarse con tranquilidad. Si pueden acompañarme, por favor…-

- Nos vemos, padre- Se despidió Emil con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero el guía ya había entrado en las instalaciones, seguido de una multitud de jóvenes, así que nuestro protagonista se metió entre el gentío, sin darle tiempo a su padre para poder decir no más que un "adiós" algo apresurado.

En cuanto traspasó la puerta se encontró con un recibidor mucho más grande que la casa en la que vivía. La sala era espaciosa, con muchas columnas que se situaban en puntos estratégicos. El techo abovedado daba un toque de inmensidad que a Emil le costaba digerir a la primera.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado y alguien chocó a sus espaldas.

Por poco no se cayó de cara. La persona a la que había taponado el paso consiguió cogerle del brazo por detrás antes de que se cayera.

- Tienes que tener cuidado antes de fascinarte por algo. Puedes distraerte demasiado y perderte detalles de importancia, como alguien que se acerca tras de ti…- Le respondió una voz grave.

Emil se volvió hacia el nuevo allegado. Lo primero que vio fue amarillo. En realidad, el joven que había impedido que se cayera tenía un pelo rubio e intenso, con una raya en medio. Sus ojos, algo rasgados, eran de un profundo color ambarino. Su tez era bronceada, y en aquellos momentos llevaba unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta color crema. De hombros anchos, no hacía falta ver sus abdominales para saber que era alguien que cuidaba su cuerpo. Por un momento no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por su presencia: Fácilmente podía sobrepasarle dos cabezas:

- Disculpa, pero es que no puedo evitar impresionarme. Un lugar tan espacioso, tan iluminado…- Pese a la fatiga de haberse chocado con alguien, el chico no podía evitar transmitir su ilusión por tener la fortuna de estar ahí.

El joven rubio se quedó mirándolo.

- ¿Eres de fuera? Tienes un acento muy raro…-

- Sí. El inglés no es mi lengua materna. Mis padres vivían aquí, pero antes de nacer yo se fueron a vivir a España, país de origen de mi madre. Me llamo Emil- Le tendió la mano, tras una pequeña pausa en la que el chico no sabía qué decir.

- Michael. Creo que vamos a ser compañeros de facultad, así que si tienes cualquier problema con algo no dudes en hablar conmigo- Respondió tendiéndole la mano.

Era extraño. Aunque el joven allegado se mostraba sonriente, Emil no podía evitar sentir un atisbo de cautela bastante sinsentido. Sin embargo, ¿qué había de raro en que se presentaran dos alumnos cualesquiera de la facultad? Por ese motivo le dio la mano con total normalidad.

Avanzaron el trecho que les separaba del resto de alumnos. Mientras tanto, Michael le preguntó acerca de sus motivos por los que fue a vivir a Nueva York.

- Mi padre trabaja en ingeniería genética en varios institutos de investigación, por lo que casi siempre está viajando. De hecho, poco antes de que nos fuéramos a vivir a España trabajaba aquí. Hacía unos meses un amigo le llamó diciendo que una empresa estaba buscando personas dispuestas para colaborar en la fabricación de medicamentos destinados a terapia genética-

El chico mostró un gran interés en aquel dato.

- ¿Cómo se llama esa empresa?-

- No me acuerdo- Confesó Emil con cierto rubor- Creo que se llamaba _Voltair, _o algo así-

- Querrás decir _Vortex…- _Michael levantó una ceja.

- ¡Sí, es esa!- Respondió- Mi padre está muy atareado para alargarme un día a que conozca el lugar. Tan sólo lleva en el trabajo una semana y no han parado de darle indicaciones y recados que hacer de un lado para otro ¿Has llegado a entrar en el edificio principal? ¡Por fuera parece enorme!-

- Bueno, algo así…- Respondió con una repentina indiferencia. Su mirada se posó extrañamente a unos centímetros a la derecha de Emil. Éste dirigió la vista en la dirección en la que miraba y observó cómo dos chicas volvían la cabeza, obviamente tras estar observándolos, y comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellas. Volvió a Mirar a Michael, quien en aquel momento miraba sus pasos con el ceño fruncido. Aquella situación se había tornado muy incómoda ¿Por qué se habían portado de esa manera?

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Emil no sin cierta cautela.

- No te preocupes. Esto es…- El chico tardó en responder, pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Por alguna razón las palabras se le habían quedado en la garganta.

Obviamente, aquellas chicas lo conocían de algo ¿Serían antiguas compañeras de clase? "¿Quién es realmente?" Se preguntó. No obstante, como veía al joven un tanto afectado, decidió no preguntar por el tema.

Sus pensamientos sombríos quedaron interrumpidos cuando atravesaron unas puertas de roble tras recorrer un amplio pasillo flanqueado por otros de todas las formas y tamaños y llegaron al Salón de Actos.

Si aquella sala podía resumirse en una palabra, aquella era "Iluminada". A la izquierda todo era prácticamente un inmenso ventanal que daba al enorme jardín cuadrado que ocupaba el centro del campus. Las paredes, de un suave color crema, resplandecían con la luz del sol que se proyectaban en diagonal sobre ellas. El suelo y el techo, de color castaño oscuro, no hacía más que darle un toque de elegancia a la sala.

Al final se encontraba una amplia plataforma en la que se encontraba una mesa con sillas de cuero de decoraciones algo ostentosas para el gusto de nuestro protagonista. En el centro de esta se alzaba una silla algo más grande, que tenía tallada en madera en la porción superior el emblema de la facultad. Este representaba un escudo de armas con una alabarda y un arco con flechas, además del perfil de quién fue el fundador de aquella gran institución, el rey Jorge II de Inglaterra.

Aparte de las sillas del estrado, habían muchas otras que llenaban la sala y se dividían en dos mitades: Uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. El guía les señaló que se sentaran en las primeras fila de la primera mitad, tal y como la tradición indicaba.

Emil se situó al lado de la única persona que conocía. A su derecha no había nadie, puesto que se habían puesto en la esquina que daba al pasillo central.

- ¿Es él? ¿Es él de verdad?- Murmuró alguien.

- No me lo puedo creer. Pensé que eran rumores…- Le respondió otro.

Sabía que estaban volviendo a hablar de Michael. Con cierto disimulo, como si mirara si los padres habían entrado o no, comprobó que aquellas dos chicas que murmuraban, sin mucha discreción, no eran las mismas de antes.

De hecho, algunos otros alumnos también miraban a su nuevo amigo y se ponían a cuchichear entre ellos. Emil se sintió profundamente indignado: Aquello era una falta de respeto…

_La gente lo miraba. No podía hacer nada, por mucho que cubriera su cuerpo seguía estando desnudo. Aquello no era de su incumbencia, pero la gente miraba… _

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía volver a recordar _eso. _No después del tiempo que había pasado.

Miró de soslayo al chico de pelo rubio. Tenía los puños apretados, y miraba fijamente un punto en el suelo con los labios apretados. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos. Unos ojos de profunda tristeza, claramente conscientes de que, por algún motivo que Emil desconocía, la gente se limitaba a murmurar a sus espaldas, incluso descaradamente.

- ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer ahora? Francamente, no tengo ni idea…- En realidad sí sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, pero debía encontrar alguna manera de distraerle en la medida de lo posible.

Michael parpadeó y miró al joven un poco aturdido. No obstante, aquello no fue más de un segundo, tras el cual asintió enérgicamente y le explicó en qué consistía la ceremonia. Emil le interrumpía con otra pregunta cuando era oportuno. Se alegró de ver que el joven recuperó el ánimo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la sala ya se había llenado con padres y reporteros. No había ni rastro de Harold, pero luego ya le buscaría, después del acto.

- … prepárate porque va a durar un buen rato. Espero que tengas el cuerpo preparado para pasar hambre- Terminó con una risa suave.

- Mientras no hagan esos canapés tan pequeños, estaré satisfecho. No comprendo ese señoritismo de "Como soy un monseñor, voy a comer un bocadito de pato a la nuez porque tengo hambre"- Estaba imitando a modo de esperpento a a un pez gordo cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad del edificio se acercó a ellos y les dijo que mantuvieran silencio. Antes de que se fuera, Emil pudo ver fugazmente el nombre de su placa y tomó nota mental de ella: "Casey Jones"

- A mí tampoco me gustan las galas de clase alta. Muchas veces, cuando mi madre me llevaba a una de ellas, me fugaba en cuanto podía con algunos pinches de cocina a jugar al fútbol fuera-

- ¿Has ido a cenas de gala?- Preguntó Emil, sorprendido.

Michael iba a responder cuando todo el mundo se puso de pie repentinamente. Los dos universitarios miraron hacia adelante, y vieron que de la gran puerta que daba al estrado hacían acto de presencia en túnica azabache lo que parecían ser los representantes de la facultad.

Entre ellos figuraba un hombre mayor, que había perdido parte del pelo por la calvicie y andaba encorvado. Iba sujeto del brazo de un hombre de mediana edad que bien podría tener la edad de su padre. No fue hasta que se sentó en la silla del emblema tallado cuando sus acompañantes ocuparon sus respectivos asientos.

El hombre que les había guiado hacia la sala subió las escaleras de madera que comunicaban la plataforma con el pasillo central. En el extremo derecho había una tarima con un micrófono. Se situó delante de él, carraspeó solemnemente y comenzó a hablar:

- De parte de todo el equipo decanal, es un honor desearles la bienvenida a la universidad de Columbia, considerada una de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad de Nueva York- Empezó a pasear la mirada por toda la sala, deteniéndose un poco a cada palabra que pronunciaba- Pese a todo, si una lección me gustaría enseñaros este primer día es que ésta universidad no es lo que es por sí misma. Sois vosotros, los nuevos alumnos que tienen la fortuna de adquirir los conocimientos que estas cuatro paredes ofrecen, los que escribís la historia de esta facultad. Si sois mezquinos, la universidad será mezquina. Si sois buenos, la universidad será conocida por su bondad y altruismo- Hizo una pausa solemne, tras la cual dejó que un par de padres impresionados por aquellas palabras intercambiaran un par de murmullos- Como se lleva haciendo todos estos años, es sabido que antes de pasar a unas palabras por parte del decano, el representante de los alumnos suba al estrado y hable en voz de todos los aquí presentes. Aquel alumno que, sin desvirtuar a los demás, ha demostrado un agudo ingenio, respondiendo con precisión y sabiduría las diversas cuestiones que se han ido planteando a lo largo de los días de las pruebas de ingreso…-

Las pruebas de ingreso, Emil casi se había olvidado de ellas. Todos aquellos que estaban allí presentes habían sido seleccionados entre unos cuantos miles de futuros universitarios deseosos de disfrutar de una educación privilegiada. La universidad de Columbia era la tercera universidad con las pruebas de ingreso más exigentes; Casi no se lo creyó cuando llegó aquella carta en papel amarillento en la que le felicitaba por encontrarse entre las doscientas mejores calificaciones. No obstante, también sabía que, de haber sido el primero, le habrían adjuntado otra serie de documentos acreditativos, además de unas cuantas becas de investigación, tal y como le señaló su padre. Una parte de él sentía curiosidad acerca de la identidad de aquel chico ó chica "fuera de serie".

- … si Michael StockMan tiene la bondad de subir al estrado, por favor-

Por un momento pensó que no había escuchado bien. El intenso murmullo que se cernió sobre él después del nombramiento parecía confirmarle aquello que había oído. La sospecha pasó a ser certeza cuando el primer chico que había conocido de todos sus compañeros se levantaba y se dirigía con pasos lentos al estrado. Emil no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa. Por eso sus compañeros cuchicheaban sobre él.

No solamente aquel chico había sido el primero de su promoción en los exámenes de ingreso. También era hijo de nada más y nada menos que el famoso investigador Baxter StockMan.

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 1! Como ya os dije, estos primeros capítulos se centran en los personajes originales de mi historia; Pero tranquilos, puedo adelantaros que en la siguiente entrega sí sabremos algo de nuestras queridas tortugas =3 **

**¡Un abrazo! ^w^ **


	4. Un día tranquilo

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me.

**Nota del autor: **¡Aquí he terminado con el capítulo 2! He intentado esperar a hacer la semana completa, pero he visto que me ha cundido más de lo que esperaba y he decidido compartirlo con vosotros un poco antes de lo previsto. Como prometí, en este capítulo sabremos algo más de las tortugas, y profundizo más en el marco en el que se encuentran. Espero que os guste tanto como yo disfruté al escribir este capi.

Un abrazo. Con cariño.

Jomagaher.

**CAPÍTULO 2: UN DÍA TRANQUILO **

April estaba bastante guapa con aquel uniforme de reportera. No la estaba escuchando realmente, pero aquella mirada fija, casi sin parpadear, y el tono profesional que mantenía a lo largo de sus intervenciones demostraba un gran bagaje en el campo del periodismo.

Aunque Michelangelo sabía que era de día, en La Guarida era difícil saber la hora exacta. Tan sólo un reloj digital sobre la televisión que emitía una luz azul neón le explicaba en silencio que casi era ya mediodía. Se estiró como un gatito, tumbado en el sofá del salón, y se incorporó. En el suelo, a unos centímetros de aquellos pies grandes, de dos dedos, se encontraba un cuenco de cereales a medio terminar.

"Debería de ordenar esto pronto si no quiero que Leonardo o Donatello se vuelvan a poner plastas" Pensó con exasperación mientras recordaba la última vez que dejó el salón lleno de palomitas, y su hermano informático estuvo persiguiéndole por las alcantarillas hasta obligarle a limpiar aquel estropicio.

Una cosa era vapulear a los malos, y otra muy distinta hacer las tareas domésticas. Sus hermanos no lo entendían, pero el esfuerzo mental al que tenía que someterse era mucho mayor. Una batalla era como un baile, en el que él y su compañero se movían en círculos. Uno de ellos avanzaba hacia adelante, y el otro retrocedía un tanto. Luego, como todas las normas de cortesía, la otra pareja debía de responder. Todo era cuestión de avanzar y retroceder, al ritmo de una música que solo se deja escuchar cuando los aceros se besan y la carne resplandece con el sudor.

El salón estaba casi a oscuras, tan sólo iluminado por el pequeño reloj digital y la pantalla parpadeante de la televisión, que en aquellos momentos presentaba a un chico bastante apuesto, de pelo rubio, pronunciando un discurso. Michelangelo recordó vagamente que April iba a hacer aquel día un reportaje sobre cierto acto de acogida de nuevos estudiantes universitarios.

Sonrió. Hacía unos años, cuando todavía eran demasiado pequeños, escuchó a su hermano Donatello jurar para sí mismo que iría a la universidad cuando fuera mayor.

"Quiero aprender muchas cosas y llegar a ser un gran inventor" Decía con los ojos brillantes de ilusión. Aquella esperanza se marchitó cuando su padre, Splinter, habló con ellos pocos días después de aquella declaración:

-_ Hijos míos_- Todavía recordaba aquellas palabras como si estuvieran grabadas a fuego en su interior- _sois, quizá, el mayor regalo que el ciclo de la vida puede haber osado presentarme. Representáis ese encanto de una semilla que florece en un campo de flores, el brillo del sol que cruza los cielos durante el día, la melodía de un riachuelo que nace en la montaña, y el alimento que nos sustenta a todos los seres vivos de este planeta_- Acarició la cabeza de Raphael antes de añadir- _… pero los humanos no son capaces de comprender vuestra belleza porque están ciegos, ciegos por las imágenes e ideales que les impone algo que se llama "sociedad"_- Donatello le miró con expresión triste. En respuesta, Splinter le abrazó y continuó hablando- _No decaigáis. Lo importante es que somos una familia, y como familia que somos nunca estaremos solos-_

Michelangelo no solía ser alguien que se paraba a pensar sobre los aspectos no tan normales de su vida, pero era cierto que al principio la soledad era complicada. Podía sentir una especie de opresión, una necesidad de salir fuera, al aire libre. Cuando se hicieron más mayores podían salir de noche bajo el permiso de Splinter, pero había _algo. _Una sensación que le carcomía por dentro cuando miraba la televisión y veía a la gente pasear por la calle, hablar entre ellos…

En ese sentido, conocer a April y Casey fue casi una bendición. La tortuga recordó que hasta entonces no habían podido hablar en condiciones con ningún otro ser humano. Hacía unos años salvaron a una chica joven de ser violada por unos delincuentes menores. Aquella noche hacía luna llena, por lo que no tuvo problemas en ver la silueta de aquellas cuatro aberraciones de la naturaleza, producto de la radioactividad, que la habían salvado. Antes de que pudieran decir nada empezó a correr, a impresión de Donatello, en la primera dirección que se le vino a la cabeza.

Dos días más tarde pudieron ver en las últimas páginas del periódico una columna en la que se hablaba de una mujer que alegó, en estado de pánico, ser asaltada por unos macarras para ir a caer a manos de unos "monstruos humanoides" que casi la comieron viva. A juzgar por el tono con el que se habían descrito los hechos se daba a pensar que ni siquiera el periodista se creía tal falacia. Sin embargo, los rumores parecieron extenderse, tal y como comprobaron en posteriores salidas, llegando a considerarse casi como una leyenda urbana. A Michelangelo le hacía mucha gracia aquello, pero en el fondo no podía evitar entristecerse. Él consideraba que era bastante adorable ¿Por qué la gente no podía verlo?

Miró sus manos. Quizá en aquello estaba la respuesta, tal y como Splinter les explicó aquel día, sin tener que decirlo de una manera tan directa.

- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- Alguien le comentó a sus espaldas con cierto toque de ironía.

La joven tortuga pegó un respingo y se levantó, como si estuviera empujado por un resorte. Volvió la vista a su hermano Raphael, que en aquellos momentos llevaba una toalla a los hombros. Recordó que normalmente solía entrenar temprano incluso aquellos días en los que no tenían nada que hacer.

- Deberías de ordenar esto un poco. Si Don apareciera por aquí difícilmente saldrías de esta- Comentó con el ceño fruncido mirando un poco el cuenco de cereales y las palomitas por el suelo que "decoraban" la habitación. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a su hermano- ¿No trabajas hoy?-

- ¡No!- Exclamó llevándose las manos a la nuca y esbozando una amplia sonrisa- He tenido la suerte de que ni entrenamos hoy ni tengo que fingir que me disfrazo de tortuga, por lo que puedo hacer lo que me da la gana-

Raphael permaneció en silencio.

- Esta noche voy de patrulla- Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio- En serio, deberías de ordenar esto un poco. Nuestro hermano no está de muy buen humor. Lleva demasiado tiempo en su dormitorio…-

Sin decir adiós, cerró la puerta.

Michelangelo se quedó mirando el lugar donde antes se encontraba su hermano y su boca no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de tristeza.

Durante aquellos seis meses todos se habían portado de manera extraña entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Desde que Shredder y su clan desapareció parecía como si su familia hubiera caído en una pesadez que podía causar el sinsentido de un día tras otro en el que no había nada más que hacer que dejar pasar los días.

Leonardo y Raphael no hablaban mucho al respecto, pero su hermano sabía de sobra que los dos estaban bastante preocupados, y cada uno lo manifestaba a su manera. Por ejemplo, Raph había estado más tiempo fuera que dentro. Hacía ya cinco años que llevaba saliendo por las noches con aquel traje y esa moto que guardaba en el garaje. Aunque decía que se dedicaba a obstruir la actividad de los delincuentes menores, Michelangelo sabía que en realidad estaba ansioso por encontrarse de nuevo con Shredder.

Conocía bien a su hermano: Siempre lo había empujado un impulso a luchar, ya fuera como entrenamiento o en las calles. No sabía el qué, pero había _algo_. La intuición se lo decía. En parte le inspiraba pena, porque siempre había sido alguien muy poco dado a hablar de sus sentimientos, o siquiera expresarlos. Si estaba triste, angustiado o preocupado, se encerraba en su cuarto y se ponía a propinarle puñetazos a ese saco de arena. Podía haber noches en las que todo estaba en silencio, tan sólo interrumpido por aquellos golpes.

Donatello también se comportaba de una manera bastante rara. Ya llevaba dos días en los que apenas salía de su dormitorio. Por lo visto parecía ser algo acerca del trabajo en el que dimitió. Estar en una oficina de ayuda informática 24 horas era bastante estresante y, aunque trabajara a distancia, rara era la noche en la que no se requerían sus servicios de asistencia. Cierto era que los dos hermanos decidieron intentar encontrar un trabajo asequible para dejar de depender de la caridad de April, pero también había que encontrar algo de tiempo libre para no acabar oxidados.

Volvió en sí cuando oyó un tono característico que provenía de su dormitorio, que tenía las puertas abiertas. Rápidamente lo reconoció.

Olvidándose de que tenía que ordenar el salón subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en la estancia. Se echó rápidamente sobre su cama, donde se encontraba el portátil que le regaló April hacía ya tiempo. "Sé que te gustan mucho los videojuegos, así que he pensado que podrías sacarle más provecho que yo. Tengo ordenadores de sobra, y con el internet de datos que tiene incorporado podemos mantenernos en contacto con mayor facilidad" Le había dicho.

Con tres dedos era difícil adquirir la misma destreza en mecanografía que un humano, pero no por algo la joven tortuga tenía un don innato para todo lo que fuera ocio y tiempo libre.

El puntero del ratón se desplazó rápidamente hacia el icono que representaba el correo electrónico. Donatello al principio desconfió mucho del criterio de su hermano menor para no hablar más de la cuenta acerca de quién era en realidad, pero la confianza que había depositado April en él era suficiente. Sólo por estar seguros, su hermano mayor le ayudó a inventarse un nick y una imagen de perfil que mostrar de cara a la comunidad internauta.

Siempre que no se saliera de aquellas reglas de identidad, podía jugar a tantos juegos_ on-line_ como quería. Incluso había hecho migas con un montón de chicos y chicas de su edad.

Pero luego estaba este _amigo _especial.

**De: Keto **

**A: Mikester **

**Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:**

**Hey:**

**¡Cuánto tiempo sin enviarte un mensaje! He estado bastante atareado con la mudanza, ya sabes. Llegué a Nueva York hace unos días, pero no he tenido internet hasta ahora. El técnico fue muy amable, aunque creo que las cosas aquí, incluido internet, son bastante caras ^^u**

**La casa donde vivimos es muy bonita. Está cerca de la costa, por lo que puedes oler el aire salobre con vistas al mar. Tienes que ver el amanecer desde mi terraza. Es precioso.**

**Ya sabes que normalmente te cuento muchas más cosas acerca de mi día a día, y quiero contártelas: Las desesperaciones de mi madre con los idiomas (ya sabes que se le dan muy mal xD), el nuevo trabajo de mi padre… pero esta vez no lo voy a hacer. Te preguntarás porqué, pero la respuesta es muy simple: Estoy harto de tener que recurrir al correo cuando ya podemos vernos cara a cara, directamente. Llevamos conociéndonos desde hace dos años, y aunque normalmente no suelo confiar en personas que he visto con mis propios ojos, hemos compartido demasiado como para pasar esta amistad por alto.**

**¿Qué te parece esto? ¡Me gustaría saber tu respuesta cuanto antes!**

**Un abrazo.**

**Con cariño.**

**Keto.**

Michelangelo se quedó mirando aquellas últimas palabras con estupefacción.

Conoció a Keto hacía ya dos años, jugando a un juego on-line de cuyo nombre ya se había olvidado. Se conocieron por pura coincidencia, y en principio aquella relación no era más que la típica ayuda que se podían prestar dos desconocidos para derrotar al boss de alguna mazmorra final.

Pero no sabía cómo, si fue por cómo se desarrolló la conversación entre los dos, o si fue porque en posteriores partidas coincidieron otras veces y se continuaron ayudando, pero poco a poco se fueron conociendo. Llegó un momento en el que comenzaron a cartearse vía e-mail. Keto le contaba muchas cosas acerca de su día a día, así como sus impresiones y problemas, y Michelangelo, pese a no ser dado a ofrecer consejos, le ofrecía su apoyo.

Por su parte, le contaba varias cosas: Su amigo de internet sabía que tenía tres hermanos, cada uno con su personalidad, y un padre con el que tenía a veces problema de disciplina. Incluso le había llegado a comentar que trabajaba como animador infantil.

Pero no sabía que era un ninja. No sabía que empleaba su tiempo en luchar contra delincuentes de todo tipo, incluido el Clan del Pie. No sabía que vivía en una alcantarilla en la que no llegaba la luz del día.

Y lo más importante. No sabía que era un monstruo resultante de una mutación radioactiva tan casual como aquella.

Apretó los puños en un gesto de impotencia. Cerró bruscamente el portátil y se acurrucó en su cama a tiempo que sus ojos se tornaran brillantes.

"¿Por qué intentas llorar, idiota?" Se preguntó a sí mismo.

_..los humanos, hijos míos, no son capaces de comprender vuestra belleza._

Tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. Aparte de April y Casey jamás había tenido la suerte de hacer un amigo de verdad. Era un amigo cuya relación había forjado él solamente. Había llegado a conocerle a fondo, había confiado en él para confiarle confidencias que ni siquiera sus padres conocían.

Y sin embargo…

"Estas manos" Volvió a mirar sus palmas con los ojos llenos de furia "Son estas manos"

Las caras de aquellos delincuentes a los que habían parado los pies se sucedían en su cabeza. Aquellas caras de horror, espanto…. Daba la sensación de que, por mucho que aquellos humanos fueran unos malhechores, ellos lo eran más.

El grito de la chica a la que salvaron perforó sus tímpanos una vez más. Se llevó las manos a los oídos, intentando evitar escuchar algo que en realidad venía de su propia mente.

"No puedo hacerlo. No puede verme. Pensará que soy un monstruo como esa chica"

Sentía que se hundía. April y Casey no eran más que excepciones en una regla en la que ni él ni sus hermanos podían mostrarse ante cualquier humano que quisiera acercarse a ellos.

_…hemos compartido demasiado para pasar esta amistad por alto._

No. Aquella persona de la que se había hecho amigo no era la misma que aquella joven que no dudó en tacharlos de abominaciones de la creación ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía perder la fe de aquella manera.

Él también quería ver a Keto. Quería verlo en persona. Quería, sobre todo, tener un amigo, demostrarle a su padre que se podía tener fe en la gente.

Era difícil, incluso arriesgado. No sabría cómo reaccionar si Keto se lo tomaba a mal, lo cual era peligrosamente probable. No era precisamente el más sensato de la familia, pero tenía que averiguar cómo actuar. No importaba el tiempo que tuviera que emplear en pensar una manera, tarde o temprano daría con la respuesta.

Puede que finalmente consiguiera un amigo de verdad.

**¡Y aquí hemos llegado (por ahora)! Sé que a alguno le puede haber chocado que nuestro Mikey se encuentre en una situación como esta, pero me ha parecido una posibilidad que sería interesante de explorar. También he querido explotar un poco su faceta "sensible". He intentado que conserve un poco su toque gracioso, pero la comedia, como escritor, siempre se me ha dado fatal, por lo que os pido disculpas. No obstante, intentaré mejorar esto conforme avancen los capítulos. **

**¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿Debería de continuar o lo veis una empresa muy arriesgada? ¡Espero vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión! **

**Con cariño. **

**Jomagaher. **


	5. Hand-over

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me

**Nota del autor:** ¡Muy buenas a todos!

Después de una semana volvemos a las andadas, y como prometí aquí os presento el capítulo 3 =D. Pensaba subir el capítulo algo antes pero he estado de feria en mi pueblo (y lo sigo estando) y apenas tengo tiempo para nada xD. Espero que disfrutéis del escrito tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Hay una cosa que me gustaría aclarar, porque releyendo los capítulos anteriores caí en ello: Para la apariencia de Baxter Stockman me he basado en las series de 1987 más que en las de 2003 y demás. Si a alguno le puede haber chocado que lo presente de una manera tan distinta a como es, espero que ahora lo comprenda mejor.

Bueno, os dejo, que estoy siendo un pesado.

Un abrazo.

Jomagaher

**CAPÍTULO 3: HAND-OVER**

"_¿Hand-over?" _

"_Exactamente, señorita Garland. Es tradicional en nuestra empresa que cuando un novato ocupa el puesto de alguien cuyo contrato ha expirado, o ha dimitido por escrito, tenga que establecer contacto con el nuevo trabajador para explicarle durante un tiempo la praxis de su empleo, todo con el fin de orientar al nuevo trabajador lo mejor posible. En este caso, dicha persona es usted" _

Shirley Garland se encontraba exultante de alegría. El tiempo parecía acompañar su felicidad: Un sol intenso de mediodía se alzaba en mitad del cielo azul. Las calles, en plena hora punta, rezumaban energía por todos lados. La gente andaba apresurada con el móvil en mano, un buen café amargo humeante a medio beber, o incluso una maleta cuyos papeles amenazaban con echar en vuelo. A aquella chica de veintitrés años cuyo pelo lacio y rojo parecía brillar con luz propia le encantaba la actividad, nunca parar. El estrés era signo de que no estabas desaprovechando tu vida. Eso, y que no había lugar para _otros asuntos _que podían oscurecer aquel panorama alentador que se presentaba ante ella.

- Entonces ¿Estás satisfecha con el trabajo?-

- Me encanta, _Char. _No hay nada que me pueda gustar más que esto-

Su tía la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

Charlotte Corbett. A Shirley le encantaba aquel nombre. Tenía un toque francés bastante atractivo, aunque en realidad su ascendencia era española.

- Nunca he sabido porqué mis padres me llamaron Charlotte. Nerea o Carla me parecían nombres más bonitos, pero me acabé acostumbrando-

Shirley se mostró interesada en saber más acerca de sus abuelos políticos, pero en cuanto preguntó cuándo podría conocerlos, su tía le confesó que murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando era muy joven.

- Aparte de mis padres no tenía a nadie. Fue una suerte conocer a Harold, porque sin él no sabría salido adelante-

Era difícil pensar que una mujer que destilaba tanta energía como ella pudiera encontrarse perfectamente en sus cincuenta y pico años.

También era complicado pensar que alguien que podía ser tan poco cuidadosa como ella pudiera enamorarse de Harold, pero era cierto que hacían una pareja inseparable. Al principio le resultaba chocante que dos personas tan distintas pudieran quererse, pero no por algo los polos opuestos se atraían.

Por un lado, Harold representaba la elegancia personificada. Por otro, Charlotte era una mujer no muy dada a arreglarse en exceso, pero en aquel desaliño tenía un encanto que no todas podían tener. Era tan solo un poco más alta que Shirley. Su piel era morena, con una tonalidad aceitunada muy típica de los climas calurosos de Andalucía y otras regiones del sur del país del que provenía. En aquellos momentos, mientras conducía en automóvil, camino de la graduación de Emil, llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unas bermudas azules que le llegaban hasta las rodillas que ponían de manifiesto unas extremidades delgadas pero tonificadas.

Su pelo era largo, rizado y negro como el azabache. Shirley no tenía ni idea de cómo podía conservar en todo momento un brillo excepcional. Hubo un momento en el que pensaba que en realidad ese color no era natural.

- Si no lo fuera ¿Acaso no me verías comprando tintes cada dos días?- Respondió tras una carcajada cuando le compartió sus sospechas- Lo importante para conservar un buen color de pelo es la alegría, querida. A veces, cuando Harold se estresa, puedes jurar que ese rojo intenso que tiene se hace algo mustio. No hay que mirar, Shirley, hay que ver y observar- Le guiñó un ojo.

No obstante, lo que más impresionaba a su sobrina eran aquellos ojos. Negros y profundos. A la joven le daba la sensación de que ocultaban mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Otra cosa extraña es que a la luz del sol se tornaban grises.

- Es normal- Explicó cuando se lo comentó, hacía cuatro o cinco veranos- Por ejemplo, aunque tus ojos sean iguales a los de Harold, cuando les da la luz del sol se ponen algo más claros- Sonrió- Son preciosos. Me recuerdan a los pinos. Me encantan. Cuando volvamos a vivir a América quiero plantar uno en la casa en la que vivamos- Levantó la vista al cielo y cerró los ojos a tiempo que le daba el viento en la cara y mecía sus rizos- Un jardín donde los animales puedan vivir en paz, y las mariposas volar libremente ¿No sería maravilloso?-

Aunque Charlotte fuera de España conoció a Harold en América, unos pocos meses después de que la custodia de Shirley pasara a sus manos. Recordó que vino un día como aquel, ya entrada la tarde.

- Ésta es Charlotte. Es alguien muy especial para mí, y a partir de hoy se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros. Tengo el presentimiento de que seréis grandes amigas-

Una Shirley de casi cuatro años la miró con desconfianza a tiempo que sujetaba de la mano izquierda a _Teo, _su osito de peluche de color rosa. Sintió cómo encogía a tiempo que bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio, hacia el recibidor donde su tío y aquella mujer la estaban esperando. En circunstancias normales aquella sonrisa cálida no tenía que inspirar desconfianza.

Pero, después de todo, la situación de Shirley no era normal.

- Encantada de…- Empezó a decir. Sin embargo, las palabras salían de su boca con dificultad.

Pensó que delante de ella no se encontraba Charlotte, sino alguien que le inspiraba mucho más miedo.

_No existen los Príncipes de cuento, pero Monstruos hay para dar y tomar. _

Empezó a temblar. No podía aguantarlo. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de…

Parpadeó cuando notó que aquellos brazos la abrazaban. No era un abrazo opresivo. Era suave.

Olía a fresas.

- El placer es mío, Shirley- Le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Harold ya me ha hablado de ti- Posó sus manos sobre los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos. En aquellos momentos brillaban de la emoción. Un sentimiento intenso le llegó a través de esos ojos negros. Casi quemaban, pero no hacían daño. Era algo que en su interior casi había olvidado- No sólo quiero que seamos amigas. Me pregunto si llegarás algún día a considerarme como una madre ¿Lo harás?-

Por un momento Shirley no supo qué decir. Un segundo después recordó que se abalanzó de nuevo en sus brazos y la agarró fuerte, mientras temblaba como un pajarillo herido.

Diecinueve años después había insistido, como toda madre haría, en acompañarla a su primera entrevista de trabajo. Aunque su tía era el único miembro de la familia con quién no compartía ningún lazo de sangre, sentía que estaba mucho más unida a ella que a Emil o Harold. Incluso no experimentó los típicos celos cuando el hijo de sus tíos nació nueve meses después. Recordaba cómo Harold se rió a carcajadas cuando vio que no se parecía en nada a él.

- Puede que hasta herede tu energía. Bastante ya tenemos con un torbellino en casa para que tengamos otro más- Bromeó cuando lo vio por primera vez y lo sostuvo en brazos.

Pero Shirley vio en sus ojos que en realidad lo quería tanto como un padre podía querer a un hijo.

- Vamos, Shirley- Charlotte, desde el asiento de piloto, hizo volver a su sobrina a la realidad- Cuéntame algo más del trabajo ¿Qué te parecen tus nuevos compañeros?-

- Bueno…-

Su jefe, el Sr. Black, estaba ya entrado en años. Cuando le conoció llevaba un traje que le quedaba bastante estrecho. Hubo un momento en el que se levantó, y Shirley tuvo serias dudas acerca de la seguridad de su cara cuando los botones tensados se quedaron a un metro de ella. Dado que era el jefe, y se encontraba en su despacho, no vio ningún inconveniente en encender uno de los puros que guardaba en el cajón derecho de su escritorio, pese a que la joven odiaba profundamente el tabaco. No habló de su edad, pero podía tener fácilmente sesenta años. Además, el tiempo no se había portado muy bien con él: Su cabeza era una auténtica bola de billar gigante, y del cuello le colgaba una papada como nunca había visto, ni siquiera en las películas. Cuando se levantó para recibirla tuvo un ligero ataque de lumbalgia, y se movía con bastante lentitud, aunque eso último podía deberse a su obesidad mórbida.

Quitando el físico era un hombre bastante agradable, aunque le sorprendió cómo alguien que aparentaba tener tan pocas luces había llegado tan lejos.

"A veces, las personas aparentan ser corderos para que te confíes y demuestres tus debilidades. Un buen jefe debe tenerlo en cuenta" Pensó para sí misma, aunque seguía sin estar muy convencida.

Cuando la entrevista terminó y quedó claro que había sido contratada, le pidió que se quedara un rato más para presentarle a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Tan sólo eran dos. En primer lugar estaba la secretaria, Juno Blacklane, una mujer de pelo negro, cortado en una línea recta que se encontraba un par de centímetros por encima de sus hombros enjutos. Iba vestida del mismo color que su cabello, y su personalidad, a primeras impresiones de Shirley, respondía a esa tonalidad. Parecía una mujer correcta y profesional pero, más que vida, desprendía apatía por doquier. Era una suerte que tan sólo tuviera que decirle los buenos días, porque algo le daba muy mala espina de ella.

De la recepción pasaron a un pasillo que tenía tres puertas, dos a la izquierda y una a la derecha. En una de las primeras se encontraba una puerta en la que podía leerse una placa: "SR. BLACK. JEFE DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE ATENCIÓN TELEFÓNICA 24HS". Shirley pensaba que iba a entrar en su nuevo despacho, que era de suponer la siguiente puerta a la izquierda.

No obstante, entraron por la de la derecha.

- … De acuerdo, señora. Puede llamarme dentro de dos horas para ver si la dirección que le recomendé era cierta o no. No es necesario, es todo un placer para mí. Muchas gracias-

Tras un escritorio perfectamente ordenado se encontraba sentado un hombre bastante atractivo, que no tendría más de treinta años. Era alto, de complexión atlética. Llevaba un traje azul de rallas blancas que contrastaba con sus ojos verde esmeralda. Su pelo, corto y ondulado, tenía un particular color rubio ceniza. Sus rasgos eran de una belleza afilada: Nariz pequeña, acabada en punta, labios finos, pómulos marcados….

- Corthés Galloir, un placer conocer a una señora tan bella como usted- Se levantó y, sin siquiera pedirle permiso, le cogió la mano izquierda y la besó suavemente.

- Disculpe, pero un caballero debería saber bien cuándo una dama desea presentarse a la antigua usanza, o como compañeros de trabajo, que es lo que van a ser- Manteniendo un tono neutral le tendió la otra mano. A Corthés aquello no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, pero le respondió el saludo.

Pese a su belleza, Shirley no era popular en su clase más que por eso. Normalmente mantenía las distancias con todos, especialmente con los chicos. Las pocas "amigas" que conseguía hacer mostraban un gran escepticismo cuando rechazaba a un nuevo pretendiente.

- ¿No te parecen lo suficientemente guapos?- Le reprochó una.

No lo entendía. Nadie la entendería.

_ - ¿_Entonces ese tal Corthés es el chico que te va a ayudar a adaptarte en tu nuevo trabajo?- Preguntó Charlotte, a tiempo que giraba a la izquierda de una manera un tanto temeraria. En otras circunstancias Shirley le habría gritado "¡¿Pero qué haces?!" Pero su sobrina estaba ya acostumbrada a los riesgos que tomaba.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

Aunque tan sólo dos compañeros de trabajo compartían con ella aquellas cuatro paredes, todavía le quedaba alguien más.

Él era…

El móvil de Charlotte empezó a sonar.

- ¡Vaya, qué mala pata!- Con una mano al volante cogió el teléfono y comentó- Es Harold. Seguramente es para decirnos que ya habrá terminado el acto de Emil- Descolgó- ¿Sí, cariño?- Shirley no escuchó lo que decía, pero a juzgar por la expresión de horror que poco a poco iba esbozando no debía de ser nada bueno - ¡¿QUÉ?!-

El corazón de su sobrina pareció detenerse unos instantes. Sin decir nada, su tía descolgó el móvil y dio la vuelta bruscamente. Le dio igual pasar a centímetros de un coche que iba en sentido contrario, haciendo que se parara. El altercado estuvo a nada de convertirse en un choque en cadena.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Exclamó Shirley a tiempo que se sujetaba al asiento de copiloto y se agachaba ligeramente, como si así pudiera salvarse del accidente que podía ocurrirles de un momento a otro.

- Vamos al hospital- Respondió Charlotte con sequedad. Lo que le dijo después hizo palidecer a su sobrina- Le ha pasado algo a Emil-

***chan chan chan* y aquí terminamos con algo de intriga. Emil estaba tranquilamente en la fiesta de inauguración de su universidad ¿Qué le puede haber pasado? ¡Dejad vuestras reviews contando vuestras impresiones! **

**Hasta el capítulo 7 voy a acelerar un poco el ritmo de publicación, porque el 23 de Septiembre comienzo la universidad y quiero tener una buena base para cuando empiece el curso y no tenga tanto tiempo para escribir. **

**¡Hasta pronto! =)**


	6. Los Stockman

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me

**Nota del autor: **¡Muy buenas a todos! Como prometí, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, ya que he decidido acelerar el ritmo de publicación hasta el inicio del curso académico. Como bien dice su nombre, en el fanfic he decidido darle a nuestro "querido" científico una familia que lo quiere y lo aprecia *ironía*. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, ya que... ¡Finalmente sabréis qué le ha ocurrido a Emil!

**CAPÍTULO 4: LOS STOCKMAN **

El acto no fue tan largo como Emil pensó que iba a ser. Después de que Michael pronunciara aquel discurso llegó el turno de cada uno de los representantes de la universidad, los cuales expusieron diversas reflexiones de antiguos pensadores sobre la educación en valores, mezcladas con experiencias propias y de otros alumnos que se ganaron el cariño de la facultad.

En cuanto se sentó a su lado, Michael Stockman permaneció en silencio durante las dos horas y media que tardaron los distintos letrados en pronunciar aquellas palabras a los nuevos alumnos.

Sonaron los últimos aplausos y el guía retomó la palabra, anunciando que iban a servirse unos entremeses para todos en el patio central del campus. En respuesta la sala entera se llenó de murmullos de expectación e impresiones acerca del evento que acababa de tener lugar.

Emil miró de soslayo a su nuevo amigo, quien permanecía en silencio, visiblemente incómodo. Aunque se había levantado, dispuesto a seguir a la multitud, se veía en su expresión que prefería mucho más irse de allí.

- No sabía que por ese motivo la gente te miraba de esa manera…- Confesó en un tono bajo, teniendo cuidado de que los demás no escucharan lo que le decía.

Michael no habló de inmediato. Miró directamente a los ojos del chico cuando respondió.

- Siempre me lo he preguntado. Es cierto que desde que soy pequeño he destacado, pero la gente parece considerarme como a alguien que se encuentra a otro nivel. La gente pone una barrera entre ellos y yo. Consideran que no son adecuados para dirigirme la palabra, pero no se dan cuenta de que con ello en realidad me hacen pensar que en realidad puedo ser yo el que…- Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes. Era obvio que aquello se había repetido más de una vez. Los rezagados de la sala los miraban de reojo, impresionados por su presencia, y él era consciente de ello. Bajó la mirada y terminó- Tengo que irme. Un placer conocerte, Emil-

Aunque era obvio que no lo era.

Antes de que el joven pudiera decir nada empezó a andar a paso ligero y se perdió entre la multitud, parte de la cual le miraba. Intentó seguirle, pero fue en vano. Michael Stockman se había esfumado como si en realidad nunca hubiera existido.

No había tenido oportunidad de decirle nada. Había sido todo tan rápido…

- ¡Emil!- Le llamó una voz conocida que le hizo volver a la realidad.

Volvió la mirada a su izquierda. Harold le saludaba con la mano desde la entrada de la sala, indicándole con señas que se acercara. No había andado ni dos pasos cuando se fijó en que estaba acompañado de una mujer que nunca había visto en su vida.

Era alta, de buen ver. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado, y brillaba con el reflejo de la luminosidad del salón de actos. Su cara era alargada, de nariz pequeña y perfilada, ojos azul intenso y unos labios rojos y carnosos que contrastaban con su piel pálida y fina. En aquellos momentos llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado que dejaba entrever unas piernas contorneadas y unas curvas bastante femeninas. Sonreía sin mostrar los dientes. Era una sonrisa de cortesía, que reafirmaba el aura de elegancia que desprendía.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, chico? ¡Ya eres un universitario hecho y derecho!- Exclamó Harold dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Al ver que el joven estaba mirando a la mujer que le acompañaba carraspeó y añadió en un tono más solemne- Quiero que conozcas a la señorita Stockman, madre del alumno con las mejores calificaciones en la prueba de ingreso- Añadió en tono complaciente, mirando con una leve inclinación a aquella mujer, la cual ladeó la cabeza y respondió al gesto, a modo de agradecimiento.

- Tu padre me ha dicho cosas muy buenas de ti. Le estaba comentando que os vi hablando antes del discurso ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora Michael?-

"No lo sé"

- Ha tomado la delantera. Me dijo que quería tomar el aire. Aunque este lugar es muy espacioso las multitudes pueden hacer que el ambiente llegue a ser agobiante-

La mujer cruzó los brazos y se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

- Siempre ha sido un chico tímido. Te agradecería que intentaras acercarte a él. Lleva casi toda la vida sin tener a alguien en quien confiar, excluyendo a sus padres- Hizo una pausa, tras la cual ladeó la cabeza- Vaya coincidencia ¿Verdad? Los hijos de Baxter Stockman y su mano derecha, compañeros de carrera, pero sobre todo grandes amigos-

El padre de Emil trabajaba en la empresa Vortex, una corporación especializada en ingeniería genética, pero era más conocida por la creación de toda una gama de fármacos para tratar una amplio abanico de enfermedades que hasta entonces se consideraban intratables como el síndrome de inmunodeficiencia adquirida. Muchas de esas medicinas jamás habrían llegado a buen puerto de no ser por el tesón y la fuerza de voluntad del famoso investigador Baxter Stockman.

Actualmente, con tan sólo algo más de cuarenta años, había sido nominado dos veces al premio Nobel de Medicina, consiguiéndolo al tercer intento por sus avances en el campo del Lupus Eritematoso Sistémico, en el que se concluía un tratamiento a partir de la "redirección" del sistema inmune.

- Todavía hay que ultimar los detalles, pero hasta ahora dos mil pacientes han consentido participar en el estudio y ha habido un éxito del noventa y nueve por ciento- Explicó a los mil cámaras que se encontraban en la entrada de la _Stockholm Konserthuset _(Nota: donde se entregan los premios Nobel)

Desde que nació siempre destacó por su inteligencia. Con tan sólo quince años llegó a ingresar en la mismísima universidad de Columbia, de la que su hijo ahora formaba parte. Había participado en multitud de equipos de investigación de medicina, bioquímica y farmacia, e incluso había dirigido tesis doctorales de individuos mayores que él. Hacía unos años fundó Vortex, a la que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma.

Aunque era una figura conocida en todo el mundo, su vida privada era cuasi un misterio. Emil creyó oír algo acerca de que se había casado con una mujer de origen nórdico, pero jamás llegó a imaginarse que llegaría a intercambiar palabras con ella, o incluso su hijo.

- Siento mucho que mi marido no esté presente, señor Corbett…- Claire había retomado la conversación con su padre- …pero ya sabe de sus problemas de salud. Apenas puede aguantar la presión mediática, y últimamente se encuentra bastante delicado. -

Si algo se había llegado a saber sobre el señor StockMan que no fueran sus proezas científicas eran sus múltiples afecciones. Desde pequeño siempre había tenido un cuerpo débil. Parecía tener veinte años más de los que aparentaba, y eso que era incluso más joven que Harold. La última vez que Emil lo vio en los medios de comunicación estaba ligeramente encorvado. Hasta ahí podrían considerarse achaques, o problemillas propios de la edad como una diabetes tipo II, pero la historia no acababa ahí: Hacía dos años le diagnosticaron una esclerosis múltiple que probablemente le impediría llegar a los sesenta.

- Bueno, dejemos los tristes asuntos para otro momento. Vamos a tomarnos algo, que los canapés no estarán recién hechos eternamente- Con suavidad se cogió del brazo de su padre- Cuéntame algo más de tu familia, Harold ¿Puedo llamarle por tu nombre?- El hombre asintió con una amplia sonrisa- Lo agradezco. Es un nombre muy bonito para no emplearlo en una situación de celebración como esta. Preferiría que me tuteaseis también, no vayáis ahora a tratarme como una señora mayor- Dicho esto se rió suavemente. "Tiene una voz muy dulce" pensó el joven.

Era una mujer de muy buen hablar, y Emil no tardó en confirmar que se trataba de alguien con mucho carisma. Se preguntó porqué alguien como ella nunca se dio a conocer a los medios de comunicación. Después de todo, ser la mujer de un científico de la talla de su marido era algo digno de mención.

Aquello le hizo recordar a Michael ¿Dónde se había metido? Apenas había tenido tiempo de decirle nada, ni una palabra que pudiera levantar aquel ánimo, al parecer tantas veces diezmado.

No había tenido tiempo de decirle lo que pensaba al respecto…

El sol deslumbró su vista cuando llegaron al patio central. La primera palabra que se le vino a la mente a Emil era "enorme". Luego vinieron otras como "espacioso" o "cuidado" pero era innegable que aquel jardín podía albergar perfectamente a unas cuatro mil personas. A su izquierda se encontraba la reportera que le había llamado la atención en la entrada.

- Aquí April O´Neil, informando desde el patio central de la universidad de Columbia. Acabamos de terminar el acto de presentación del nuevo año académico. Grata fue nuestra sorpresa cuando resultó ser el hijo del famoso investigador Baxter StockMan el primer alumno de la promoción de los estudiantes de primero. Nos gustaría tener unas palabras con él pero parece ser que no lo encontramos por aquí…-

El grupo se desplazó con disimulo. Claire decía que no estaba dispuesta a compartir sus impresiones con los medios de comunicación.

- A mi marido tampoco gusta de hablar en excesivo con los reporteros. Si ahora me entrevistaran sobre Michael indirectamente estaría contribuyendo a aumentar aún más la repercusión de mi marido en las redes de información- Suspiró con un matiz de exasperación- Bueno, Harold, me estabas hablando de tu mujer ¿De qué trabaja?-

- Es ama de casa. Estudió la carrera de INEF cuando vivíamos aquí pero nos tuvimos que ir a España por motivos de trabajo-

- ¿Y eso hace cuántos años fueron?- Preguntó en tono inocente

- Hace casi veinte años-

- Curioso…-

Los dos adultos parecían bastante abstraídos en su conversación. No obstante, a Emil le dio la impresión de que aquella mujer tan bella parecía interrogar sutilmente a su padre. Era como si quisiera confirmar lo que ya sabía.

"¿Qué estás pensando, tonto?" Se dijo a sí mismo "Que sea la mujer de su jefe no le da la potestad de comportarse de esa manera. Simplemente se están conociendo y ya está. Así son los adultos"

- Voy a buscar a Michael. Ahora vuelvo- Informó. Harold y Claire asintieron levemente, tras lo cual retomaron la conversación, que en aquellos momentos versaba sobre el domicilio de los Corbett.

- Es una casa muy bonita, con vistas al mar. Si quieres te doy la dirección y podemos tomar una copa…-

Comenzó a perderse entre la multitud. En su camino se encontró con algunos grupos de nuevos alumnos, así como sus familiares, entre algunos reporteros, pero no tuvo suerte.

Sin darse cuenta se desplazó hacia un lugar bastante apartado del patio. Se encontró delante de él un arco que daba a otro pasillo que a su vez comunicaba con otro patio, más pequeño, a través de un sistema de arcos en la pared izquierda.

Puso la mano en uno de los pilares de la entrada al corredor y observó con mayor atención. La pared era de piedra antigua, quizá algo erosionada. Quizá era porque no diera tanto el sol en esa zona, pero hacía mucho más frío.

Emil no sabía el motivo, pero algo le decía que no estaba mal echar un vistazo por ahí. A lo mejor Michael había buscado un lugar para estar sólo, y aquel patio parecía cumplir todas las condiciones de silencio y soledad que podía necesitar.

Inmediatamente después de dar un par de pasos por aquel pasillo el murmullo de la multitud del patio contiguo quedó amortiguado, como si el joven y el grupo estuvieran separados por muchísimas más paredes. Volvió la vista atrás: La gente seguía ahí.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Pensó, intrigado. Respiró hondo y continuó hacia adelante. En contraste con el silencio, sus pasos hacían demasiado eco para tratarse de un pasillo abierto. No tardó más de treinta segundos en poder apreciar a través de los arcos en media punta aquel patio interior, que parecía encontrarse en el más profundo secreto.

No era muy grande, como mucho tendría las dimensiones de una pequeña cancha de baloncesto. En aquellos momentos hacía sombra, por lo que las enredaderas que cubrían en su totalidad aquellas cuatro paredes parecían mucho más oscuras que el verde esmeralda que se encontró en los otros jardines de la facultad. Había un camino empedrado que formaba una cruz griega, rodeado de un césped salpicado con algún que otro arbusto de flores de todo tipo: Podías encontrar las típicas rosas rojas, pero también había caléndulas y crisantemos. En el centro de la cruz había una fuente pequeña, de poco más de dos metros de diámetro. En piedra tallada se apreciaban tres ángeles con los brazos extendidos, cuyas bocas estaban abiertas, de las que manaba el agua cuyo chapoteo rompía el silencio que podía penetrar hasta en los huesos.

Al parecer su intuición estaba en lo cierto: Alguien se había separado también de la multitud y se encontraba admirando la fuente, de espaldas a Emil.

Pero ese alguien no era Michael.

- Hacía muchos años, cuando yo no era más que un niño, este patio interior estaba repleto de mariposas. Eran de todos los tipos que podían existir en el mundo: La Gonepterix Cleoplatra*, cuyo encanto reside en su similitud con la hoja de un árbol, la Bombix Mori*, con sus majestuosas alas negras y amarillas… pero ahora, con la contaminación, han huido a otros lugares-

Su voz no era más que un susurro quejumbroso. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, tomándose su tiempo. Unos ojos azules y cansados le devolvieron la mirada. Lo que quedaba de su cabello rubio se encontraba ralo, sin vida. La sonrisa que esbozaba le parecía a Emil un recipiente de profunda tristeza.

- ¿Es usted…?- Aquello fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de que Baxter Stockman lo interrumpiera.

- Creo que sobran las presentaciones, Emil Corbett- Ahora que lo tenía delante, el chico pudo observar que la edad lo había perdonado aún menos de lo que había llegado a pensar - Te he visto hablando con mi mujer. Seguramente te habrá dicho que no había venido, pero en realidad es algo que suele decir para que la gente no me busque. Les dices una mentira y pierden instantáneamente la capacidad de ver más allá que la afirmación en boca de alguien a quién se le atribuye una mediana fama de credibilidad. La sociedad sufre de una gran carencia de raciocinio- Tosió un poco. Su boca esbozó una mueca seria, a tiempo que fruncía el ceño- Dime, Emil, naciste aquí hace casi veinte años ¿Verdad?-

Tardó algo en asentir. Pese a la explicación seguía impresionado por la presencia de un hombre como aquel. Desde que era pequeño le habían hablado del increíble e inteligente Baxter StockMan. Incluso su padre, que en teoría era su mano derecha, le había comentado que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él cara a cara.

- Aunque el Sr. StockMan es la mente primigenia de la empresa, en realidad es su mujer la que toma las riendas de la situación- Recordó oír a su padre comentar a Charlotte el segundo día que llegaron a Nueva York- De hecho, ella fue la que habló con nuestro amigo cuando él me recomendó. Me pregunto si no morirá antes de que pueda verle la cara- Harold añadió eso último a modo de risa, a lo que su mujer le dio un pellizco a modo de reprimenda.

Baxter se quedó un momento en silencio mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Emil. Parecía pensativo, como si estuviera recordando algo del pasado.

- Lo que me temía. Has de saber que las coincidencias no existen. Todo es un entramado de relaciones superpuestas de algo que llamamos destino- Se llevó un momento la mano a la sien, a tiempo que ésta le empezaba a temblar. El corazón del chico empezó a latir más rápido. "Hay algo que no marcha bien" Pensó, pero se sentía paralizado, no sabía porqué- Soy un cobarde. Siempre lo he sido. He pensado en avisar a tu padre, pero el miedo a que no me crea siempre ha podido conmigo. No obstante, el destino te ha traído a mí, por lo que voy a emplear las fuerzas que me quedan para decirlo tan sólo una vez…-

Todo estaba en silencio. El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Emil tenía los ojos abiertos, y cuando se dio cuenta se fijó en que un sudor frío le corría por su frente y sus puños estaban apretados. Sentía cómo sus músculos estaban en tensión, pero no podía relajarse.

Fue entonces cuando Baxter dijo aquellas palabras.

_Estáis en peligro. _

Por un momento juró no haber escuchado bien. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Parpadeó. Aquello no podía ser real, la cabeza tenía que estar jugándole una mala pasada.

Pero aún así…

- Creo que he escuchado mal, Sr. Stockman ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? El calor aquí es muy malo- Preguntó en tono dubitativo. Sí. Tenía que ser eso. Su padre le había dicho que estaba muy enfermo últimamente.

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!- Su voz, por un momento, recobró el vigor que tenía antiguamente. A lo lejos una bandada de pájaros empezó a graznar a tiempo que prendía en vuelo. Una brizna de viento de procedencia incierta mecieron sus cabellos- Debéis iros de aquí- Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Se acercó inusitadamente rápido a Emil y le cogió del brazo- _Él _se dará cuenta de vuestra existencia e irá a por vosotros…-

- Voy a avisar a su mujer- Emil se desasió de aquel hombre que parecía estar al borde de la locura y empezó a dar un par de pasos de vuelta al gran patio. Sin embargo, el científico volvió a cogerle fuertemente.

- Si no me crees, recuérdale a tu padre lo que pasó hace casi veinte años ¡Pregúntale quién fue culpable de..!-

Pero no llegó a escuchar el final de la frase. Su mente se llenó de un zumbido que provenía de su propia cabeza. Su cuerpo se convirtió en un muñeco sin vida.

Antes de perder la conciencia notó cómo el césped verde oscuro se alzaba para recibirlo.

**¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! El señor Stockman hace su aparición ¿Por qué motivo los Corbett están en peligro? ¿Quién es "él"? ¿Tenéis alguna idea? Espero con muchísima ilusión vuestras reviews. **

**En serio, dejadme al menos una, aunque sea para decirme que esto no vale la pena xD. Como leí de una ficker hace un tiempo ¡LAS REVIEWS SON NUESTRAS BOMBONAS DE OXÍGENO! **

**¡Nos vemos pronto! Un abrazo. **

**Con cariño. **

**Jomagaher. **


	7. El vaso de plástico

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me

**Nota del autor: **¡Muy buenas, chicos! Os dije que estaba acelerando el ritmo de escritura de cara al nuevo curso y aquí me tenéis. Pensaba que iba a tardar algo más ya que he empezado a jugar al TALES OF XILLIA. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este maravilloso jRPG y me tiene enganchado. Pero también he sido responsable y no me he olvidado de mi cometido. Espero que os guste el capítulo.

Un abrazo.

Jomagaher.

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL VASO DE PLÁSTICO**

Se encontraba en aquella playa.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de que tuviera memoria, aquel pasaje se formulaba en su mente y se manifestaba en aquel mundo onírico que eran sus sueños. Nunca había estado allí, pero sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón que ese lugar era importante, como si le diera sentido a su existencia.

Siempre era lo mismo: A veces algunas cosas se resaltaban sobre otras, pero por encima de su cabeza se encontraba aquel cielo azul, ese aire salobre que llenaba sus pulmones, y sentía cómo el oleaje que iba a morir a la orilla acariciaba sus pies descalzos.

No obstante, aquella vez se encontraba alguien con él.

Había un hombre. No podía verle la cara, era una cortina de oscuridad. Tan sólo apreciaba su boca, que en aquellos momentos esbozaba una mueca indescriptible.

La mayoría de las veces se encontraba sólo, pero últimamente aquella figura le acompañaba silenciosamente. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado, pues no movía ni un solo músculo. O eso, o aquel hombre no era más que una estatua.

Entonces abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido llegó a sus oídos. Sentía que era algo importante, pero no era capaz de escucharlo, siquiera de oírlo. En su lugar, las cigarras acaparaban toda la atención con su melodía penetrante...

Detrás de él había una cueva. Parecía que había algo dibujado en tiza…

0000000000000

Emil no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Todo era muy confuso. Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama de hospital recordó que había estado todo ese tiempo en un limbo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. En un recodo de su mente visualizó a su padre corriendo hacia él, aún más pálido de lo que era en realidad. Otras imágenes y sensaciones se superponían en su cabeza: El sonido de una ambulancia, la vista del techo de un corredor que pasaba ante sus ojos…

¿Qué era lo que le había llevado allí?

- Me alegro de que hayas despertado- Alguien desconocido le habló en tono conciliador.

Su vista terminó de enfocarse, y vio que sentada a su izquierda se encontraba, presumiblemente, la doctora que le había atendido. El joven supuso que podía tener perfectamente entre unos treinta o cuarenta años: Llevaba el pelo negro entrecano recogido en un moño, y en aquellos ojos marrones se comenzaban a marcar las patas de gallo. Aunque la bata le impedía juzgar su constitución, Emil pensó que estaba algo rellenita.

- Soy la Doctora Alexandra Bert. Encantada de conocerte- Su tono de voz era muy suave, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. El chico se dio cuenta de que en el cuello llevaba un llamativo colgante en forma de sol- ¿Emil te llamabas?- El chico asintió- ¿Te sientes bien?-

- Bueno…- Las palabras le salían difícilmente. Ahora que había recuperado la conciencia, se sentía ligeramente aturdido- Me siento un poco mareado, pero nada más-

- Es normal- Respondió la Doctora. Puso una mano sobre otra, en actitud conciliadora. No sabía cómo, pero la mujer parecía disponer de un don natural para inspirar confianza- Te desmayaste a causa de una bajada de tensión. Fue una suerte que te encontraran antes de que fuera a más. Debes de tener cuidado de exponerte a ambientes cargados o estar demasiado tiempo al sol-

Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta, a lo que respondió la médico con un suave "Adelante".

Entró una enfermera.

- Doctora Bert, han vuelto a llamar del orfanato. Es por Nana. Oh…- La joven se sonrojó al ver que había hablado más de la cuenta delante de otro paciente.

- Muchas gracias, Lebrel. Puedes irte- Alexandra pareció omitir el detalle. Sonrió tan ampliamente que sus ojos apenas eran visibles.

La chica asintió nerviosa y volvió a cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Hecho esto, la doctora suspiró y se levantó.

- Bueno, Emil. Deberías quedarte aquí un par de horas más para comprobar que tus constantes se estabilizan por completo. Como bien puedes ver, hay otros lugares en los que me necesitan- Sonrió fraternalmente y le tendió una mano regordeta y pequeña- Ha sido un placer conocerte. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no te encuentres mal. Cuídate ¿Vale?- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y tras una última mirada desapareció de su campo visual.

Todo se quedó en silencio, tan sólo interrumpido por los pájaros que se oían piar desde la ventana de su habitación, abierta de par en par. Aquella soledad le hizo volver a intentar recordar lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Adelante- Emil tardó un par de segundos en procesar que estaba sólo. Todavía la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Mientras se abría la puerta pensó que se trataría de su padre, que había estado con él en la graduación. O su madre, que probablemente habría sido avisada por Harold y habría ido conduciendo de manera temeraria hasta allí, tal y como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa. Incluso una parte de él esperaba que fuera su prima Shirley.

No obstante, no esperaba para nada que quién entrara en la habitación fuera Claire Stockman, la madre de Michael.

- Buenas, Emil- Saludó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rojos y carnosos. Se acercó y se sentó donde un minuto antes se encontraba la doctora Bert- Me han avisado que te habías despertado y he venido a verte tan rápido como me han permitido las piernas. Tu padre está también aquí, pero ha salido fuera para esperar a tu madre y calmarla "antes de que monte un escándalo", como él mismo ha dicho- Rió suavemente a tiempo que se llevaba una mano a los labios- ¿Te vas sintiendo mejor?-

Fue entonces cuando lo recordó todo.

- ¡Señora StockMan! ¿Cómo se encuentra su marido?-

Claire ladeó la cabeza, extrañada.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó a tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

- Estaba conmigo antes de que perdiera la conciencia. Estaba muy alterado. Me dijo…-

Cerró un momento los ojos y agachó la cabeza: Pensar en aquello hacía que le volviera a doler.

Claire parecía verdaderamente preocupada por el chico. Le puso una mano en la frente, y la otra en la suya. Emil se quedó quieto mientras la mujer cerraba los ojos, atenta a lo que sentía.

- Parece ser que no tienes fiebre- Volvió a llevar sus manos a su regazo y cerró los ojos a tiempo que suspiraba. Cuando los volvió a abrir sonreía despreocupadamente- La doctora Bert me ha dicho que es normal que pueda haber algún trastorno de memoria inmediata después de una pérdida de conciencia. Qué digo, tú sabrás de esto más que yo. A fin de cuentas vas a estudiar para ser médico ¿No?-

- ¿No estaba su marido cuando me encontraron?- Preguntó, haciendo caso omiso del cumplido.

Claire le miró con aquellos ojos azul pálido antes de responder con firmeza.

- No, Emil. Cuando te encontramos tu padre y yo estabas sólo-

El joven parpadeó, confuso. Recordó los ojos desorbitados de Baxter Stockman, así como sus palabras de advertencia. Parecía todo tan real…

"_Él_ se dará cuenta de vuestra existencia, e irá a por vosotros"

¿Quién era _él? _¿Por qué, pese a la confirmación de Claire, seguía teniendo la sensación de que aquel encuentro había ocurrido en realidad?

Cuando volvió en sí vio a la mujer de científico frente al lavabo que debía encontrarse de manera obligatoria en todos los hospitales. Cogió un vaso de plástico que se encontraba al lado del grifo y lo llenó de agua. Acto seguido volvió a sentarse junto a Emil y se lo tendió.

- Anda, bebe un poco. Así te sentirás mejor-

El chico le dio las gracias y dio un par de tragos. Cuando se sintió saciado se lo volvió a dar. Claire le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y lo siguiente que sintió el joven fue unos brazos fuertes que le apretujaban contra dos senos abundantes.

- ¡Emil! ¡He venido en cuanto he podido!-

- Mamá, tranquila, estoy bien…- Charlotte parecía no haberle oído. Se quedó abrazándolo durante medio minuto más. Por encima de su hombro vio que su padre y su prima se encontraban en la entrada. Shirley estaba de brazos cruzados.

- Cómo eres- Le replicó con una media sonrisa- Tu primer día de universidad y tienes el especial cuidado de desmayarte a la primera de cambio-

Cuando su madre se separó de él le cogió por los hombros. Sus ojos negros parecían llamear del enfado, pero sobre todo de la preocupación.

- ¡Nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto! Por un momento pensé que se me iba a caer el mundo encima- Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué decir. Se separó del chico y se levantó. Dirigió la mirada hacia Claire y añadió- Supongo que tú eres la mujer del jefe de mi marido. Muchas gracias por todo- Se inclinó secamente.

La mujer de Baxter StockMan respondió al agradecimiento.

Charlotte Corbett era una mujer bastante despreocupada, pero cuando se trataba de su hijo, su marido, o incluso su sobrina su actitud cambiaba radicalmente. Recordó un día en el que, allá en España, salió a dar una vuelta en bicicleta con unos chicos del barrio cuando por un descuido un camión le atropelló bruscamente. Cuando recuperó el sentido le dijeron que llevaba dormido dos días y que había estado a punto de morir por un shock hipovolémico debido a una hemorragia profusa. Aunque su madre no lo llegó a admitir, su padre le contó que estuvo aquellas dos noches enteras en vela, cogida de su mano, culpándose una y otra vez por dejar que pasara aquella desgracia. Si eso era verdad, su madre no contribuyó a confirmarlo, ya que en cuanto se recuperó le hizo prometer que nunca más iría en bici por la calle. Por su parte, Emil había más que aprendido la lección: Aquel accidente le incapacitó parcialmente la movilidad de su pierna izquierda, impidiéndole correr con normalidad.

- Creo que ya me voy a ir. No voy a incordiar más en este ambiente_ familiar_…- Emil no se dio cuenta en aquel momento, pero unos meses después se dio cuenta de que aquella palabra estaba cargada de un significado. Un significado que podría haber previsto muchas cosas.

Se despidió de todos con un asentimiento elegante. Antes de perderse de vista por el pasillo, el joven se fijó en que se había llevado el vaso de plástico consigo.

00000000000000000

La casa de los Corbett se encontraba encasillada en una finca de seiscientos metros cuadrados. Podía parecer osado que se situara en uno de los barrios más ricos de Manhattan, concretamente en uno de los pocos que tenían vistas al mar. De hecho, estaban en primera línea de playa. En verano tendría que hacer mucho calor por aquella zona, pero era innegable que la brisa por la mañana era refrescante.

- Puedes tumbarte en la hamaca y no hacer ni el huevo- A Charlotte le encantaba tomar el sol en el amplio jardín. A cambio, por la casa todavía estaban desperdigadas unas cuantas cajas de todos los tamaños que aún albergaban libros, ropa, y otras cuantas cosas más por la mudanza.

Emil normalmente regañaba a su madre por su holgazanería, pero era cierto que el jardín parecía hecho para tumbarse en el césped y dejar pasar las horas amigablemente: Tenía una belleza salvaje. La enredadera había cubierto casi en su totalidad la valla que separaba la finca de la calle adoquinada. Los arbustos estaban crecidos, dejando libertad a la aparición de algún que otro bichito. El primer día que vinieron el joven juró ver mariposas.

Harold decía que debían echarle mano a aquella situación, pero su mujer se opuso rotundamente.

- ¡Por dios, Charlotte! Mira la de bichos que hay ¿Y si aparece una avispa? ¡Soy alérgico a ellas!-

- Infestamos la casa a repelentes si hace falta- Sentenció con vos firme- Pero no estoy dispuesta a tocar la maravilla que tenemos aquí delante. Como mucho, si quieres, podemos quitar las malas hierbas...-

Era obvio decir que al hombre de la casa le encantaba el orden. "Un caballero galante y limpio" Emil a veces pensaba así de su padre. Sin embargo, si algo le faltaba era carácter, y de eso la mujer de la casa tenía para dar y tomar. Tras una "poco más que airada" discusión, Harold accedió al deseo de Charlotte siempre y cuando aquello no fuera a peor.

La casa era bastante espaciosa. Shirley observó que por el aspecto del edificio, así como las amplias puertas que separaban las distintas habitaciones debía de haber sido una clínica. A lo mejor por aquella razón la familia había encontrado la casa a un más que módico precio.

Un amplio ventanal tanto en el salón como en la cocina permitía observar el maravilloso jardín en cualquier momento del día. Ambas habitaciones comunicaban con el estudio, que era tan amplio como las dos salas juntas. Todavía no habían acabado de habituarlo, pero Harold pretendía atestar aquellas cuatro paredes con estanterías que albergaran todo tipo de libros. La biblioteca de Harold era muy completa: No eran pocas las tardes que Emil había curioseado entre libro y libro, dándose cuenta de que las posesiones de su padre comprendían desde tesis doctorales hasta cómics de papel amarillento de las aventuras de superhéroes que nuestro protagonista desconocía. Una mesa de caoba que se encontraba en el centro y una alfombra de terciopelo rojo sobre suelo de madera completaba el panorama de aquella impresionante sala.

La casa tan sólo tenía una planta más, donde se encontraban tres dormitorios, cada uno con su baño individual. El dormitorio de los padres era enorme. De hecho, la amplia cama matrimonial que habían traído de España no llegaba a ocupar ni una cuarta parte de la totalidad de la habitación. El armario también era el más grande, pero por alguna razón tenía un olor desagradable a dentífrico. La habitación de Shirley no tenía nada destacable, tan sólo una mesa enorme que había ocupado con sus artilugios de ordenador. En contra de las apariencias, a su prima le encantaba el mundo de la informática, tanto que podía hablarte durante dos horas acerca de los distintos microprocesadores que se encontraban disponibles al mercado en aquel momento.

Y luego estaba su dormitorio. Era bastante pequeño. Tan sólo tenía espacio para la cama y una pequeña mesa donde siempre dejaba su portátil encendido. Al lado había un pequeño armario tan ancho como él, en el que guardaba la poca ropa que solía comprar. En ello sí se parecía a su madre: En contraste con su padre y su prima, los otros dos miembros de la familia gustaban de ahorrar dinero en prendas y ganar en sencillez.

En aquellos momentos se encontraba allí. Ya había vuelto del hospital, pero su madre le convenció para que al menos se quedara a cenar. "No vaya a ser que te vuelvas a desmayar otra vez". El joven buscó apoyo en su padre, pero él también estaba de acuerdo. Incluso Shirley estuvo dispuesta a cenar fuera para luego volver juntos.

Se estiró. En aquellos momentos se encontraba frente al portátil, mirando en la página web de su universidad el horario de clases que tendría a partir del lunes siguiente, escuchando como música de fondo el intento de cantar que siempre hacía su padre cuando se duchaba, y el pobre no lo hacía nada bien. Dejó el ordenador en suspensión y bostezó a tiempo que abría las puertas de cristal que daban a la pequeña y única terraza que tenía vistas directas al mar.

Era cierto, su habitación era la peor de las tres. Pero tenía acceso a un lugar íntimo, un espacio que se había hecho suyo desde el mismo momento en el que puso los pies en aquella habitación. Aquel día hacía una brisa suave, y el sol crepuscular resplandecía contra la superficie del mar. Sonrió a tiempo que una brisa de aire fresco le acariciaba el cabello.

Abajo vio cómo su madre salía al jardín y comenzaba a arreglar las plantas con la energía propia de su carácter. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y un peto azul manchado con motas verdes. Pese a eso seguía siendo una mujer atractiva. La luz del sol le daba en los ojos, los cuales una vez más parecían grises en vez de negros.

"Como los míos" Pensó como siempre que observaba aquella particularidad de su madre.

Estaba tan absorto que pegó un respingo cuando escuchó el timbre de la entrada. Charlotte también pareció oírlo ya que dejó las tijeras en el suelo y se dirigió a la entrada. A aquella distancia no podía escuchar lo que conversaban su madre y aquel visitante inesperado, pero pudo leer en sus labios la pregunta "¿Quién es?"

Pareció responder algo que le pareció suficiente porque volvió a entrar a la casa para luego sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta del jardín.

Lo primero que vio en cuanto dio un paso en la finca fue aquella mata de pelo rubio, así como aquellas facciones que en un momento embeleselaron a nuestro protagonista.

Emil no se imaginaba porqué, pero Michael Stockman había decidido personarse en su casa.

**...y terminamos el capítulo con cierta cantidad de intriga, aunque tranquilos, que publicaré tan pronto como pueda. Sé que algunos estarán preguntándose "¿Dónde están las tortugas?" pero tranquilos, que en los siguientes capítulos puede que se crucen en el camino de Emil... o al menos, una de ellas. **

**Os aviso, quedaros con los detalles si no queréis llevaros sorpresitas en la historia. No le he puesto nombre y apellidos a la doctora por ningún motivo ¿Eh? **

**¡Dejad alguna review comentando lo que pensáis! **

**Un abrazo. **

**Jomagaher.**


	8. Leyendas urbanas

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me

**CAPÍTULO 6: LEYENDAS URBANAS**

- ¿Eres un compañero de carrera de Emil?- Preguntó Charlotte a tiempo que le servía un vaso de agua a Michael.

- ¡Es nada más y nada menos que el chico que sacó las mejores calificaciones en la prueba de ingreso!- Exclamó Harold, que estaba sentado en el sofá, al lado de la butaca en la que se encontraba el chico de cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos.

El chico le dio un sorbo al vaso, sin saber qué decir. Emil bajó a recibirle en cuanto le vio desde el balcón. Allí, bajo la luz de la entrada, parecía mucho más cohibido que cuando lo conoció en las puertas de la facultad. Parecía haber llegado por su propio pie, pero tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, tal y como mostraba el tenue rubor de sus mejillas. Mientras hablaba lanzaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva a nuestro protagonista.

- Mi madre me ha hablado de vosotros, y me ha dicho que usted es la mano derecha de mi padre- Harold asintió, orgulloso- Me han contado también lo que le pasó a vuestro hijo, y quería ver si se encontraba mejor-

- ¡Claro que lo está! ¿Es que no lo ves?- Charlotte se puso detrás de su hijo y lo sujetó por los hombros- ¡Está como una rosa!-

Michael se vio obligado a levantar la vista, aunque sólo fue un par de segundos. Salvó la situación dando otro trago de agua.

El chico no se encontraba cohibido exactamente, pero había algo que le agobiaba. Parecía nervioso por alguna razón, como si quisiera decir algo que no podía soltar en aquel lugar. No podía comprender el motivo, pero pensándolo mejor…

- Desde mi cuarto se ven unas vistas preciosas al mar. Es el único que tiene terraza- Añadió con una sonrisa conciliadora- ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe un momento y ahora bajamos?-

Por primera vez desde que vino, Michael Stockman no huyó de su mirada. Tras unos segundos de cavilación asintió levemente.

Tras decir a sus padres que no tardarían más de quince minutos, Emil comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de aquel chico melancólico. El joven no era un experto en relaciones sociales, pero finalmente había entendido el motivo de su nuevo amigo para encontrarse tan agobiado.

Un poco más tarde los dos se encontraban en la terraza. Había dejado de hacer viento, y el sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte. En su lugar, un cielo rosa y alguna que otra estrella brillante se encontraban sobre ellos. Allí podrían hablar tranquilamente.

- Tu cuarto es muy pequeño- Comentó algo más relajado. Incluso pareció esbozar una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció al acto. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Se apoyó en la baranda y mirando al horizonte continuó hablando- Quería pedirte perdón por cómo me comporté después del discurso-

"Efectivamente". Emil se apoyó en la barandilla, codo con codo.

- Siempre ha sido así. Desde que era pequeño me vi envuelto en el mundo de mi padre: Conferencias, congresos, clases magistrales... nunca me han gustado esas formalidades, pero mi madre me decía que si quería ser alguien en el futuro no podía desaprovechar el tiempo. Debía aprender- Se pasó una mano por la cabeza- Pasó mi infancia y debido a mis continuos viajes no había podido hacer ningún amigo. Me evitaban, lo podía ver en sus miradas. Mi profesor de primaria me daba un trato preferente, y eso no hacía más que complicar mi relación con mis demás compañeros. Todos, en un sentido o en otro, pensaban que me encontraba a otro nivel, que era una especie de prodigio, tal y como lo fue mi padre desde que era pequeño- Volvió la vista a Emil. En sus ojos se plasmaba una tristeza profunda- Ha habido gente que me ha dicho que tenía todo lo que alguien podía desear. Pero en realidad sentía que me faltaba algo que ansiaba desde que tenía memoria…-

- …un amigo- Emil terminó la frase por él.

Michael asintió.

- Normalmente la gente, en cuanto me mira, se sorprende y me avasallan a preguntas sobre mi padre, se cohíben o me adulan por sistema. Sin embargo, tú compartiste tu admiración respecto a la facultad- El joven ladeó la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse- Es difícil de entender, pero por una vez alguien había compartido algo conmigo, alguien fue por una vez sincero. Por eso, cuando te enteraste de quién era me invadió el miedo. Pasarías a ser como los demás. No sabrías cómo tratarme, y pasaría a encontrarme sólo de nuevo…-

Emil comenzó a reírse. El rubio lo miró, interrogante.

- Perdona, pero es que me ha saltado la risa. Ya me has contado cómo te sientes, así que es mi turno- Respiró hondo antes de empezar- No te lo voy a negar, me sorprendió mucho saber que eras el hijo de alguien como Baxter Stockman. Sin embargo, te pregunto una cosa: ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?- El chico parpadeó, sorprendido, por aquella pregunta. Le parecía algo tan obvio que no le veía el sentido a aquello- En realidad tiene una solución muy fácil. Desde que eras pequeño experimentaste rechazo por parte de los demás, pero en vez de solucionarlo te has refugiado en ese sentimiento, no has dejado de pensar que entre tú y el resto del mundo hay una barrera infranqueable, el simple hecho de que piensen que eres distinto a ellos es suficiente para que ya la distancia sea insalvable-

- ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Siempre van a opinar lo mismo, nunca van a acercarse a mí…-

- No se trata de que los demás se acerquen a ti, Michael. Tú debes de ser el que se acerque a ellos- Respondió tajante- Cuando los demás murmuraban sobre ti te quedaste callado, cuando de esa manera lo que haces es confirmar lo que sienten- Le puso una mano en el hombro- ¿No te das cuenta de que tú mismo eres el que te has puesto esas barreras? Si tú no le dieras tanta importancia al asunto, los demás tampoco se la darían. Como suelen decir "Dale a las cosas la importancia que tienen". Ya te he dicho que me sorprendió saber quién eras, pero para mí, seas el hijo de quién seas, no me influye para nada: Me caerás igual de bien ó de mal. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, con tan sólo estar tres minutos hablando contigo supe al instante que eras una buena persona- Añadió con una media sonrisa.

Michael no sabía que decir. Al parecer, lo que le había dicho Emil le había abierto los ojos. Se quedó un momento mirando el horizonte. El cielo ya estaba recubierto por un manto estrellado. Las farolas de la calle adoquinada se encendieron tras un ligero parpadeo.

- No sé qué decir. Supongo que tengo que pensar sobre eso- Se quedó un momento en silencio. Se separó de la barandilla y quedó frente a nuestro protagonista. El joven, intrigado, quedó en la misma posición- Gracias, tío- Le tendió la mano. Esta vez nuestro protagonista pudo ver que sonreía genuinamente. Respondió al saludo. No había pasado ni tres segundos cuando Michael pegó un respingo- ¡Ahora me he acordado de una cosa! ¿Qué hora es?-

- Son las nueve y media- Afirmó tras echarle un vistazo a su reloj digital.

El chico de pelo rubio sonrió aún más ampliamente. Puso la mano sobre la barbilla, como si estuviera haciendo cuentas.

- Viernes, a las diez y media…- Chasqueó los dedos- Llegamos a tiempo- Emil ladeó la cabeza, interrogante, a lo que Michael respondió- Puede que pienses que sea algo tarde, pero ¿Quieres que te enseñe una cosa?-

0000000000

Al principio Charlotte se mostró reticente. Por un momento Emil pensó que iba a tener que abstenerse, pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor.

- Sabes bien que confío en ti, pero después de lo que te ha pasado hoy no sé qué pensar…-

- Los médicos dijeron que se encontraba bien, _Char. _Ya son lo suficientemente mayores como para hacer lo que les plazca. Por otro lado, su amigo ha insistido en que le acompañará de vuelta a casa ¿Qué hay de problema en eso?_- _Respondió Shirley, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba con el portátil en el salón, a tiempo que veía las noticias.

_ - Fuentes filedignas nos han afirmado que durante el siguiente congreso de Química y Física, que se va a celebrar en la sala de conferencias de la empresa Vortex, se van a presentar proyectos de investigación de alto nivel. Algunos rumores indican que hasta el señor Stockman tiene algo preparado_- El presentador del informativo, con su sonrisa impecable, exponía las noticias en un tono quizá demasiado profesional. Al menos, esa era la impresión de Emil.

Fuera no hacía mucho frío. Las noches neoyorquinas eran de apariencia helada, pero cálidas si sabías moverte por determinados ambientes. Los dos jóvenes estaban andando ahora por una ancha avenida, por la que todavía pasaban los coches pese a ser tan tarde. A su izquierda vio un edificio pintado de tonalidades rosadas. La puerta de entrada era de cristal, en la que habían pegadas todo tipo de pegatinas de flores y animales. En la arcada estaba escrito en una letra de aspecto infantil: _"El Baúl Sonriente"._

- Es una guardería que lleva bastantes años aquí- Explicó Michael cuando vio el interés de su amigo- Y desde el primer momento lo ha regentado la misma mujer. Cuando apenas tenía cinco años mis padres a veces me dejaban a cargo de la señora Terence, la dueña del lugar- Confesó con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?-

A medida que iban avanzando, cada vez quedaba menos gente por las calles. Se encontraron con un grupo de oficinistas que iban cogidos de los hombros y tarareaban una melodía que Emil desconocía. Un rubor en sus mejillas indicaba que habían estado bebiendo. Unos metros más adelante se encontraron con dos prostitutas que les preguntaron si querían pasar una noche divertida. Emil no sabía qué hacer, pero Michael pasó de largo sin hacerles caso. La indiferencia no impidió que una de ellas les hiciera un corte de manga y que otra se pusiera a insultarlos de todas las maneras posibles.

- Es aquí- Michael rompió el silencio, con los brazos en jarra y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Había andado bastante. Emil se atrevería a añadir que estaban en otro barrio. En concreto, aquel lugar parecía más las afueras de una ciudad que la gran manzana. En las dos partes de la carretera había casas y más casas que apenas llegaban a tener más de un piso o dos. La acera no llegaría a tener más de dos metros de ancho. Las rayas blancas de los pasos de peatones estaban bastante despintadas, y aquellas farolas negras (Las cuales algunas parpadeaban) le hizo pensar a nuestro protagonista que volvía a encontrarse en España de nuevo.

"Parece una urbanización" Pensó con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron al lado de una farola. Emil apoyó su espalda en ella mientras Michael le echaba un vistazo por enésima vez al reloj. Miró a un lado y a otro, y al ver que no había nadie alrededor le preguntó a Emil.

- No creo que lleves mucho tiempo aquí para que hayas oído hablar del Vengador Nocturno ¿Verdad?-

El chico negó con la cabeza. Nunca había oído hablar de alguien así.

- Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quién es, o _qué _es- Hablaba en un tono que se suponía más sombrío, pero en el fondo no podía ocultar su emoción contenida- Sale casi todas las noches por la ciudad y se dedica a recorrer las calles de Nueva York. No se sabe desde cuándo apareció: Algunos dicen dos años, otros cinco, otros se atreven a afirmar que en realidad siempre ha existido, pero que no ha sido hasta ahora cuando la verdad ha salido a la luz. Va montado en una moto negra más grande que ninguna otra jamás fabricada, y oculta sus rasgos en un traje y casco como el tizón que no deja ver una pizca de su cuerpo- Inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que por sus ojos corriera una cortina de sombra- Es mucho más ancho e imponente que un humano corriente. He oído rumores de que es un monstruo que sale de las alcantarillas y se dedica atacar todo tipo de maleantes para dejarlos hechos papilla. Pero en realidad…- Agarró el hombro de Emil con una mano y apretó tan fuerte que le dolió- … en realidad yo sé que se los come vivos. Les arranca las extremidades y bebe la sangre que gotea de ellas mientras ríe, privado de toda razón humana- Emil estaba verdaderamente asustado. Parecía que iba a darle un vuelco en el corazón cuando se separó repentinamente de él y comenzó a reír a bocajarro- ¡Pero qué miedica que eres!- Su amigo soltó un bufido a tiempo que intentaba propinarle un puñetazo en el mismo hombro que le había apretado, pero Michael lo esquivó con elegancia- Anda, venga, no te enfades, que lo último iba en broma- Se disculpó, todavía con una sonrisa que apenas controlaba.

- Me habías hecho daño en el hombro- En realidad le había asustado más la actitud de su amigo, pero no quería parecer tan cobarde.

- Lo siento, lo siento…- Se disculpó amigablemente mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro- A lo que iba. Hay personas que dicen, y sólo dicen, que aunque el Vengador Nocturno aparece al azar en cualquier sitio, en realidad sigue un patrón. Por alguna razón todos los viernes a las diez y media de la noche pasa por esta calle - Se encogió de hombros en un gesto de incertidumbre- ¿Adónde va? No lo sé, y no creo que nadie de a pie lo sepa. Hasta ahora nunca me había animado a comprobarlo por mí mismo, pero ahora que no estoy sólo, no veo el motivo porque no- Le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello a Emil. "Es alguien que ha estado separado de los demás durante toda su vida, pero aun así puede ser muy agradable". Incluso fraternal. Por un momento pareció el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido.

Emil iba a replicar cuando el silencio de la noche quedó interrumpido por el ruido de unas ruedas correr por el asfalto. No era un experto en automóviles, pero era fácil reconocer que se trataba de una moto. Michael se separó repentinamente y miró a la izquierda, el lado de la calle del que provenía aquel sonido peculiar.

Era una moto, cierto, pero era un sonido grave. Recordó que Harold le contó que un motor, cuanto más grave era, mayor tendía a ser el tamaño de lo que impulsaba.

- ¡Al final es verdad!- Exclamó, ya sin disimular la emoción que albergaba.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse.

Lo primero que vieron fue una luz que casi los cegó por completo. Una luz potente, que perfectamente iluminaba toda la calle. Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a aquel resplandor, Emil distinguió la silueta de la moto más grande que jamás había visto en su vida. No importaran cuánta memoria hiciera, no reconocía la marca. "Es que no tiene marca" Confirmó el chico, sorprendido.

Ya estaba a poco más de tres metros de ellos. La moto tenía al menos seis tubos de escape, los cuales podían despertar perfectamente toda la calle. Los remaches eran de metal gris brillante, que resaltaban con la pintura de mano negra. Era muy brillante. "Sea quien sea, es alguien muy responsable con su vehículo"

Pero lo que más le impresionó al joven fue su dueño.

Era aún más imponente de lo que se había imaginado. Tenía los hombros demasiado anchos para un hombre corriente, y a juzgar por sus brazos debía ser alguien con mucho músculo. No podía verle la cara, ya que un casco enorme le cubría la cabeza.

Por un momento, Emil pensó que no era humano.

Y fue entonces cuando volvió la vista hacia ellos ellos. Michael estaba con el corazón en un puño, pero su amigo estaba verdaderamente aterrado por su presencia. Había algo en él que le causaba una sensación de opresión, una sensación agobiante.

"Nos está mirando" Volvió a pensar. Su corazón pareció dejar de latir. Todo dejó de oírse, incluso la presencia de su amigo parecía difuminarse. Tan sólo se encontraban ellos dos. Fue un milisegundo. Un instante apenas captable en la mente humana.

Pero lo que no sabía Emil en ese momento era que el destino le llevaría de nuevo a cruzarse con aquella imponente figura.

**Y hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Casi se me había pasado por alto publicar el capítulo porque hoy he tenido un día un tanto extenuante: Han salido las adjudicaciones de mi matrícula en la universidad (que por cierto, me ha tocado casi todo lo que quería) así como recados de amigos. Puedo adelantaros que en los siguientes capítulos me centraré algo más en las tortugas, así como en la visión que voy a intentar dar acerca del Vengador Nocturno. Me tomaré mi tiempo, no diré todo al principio, pero espero que entendáis que para una buena narración la dosificación es necesaria. **

**¡Dejad vuestras reviews para cualquier opinión y sugerencia! Las esperaré con mucha ilusión. **

**Con cariño. **

**Jomagaher.**


	9. Interludio (1): Pesadillas

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me.

**Nota del autor: **¡Buenas! Aquí venimos algo antes de tiempo con la continuación de mi historia. Como veis, se trata de una especie de "Interludio", un capítulo especial, más corto que de costumbre, en el que muestro detalles de la trama. Cuando retome la publicación semanal, puede que saque un capítulo de este tipo en mitad de la semana, sin previo aviso, así que estad atentos.

Por cierto... ¡Me he terminado el Tales Of Xillia! Es un juegazo, 100% recomendable para los amantes del jRPG. Ahora me pondré a pasarme el contenido extra, que no parece ser tanto como en otros juegos...en fin, ya os contaré.

Un abrazo.

Jomagaher.

**CAPÍTULO 6.5: PESADILLAS**

Harold se despertó de madrugada, incorporándose bruscamente y con un sudor frío que le recorría la frente. Lo único que recordaba de la pesadilla que lo había atormentado era el Fuego. Se llevó una mano a la mitad quemada de su cara. El tacto era extraordinariamente liso, pero había una oquedad donde antes se encontraba su ojo derecho.

"No era más que un sueño. No era más que un sueño" Se repitió mientras respiraba profundamente, controlando los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Mientras se tranquilizaba recordó algunos detalles más: Estaba rodeado de llamas, y andaba sobre ellas, quemándose los pies. Buscaba algo, pero no lo encontraba. Un arroyo de fuego apareció repentinamente delante de él…

"Voy a beber un vaso de agua" Pensó con resolución.

Acto seguido se levantó con la torpeza propia de un recién despierto. En aquellos momentos llevaba un pijama de rallas azul sobre un fondo blanco. La moqueta, del mismo color, acariciaba la planta de sus pies a cada paso que daba hasta que empezó a bajar por las escaleras.

Pasó al lado de la puerta del dormitorio de Emil. Su amigo, Michael, cumplió su palabra y le acompañó de vuelta a casa. Charlotte le había comentado que tenía ganas de enseñarle una cosa, así que le preguntó sobre ella cuando el hijo de su jefe emprendió el camino a su casa.

- Quería enseñarme los alrededores del barrio…- Dudó un poco antes de añadir- …y también me ha estado comentando algunas leyendas urbanas bastante curiosas-

Era extraño. Sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo también habían compartido con él algunos fenómenos interesantes. Abominaciones mutantes comehombres, un ser oscuro que se refugia en la apariencia de una anciana que se lleva a los jóvenes incautos a la oscuridad de la noche…

"Cuando los hechos transcurren de boca en boca, se dispersan hasta tal punto de que no sabes cuál es el límite entre la leyenda y la realidad" Reflexionó a tiempo que bajaba los últimos escalones.

Le sorprendió bastante encontrarse la luz de la cocina encendida. El ventanal que daba al jardín estaba abierto de par en par, y el viento de la noche penetraba en la sala, proporcionando un frescor que la cabeza de Harold necesitaba para desembotarse la mente.

Alguien estaba fuera, en el jardín. Su cabello negro y rizado se mecía al son de una música inexistente. Se volvió con gracia y le dirigió una mirada penetrante de ojos negros.

- No esperaba que también te despertaras a estas horas, Harold-

"Ahora que lo pienso, no me había fijado si Charlotte estaba durmiendo a mi lado o no"

- Ha sido una pesadilla- Por un gesto reflejo su mano izquierda se levantó para acariciar la parte de su cara quemada, pero se contuvo a medio camino.

Su mujer sonrió. A Harold le encantaba sus sonrisas, pero aquella vez era triste. Tras unos segundos de silencio volvió la mirada hacia la luna.

- Yo tampoco puedo dormir. Hacía tanto tiempo que no volvíamos aquí… a veces me pregunto si realmente han pasado veinte años desde...- Hizo una pausa- Supongo que cada uno tiene sus pesadillas ¿No crees?-

Se abrazó y tiritó un poco. Harold la cogió suavemente por los hombros, y la llevó al interior de la cocina a tiempo que cerraba el ventanal.

- Anda, venga. Volvamos al dormitorio. Es demasiado tarde para estar despiertos-

El Fuego le llevaba persiguiendo demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, no permitiría que alcanzara a Charlotte. Debía de ser fuerte no sólo por ella, sino por Shirley y por Emil.

- Oye, Harold…- Retomó la conversación mientras subían los escalones, de camino al dormitorio- ¿Es cierto que mis ojos parecen grises cuando les da el sol?-

Conocía aquella pregunta. Siempre se la hacía cuando tenía una pesadilla.

La respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

- Es cierto, pero también es verdad que hasta los ojos más marrones pueden parecer de otro color cuando la luz incide sobre ellos- Le cogió la mano suavemente, intentando transmitirle seguridad. "Un día de estos voy a llevarla de viaje. Le voy a demostrar que no hay motivos para tener pesadillas. Todo va a ir bien"- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, cariño?-

Charlotte se quedó un momento pensativa. Fueran las que fueran las dudas que albergaba su mente, pareció recuperar la compostura. "Es cierto. No hay motivos para preocuparse. El Fuego no los alcanzará. A ninguno de los cuatro"

- Por nada- Respondió con una sonrisa. Y esta vez era genuina.

**¡Tada! ****Sé que ha sido muy corto, pero os prometo de verdad que en el capítulo siguiente sí nos enteraremos de cosas muy interesantes... un pequeño dato, se va a llamar "El Vengador Nocturno" así que podéis haceros una idea sobre en quién se centra ;) **

**¡Besis! **


	10. El Vengador Nocturno

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me.

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL VENGADOR NOCTURNO**

La parte sur del distrito de Bronx era muy conocida por su elevado nivel de delincuencia. A altas horas de la madrugada no era raro encontrarse con algún grupo de quince pandilleros que no superarían los veinte y pocos años que se sumergían en alguna pelea de bandas, o se congregaban en torno a una hoguera para hablar de las putas que se habían follado, o para intercambiar todo tipo de drogas. El Vengador Nocturno las conocía demasiado bien: Heroína, barbitúricos, cocaína… todo estaba permitido en aquel mundo apartado de la mano de Dios.

En circunstancias normales, Raphael se habría parado a darles una paliza y enseñarles lo que debían hacer en realidad unos chicos como aquellos. Seguramente muchos de aquella escoria eran los más mayores de una familia en la que los padres se reproducían como conejos y no darían abasto para alimentar a tantas bocas hambrientas. Creyó ver a un drogata con el que había tenido encontronazos varias veces. El muy idiota casi se meó encima cuando lo vio delante de él la segunda vez. Empezó a correr, intentando escapar de su presencia, pero lo que no sabía aquel desgraciado era que las "presas" favoritas del Vengador Nocturno eran aquellas lo suficientemente cobardes como para no darse cuenta de que no tenían escapatoria. Sentía un placer insano por cada puñetazo que iba a parar a esos pómulos hendidos.

"Sois de lo peor, joder" Pensó con ira. "Espero que esta vez no se os ocurra atracar a nadie, porque por mucha prisa que tenga me pararé a daros la paliza de vuestra vida"

Todo era culpa de ellos. Debía proteger a la gente de chusma como aquella. No era suficiente luchar contra el Clan del Pie, o cualquier otro colectivo que actuara desde las sombras para asumir el control de la ciudad. Leonardo se opuso abiertamente a su idea cuando descubrió su "trabajo", hacía ya unos meses.

- Deja ese asunto a la policía, Raphael- Sentenció con firmeza- No puedes destrozarte de esta manera ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ya con esto?-

"Casi cinco años, imbécil"

- ¿Y a ti eso qué te importa? ¡Cada día cientos de personas son asesinadas en las calles! ¿Dónde está la policía en esos momentos? ¿Eh?-

- ¡No puedes permitir que descubran lo que somos! ¿Y si alguien viera lo que hay detrás de ese traje? Es cierto que debemos proteger a los humanos, pero debemos tener cuidado de mostrarnos abiertamente. Recuerda cuando ocurrió lo de aquella chica…-

- ¡La salvamos de unos delincuentes que planeaban violarla, y posteriormente matarla!- Exclamó levantando los brazos. Su hermano lo ponía de los nervios: Tenía una moral implacable, y siempre haría lo que Splinter le dijera. Siempre.

Leonardo frunció el ceño. Cruzó los brazos antes de continuar.

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando no puedas hacer más por los demás, cuando tus fuerzas se agoten, hermano? No lo niego, quizá eres el más fuerte de la familia, pero también tienes tus límites…-

No pudo decir más, porque recibió un puñetazo directo en la mejilla. Raphael sabía de sobra que podría haberlo desviado con facilidad: Leonardo no era tan contundente como él, pero su técnica superaba con creces la suya. Sin embargo, por alguna razón decidió aguantar con firmeza el golpe. Alguien normal se habría caído redondo. Su hermano tan sólo se tambaleó un poco, pero recuperó la compostura a tiempo que se limpiaba con el brazo un hilillo de sangre que le salía de la boca.

En sus ojos no había enfado, sino algo como ... ¿decepción? . Y aquello no hacía más que enfurecer a Raphael.

- Tan sólo me preocupaba por ti. Si sigues a este ritmo acabarás muerto en algún callejón- Fue lo único que le dijo, y a paso rápido abandonó su habitación. Desde aquel día Leonardo no le dirigía la palabra, nada más que para los entrenamientos y algún asunto a comentar del día a día.

Más tarde sus hermanos también lo descubrieron, aunque si pensaban como el dichoso líder sin miedo, ninguno le sacó el tema. No obstante, de vez en cuando Donatello le dedicaba algún ceño fruncido cuando decía que iba de patrulla.

Su padre fue otro cantar. Cuando le convocó en el _dojo_ para hablar personalmente sobre el tema se limitó a mirarle con aquellos ojos rasgados.

- Te conozco más de lo que crees, Raphael. Sé que por mucho que intente hacerte cambiar de opinión nunca lo harás. Tan sólo ten esto presente: En ese traje no está la respuesta que buscas-

"No me conoce" Pensó el Vengador Nocturno. Para empezar ¿Acaso tenía alguna idea de los motivos que le empujaban a aventurarse por las calles más inhóspitas de Nueva York?

Además, como bien sabían sus hermanos y su padre, no siempre se aventuraba sólo por las calles.

- Hey, tío ¿Dónde te encuentras?- Una voz conocida resonó en su casco. Éste llevaba incorporado un transmisor cuya frecuencia sólo concordaba con la de su pareja- Llevo intentando contactar contigo un buen rato-

Desde que conoció a Casey Jones, hacía ya mucho tiempo, se hicieron amigos casi al instante. A fin de cuentas, él también era un alma rebelde, como él: Pocas noches no lo acompañaba en sus patrullas con aquel palo de hockey y esa máscara que le hacía parecer tanto al famoso Jason Voorhoes. Cuando Leonardo y los demás se enteraron a través de April que también su novio había decidido acompañar a su hermano en sus "locuras", su "preocupación" se apaciguó un poco.

- He estado visitando a cierta persona- Respondió a tiempo que giraba bruscamente y tomaba un atajo por un callejón.

- ¡Ah, es verdad, hoy es viernes!- Casey comprendió al acto el motivo de sus dificultades para localizar a su amigo- ¿Cómo está tu chica?-

- ¡No es mi chica, cabrón!- Exclamó con un ligero rubor que le recorrió sus mejillas. Era una suerte que nadie viera a través de su casco.

Pero era cierto que había ido a visitarla. Se encontraba en un lugar bastante aislado, por lo que siempre tenía que pasar por la misma calle para llegar allí. No le hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero no tenía más remedio.

Pensar en ella le hizo recordar los dos jóvenes con los que se había cruzado fugazmente. Uno de ellos se parecía mucho a…

"No. No pienses más en eso" Había sido un producto de su imaginación, o una coincidencia.

_Prométemelo, Raphael. _

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo trabajo? ¿Aburrido?- Intentó cambiar de tema

- No ha habido nada interesante. Tan sólo un chico se ha desmayado por el calor. Los jóvenes ya no son de la pasta de la que estamos hechos tú y yo. Pero a lo que iba ¿Estás cerca de la zona industrial de Bronx?-

- Estoy a cinco minutos ¿Por?- El tono con el que había hecho la pregunta no le gustaba nada.

- Ve allí cuanto antes. Deberías de ver esto-

Llegó a las afueras del polígono industrial en tres minutos y cuarenta segundos. Dejó la moto escondida y empezó a correr amparado en las sombras. Sus pisadas resonaban en las paredes del callejón cuando sus pies chapoteaban en un charco de contenido incierto. Si mal no le había indicado Casey, se encontraba en la salida de aquel callejón.

Y allí estaba, apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos. Sobre él un foco parpadeaba, amenazando con apagarse.

- Cada vez te superas a ti mismo- Le comentó dándole una palmada en el hombro- ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Competir en moto GP?-

- ¿Qué es lo que querías enseñarme?- Preguntó secamente.

Casey se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que hablara más bajo. Se pegó a la pared tanto como pudo y le indicó a Raphael que mirara en dirección a la gran nave verde que se encontraba delante de ellos.

Era bastante grande, incluso para encontrarse en el polígono industrial. A diferencia de la mayoría de las construcciones de la zona, estaba hecha a partir de ladrillo grueso. No había tejado. En su lugar había una azotea en la que sólo se podía apreciar una antena parabólica del tamaño de tres hombres. Había una verja que separaba la nave de la carretera en un espacio de cien metros al menos. Ésta tenía una pequeña puerta que estaba cerrada con multitud de cadenas. La parte superior se encontraba alambrada, impidiendo el acceso por la parte superior.

"Da la sensación de que estamos ante un campo de concentración" Pensó Raphael.

El campo de concentración parecía tener un dueño, tal y como pudo ver escrito con letras blancas en la entrada de la construcción, que constaba de una compuerta de metal que podía llegar a los cinco metros de altura.

"FARMACÉUTICOS VORTEX. SOCIEDAD LIMITADA"

Pero aquello no era lo que más le llamó la atención en aquel momento.

Había una furgoneta al lado de la verja. Era grande y negra. Podían caber perfectamente hasta ocho personas…

Y tenía pintado un pie rojo en el lado.

El corazón de Raphael pareció detenerse. Por un momento pensó que se encontraba en un sueño. Había pasado medio año desde que no tenían ninguna noticia del Clan del Pie. Habían desaparecido repentinamente, de la noche a la mañana, como si nunca hubieran existido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?- Preguntó la joven tortuga en un susurro.

- Cerca de media hora- Respondió secamente su amigo- Mira…- Las puertas delanteras de la furgoneta se abrieron, y de él salieron dos personas enfundadas en un mono color morado, en el que podía verse pintado en la parte izquierda del pecho, justo en el corazón, aquel pie rojo que tantos problemas les había causado a Raphael y los suyos hacía tanto tiempo. Aunque una de ellas llevaba máscara, el otro tenía la cara descubierta. Tenía un corte de pelo a lo militar, y una cicatriz en forma de rayo le cruzaba la mitad izquierda de la cara, la cual había llegado hasta el ojo, que al parecer había perdido todo atisbo de color.

Superada la emoción inicial, Raphael sentía cómo su sangre comenzaba a hervir de rabia. Sus pupilas se dilataban, sus manos se dirigían hacia sus sais…

Casey le puso una mano en el hombro. Su amigo lo miró en una mezcla de enfado y reproche. El hombre del palo de hockey negó con la cabeza.

- Sé que sientes la necesidad de desengrasarte mientras les das una paliza, y no te niego que yo también- Confesó. Sus ojos azules brillaban a través de la máscara- Pero parece estar esperando algo. O a alguien-

Y era cierto. Cuando volvió a fijarse en la furgoneta, el hombre del ojo blanco había cogido un celular y parecía estar hablando con alguien. Andaba de un lado para otro, y aunque su tono de voz era tranquilo, era obvio que se encontraba nervioso por alguna razón.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habían aparecido después de seis meses?

- Ahora están distraídos. Podemos ir ahora que están desprevenidos- Volvió a arremeter Raphael. Apretaba los puños, en un vano intento de contener aquel impulso que volvía con mayor fuerza que nunca.

Casey iba a replicar cuando algo chirriante retumbó en sus oídos. Los dos amigos no eran capaces de comprender de dónde provenía aquel sonido cuando vieron que la compuerta de la nave verde se estaba abriendo. El hombre del ojo tuerto se separó del celular y miró hacia adelante, al igual que su compañero enmascarado.

En contra de lo que se esperaba Raphael, la compuerta se quedó abierta a mitad de camino. De la oscuridad interior salió una figura envuelta en una capa blanca que le cubría el cuerpo entero. También llevaba una capucha del mismo color, la cual dejaba entrever una parte de la cara, pero debido a la lejanía, ni Casey ni la tortuga podían distinguir de quién se trataba. Empezó a andar a paso rápido hacia la verja y se paró ante las cadenas. Empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó una gran llave de hierro. Le costó un poco meterlo en la cerradura, pero tras treinta segundos de maniobra las cadenas caían al suelo a tiempo que abría la verja y salía al encuentro de los dos ninjas del Clan del Pie.

Comenzaron a hablar.

- Buenas noches- El tuerto hincó la rodilla en el suelo y habló mientras miraba a los pies de aquella figura. Lo mismo hizo su compañero enmascarado- Esperamos que haya conseguido lo acordado con todas las facilidades posibles-

La figura se rió suavemente. Cuando habló, Raphael reconoció el tono de una mujer adulta.

- Eres encantador, Leto. A veces creo que te olvidas con quién estás hablando- Le tendió la mano, instándole a levantarse- Ha sido coser y cantar. Vortex ya apenas emplea esta construcción, por lo que está bastante abandonado. Lo único que he tenido que hacer es trucar las cámaras de seguridad de las instalaciones y… ocuparme de los guardias de seguridad que aún quedaban-

- ¿Lo ha conseguido?-

La mujer rebuscó en los dobladillos de su capa hasta que sacó una gruesa carpeta negra.

- He adjuntado tanta información como he podido. Va a ser difícil, pero si lo hacemos como propongo aquí no creo que hayan demasiados problemas- Le dio con delicadeza los documentos. Leto iba a echarles un vistazo cuando la mujer de blanco cogió su muñeca tan rápido que hasta Raphael no habría podido evitarlo. El hombre intentó zafarse, pero al parecer la mujer lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un tono mucho más grave y autoritario. En nada se parecía a la mujer delicada que a la joven tortuga le dio la impresión que era- Creía que tenías el suficiente sentido común para saber que estos papeles son para Shredder, y sólo él tiene derecho a leerlos-

El hombre no respondió de inmediato. Apretaba los dientes en un gesto de dolor.

- Me dio permiso para supervisar que la información se encontrara en buen estado-

Aquello pareció enfurecer a la mujer. Empezó, lentamente a retorcerle la muñeca.

- Shredder es demasiado blando con vosotros. Debería de haceros ver de una vez por todas cual es vuestro lugar- Le soltó la muñeca con cierta brusquedad- No hablamos más que de piezas y jugadores: Una torre puede ser más fuerte que un alfil, y éste a su vez pueden ordenar a los peones que hagan los trabajos más ingratos. Pero todos ellos se encuentran bajo el control del rey, la esencia del jugador. Sin rey, no hay equipo. Sin rey, las piezas no tendrían a nadie al que seguir, y toda aquella pieza que ose interferir en el devenir de la partida estará abocada al fracaso- Se quedó en silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar recuperó el tono jovial con el que se presentó- Pese a todo, seguimos estando en el mismo bando. Hagamos cada uno el papel que nos corresponde y todo irá bien. Buenas noches, Leto- Sin decir una palabra más la mujer volvió a pasar al otro lado de la verja. Ella sola volvió a poner las cadenas en su sitio, y cuando volvió a entrar a la oscuridad de la nave verde, la compuerta volvió a cerrarse.

En cuanto dejó de oírse aquel chirrido, el hombre enmascarado dejó de hincar la rodilla en el suelo y exclamó enfadado.

- ¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡No pienso permitir que nos trate así ni una vez más! ¿Qué ha insinuado que somos, unas simples piezas?-

- Exactamente- Respondió Leto, conservando la calma. Se volvió a su compañero con expresión sombría. Su ojo blanco parecía refulgir en aquel juego de luces y sombras que proporcionaban las pocas farolas que aún seguían funcionando en aquella calle- Bajo una piel de cordero oculta a un verdadero lobo. Un lobo que no dudaría en comerse humanos si hiciera falta- Miró con su único ojo sano la compuerta por la que minutos antes había salido la mujer de la capa blanca- Pero Shredder la necesita. Por muy peligrosa que sea- Sujetó con fuerza la carpeta negra que le había dado. "Tiene curiosidad por saber lo que contiene, pero tiene miedo de ella" Pensó Raphael- Vámonos. Empieza a hacer frío, y odio el frío-

"Esta es nuestra oportunidad"

- En cuanto pongan la mano en la puerta del coche, salimos de aquí y les arreamos una buena. Sea lo que sean esos planos, no creo que se trate de nada bueno, si viene de Shredder- No por algo la joven tortuga era amiga de Casey. El Vengador Nocturno asintió a tiempo que sacaba los sais.

_Uno… _

Los dos hombres se dirigían al coche. Leto iba a tomar el volante, así que su compañero le tiró las llaves, cogiéndolas al vuelo.

_Dos… _

El tiempo se ralentizaba. Raphael tenía la atención tan focalizada en aquellos dos hombres que no se fijó en la sombra negra que se cernía sobre ellos. Casey juró que gritaba su nombre, pero cuando quería responderle se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo. Luego vio rojo, sólo rojo…

_Tres. _

**¡Como prometí, aquí Raphael hace su primera aparición seria! Aunque no parece haber acabado muy bien ¿Verdad? ¿De quién se trata esta "aliada" de Shredder? ¿Qué le habrá dado al Clan del Pie? ¿Qué ha pasado con Raphael, exactamente? Puede que sepáis algo...en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Si en algún momento los personajes de la serie parecieran muy fuera de lugar, agradecería mucho que me lo comentarais por reviews o mensajes privados con el fin de mejorar. Es el primer fanfic que hago, y me está resultando más difícil de lo que creía mantener a unos personajes ya inventados en su línea, así que no seais muy duros ¿Vale? **

**¡Nos vemos! **

**Un abrazo. **

**Jomagaher. **


	11. Oscuro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT nor its characters.

**Nota del autor: **¡Buenas! Vengo una vez más con mi encargo, que a partir de aquí ya sí que va a ser SEMANAL, publicándose todos los SÁBADOS (los posibles "interludios" los subiré el MIÉRCOLES, así que estad atentos). El lunes que viene empiezo el nuevo curso en la uni y estoy bastante emocionado. En la siguiente publicación os comentaré cuáles son mis impresiones y demás.

Como siempre digo (parezco una repetidora xD), espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Va a estar centrado en otra de las tortugas, aunque tranquil s, sabréis qué ha sido del pobre de Raphael...

¡Un abrazo!

Con cariño.

Jomagaher

**CAPÍTULO 8: OSCURO **

Era guapa incluso cuando estaba desolada.

Sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos de color del otoño y se derramaban por sus mejillas, en aquellos momentos sonrosadas. Sus rasgos eran perfectos: Pómulos marcados, una nariz pequeña y perfilada, labios no muy finos, pero tampoco muy gruesos, una pequeña barbilla no muy prominente.

Siempre le había fascinado.

Podía recordarla cuando le enseñó la biblioteca de su piso. Era enorme.

- Tengo obras de todo tipo: Shakespeare, Cervantes… ¡Hasta tengo un ejemplar de "Rimas y Leyendas" de hace más de un siglo!- Sonrió a tiempo que le tendía aquel ejemplar cuya tapa podía desprenderse en cualquier momento- Es una reliquia de mi familia. Ha pasado de generación en generación-

No sabía desde qué momento empezó a enamorarse de ella, ni tampoco el motivo exacto. Podía ser su inteligencia, su risa, su olor… o en realidad una mezcla de todo eso. Quería decírselo, quería declararse, y poder ser una pareja y salir a pasear por los parques neoyorquinos, como tantas parejas jóvenes seguro que hacían.

"Pero nunca se enamorará de mí. Ya me ha dicho que me ve con su mejor amigo"

Además, ella ya le había declarado su amor a Casey.

Parpadeó. No podía distraerse lamentándose en cosas como aquellas nimiedades. No cuando el hombre en cuestión había llegado de madrugada a La Guarida, con su hermano mayor en brazos y sangrando profusamente, al borde de la muerte.

- ¿C-cómo ha ocurrido esto?- Fue lo primero que preguntó la tortuga de bandana morada cuando vio a su hermano postrado en el sofá. Tenía un profundo corte diagonal en la porción superior del pecho, que llegaba al hombro izquierdo. Pese a la protección del caparazón, la hoja que había llevado a cabo aquel corte debía de ser muy afilada. Raphael respiraba entrecortadamente, y sudaba de manera profusa. "Está entrando en shock". Tenía que actuar rápido. Las preguntas llegarían después- Casey, presiona la herida para detener la hemorragia. Voy a por el botiquín-

Leonardo y los demás no tardaron en despertarse, intuyendo que algo andaba mal. El último en llegar fue Splinter, cuyos ojos brillaron de preocupación, pese a que mantuvo la calma en el último momento.

- No va a morir. Es más fuerte que eso- Decía en un tono de voz bajo. Pero hasta Michelangelo pareció notar la duda en su palabra.

Casey tampoco se encontraba muy bien: Tenía un corte en la mejilla y cojeaba un poco de la pierna derecha. Cuando observó algo mejor, se fijó en que sangraba por la cara posterior del muslo. Donatello quería atenderle también, pero el hombre insistió en que centrara su atención en Raphael primero. Leonardo tuvo que ayudarle.

Le llevaron a su dormitorio, ya que era el cuarto más cercano al salón. En cuanto empezó a desinfectar la herida vio que su hermano ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Se está deshidratando por la hemorragia. Traed agua- Le instó a Michelangelo, que también estaba en la habitación, observando desde la puerta, con los ojos llorosos.

Fue duro. Más de un momento pareció que Raphael les dejaba definitivamente. Sin embargo, entre todos consiguieron hacer que su impulsivo hermano no dejara la faz de la tierra.

No fue hasta que los dos estuvieron atendidos cuando llamaron a April para contarle acerca de lo ocurrido. Llegó tan rápido como pudo: Llevaba una chaqueta marrón sin abotonar que dejaba entrever la parte superior de un pijama color rosa. Una parte de él se sobresaltó al ver su escote, pero no pudo pensar más en ello cuando le abrazó en cuanto le vio, dándole las gracias por haber salvado a los chicos.

Un poco más tarde, cuando los ánimos estuvieron más calmados, decidieron sentarse en el salón. Donatello se encontraba en el sillón. Frente a él estaba Splinter, que estaba inclinado hacia adelante, escuchando en boca de Casey lo que había ocurrido, quién estaba en el sofá, entre Michelangelo y April. Leonardo estaba apoyado en la pared del salón, cuya mirada se encontraba en una cortina de sombra.

"Después de tanto tiempo…" Pensó cuando escuchó cómo se había encontrado con la furgoneta del Clan del Pie delante de la nave industrial.

- … y luego surgió aquella sombra- Hablaba en un tono bajo, como si aquello atenuara la realidad de la situación- Le hizo aquel corte a Raph antes de que pudiera avisarle de nada. Fuera lo que fuera, se movía tan rápido que no parecía humano. Aún no sé cómo pude salir de allí con un amigo en brazos, y toda esa sangre…- Apretó los dientes y miró al suelo, dejando que su pelo largo y negro cubriera su expresión destrozada. Intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas su desesperación- Es mi culpa. Deberíamos de haberos avisado, hacer algo… -

April le cogió de la mano, intentando transmitirle fuerzas.

- Conseguiste salvarlo, Casey. Si no hubiera sido por ti, lo habrían capturado. O peor, habría muerto sin que nosotros hubiéramos podido hacer nada- Había dejado de llorar. Se notaba que intentaba ser fuerte por ella misma y por su novio.

_Ojalá aquella mano que sujetaba suavemente fuera la suya… _

Michelangelo estaba encogido en el extremo del sofá, sin saber bien qué decir. Tenía la cabeza escondida en las rodillas. De vez en cuando respiraba fuertemente, intentando camuflar algún sollozo. Leonardo había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo. Era una muralla impasible, pero Donatello lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que, de todos ellos, era el que más estaba sufriendo por su hermano.

Splinter apretó las manos en torno a su bastón.

- Lo que más me preocupa es que, independientemente del tiempo que ha pasado, Shredder ha vuelto. Y esta vez parece no haberlo hecho sólo- Miró a Casey- Esa mujer de blanco, la sombra negra… nunca nos habíamos cruzado con ellos, pero parecen ser casi tan peligrosos como él- Se sobreentendía a quién se refería- Esos papeles… no sé si habrá manera de poder saber lo que son-

- Podrían referirse a muchas cosas. Si como dijo Casey era una carpeta a rebosar puede haber todo tipo de información: Planos, documentos… puede ser cualquier cosa, y a la vez nada de eso. Lo que sí es seguro es que con información siempre se planea hacer algo. Y ese algo está relacionado con Vortex de alguna manera- Concluyó Donatello, mirando alternativamente a los presentes.

- Vortex es una empresa bastante conocida por su labor en Farmacéutica e Ingeniería Genética. Se rumorea que también tiene un laboratorio de investigación de Física, pero tan sólo es del uso del jefe de la empresa, el Sr. Stockman- Informó April- Teniendo eso en cuenta…-

- ¿Un medicamento peligroso? ¿Algo que se pueda emplear como una bioarma?- Preguntó Casey, inquisitivo

Su novia negó con la cabeza.

- Vortex es bastante transparente en lo que respecta a la comercialización de nuevos medicamentos. Se constata ante notario que se destruye información sobre un producto que no cumple las leyes homologadas-

- Hasta una empresa tan "transparente" puede ocultar sus secretos- Inquirió Donatello

- Si eso fuera así ¿Por qué dejaría una información tan delicada en un lugar en el que apenas hay guardias de seguridad? Si yo fuera el cabecilla de la empresa, me aseguraría de guardar bien esa información. O eso, o destruirla-

"Eso es verdad"

- Fuera lo que fuera, dichos papeles se encontraban en aquella nave industrial. Si no, no tendría que haberse encargado de los guardias de seguridad- Concluyó la tortuga de bandana morada después de una pausa.

- Creo que de ser así podría tratarse de información "no valiosa a ojos públicos"- Casey le dirigió una mirada interrogante. April la captó y continuó- Me explico: Puede suponerse que la información de Vortex se centre en medicamentos a comercializar, proyectos de investigación, o incluso patentes de naturaleza biosanitaria. Es lógico no dejar en un lugar tan poco seguro información tan valiosa. Tiene que ser algo relacionado con la empresa pero que no parezca de gran importancia aunque pueda servirle de algo al Clan del Pie- Frunció el ceño a tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Cuando Donatello iba a preguntarle de qué podía tratarse exactamente, añadió- Investigaré en mi trabajo qué tipo de información guardan en dicha nave industrial. Con un poco de suerte, puede que echen algo en falta allí y nos haga la vida a todos más fácil- Terminó con una media sonrisa, intentando aligerar la situación. No obstante, no sonó todo lo convincente que pretendía ser- No voy a permitir que nos hagan daño. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por devolverles lo que se merecen-

April O´Neil era una mujer sensible. Pero detrás de eso se escondía una voluntad de hierro. Donatello recordaba con cariño cómo sus manos blancas le ayudaban a vendarse las heridas después de una cruenta batalla. En aquellas ocasiones estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su perfume.

- Confiamos en ti entonces, April…- Replicó Splinter, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. Acto seguido se dirigió a sus hijos- Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a salir de las alcantarillas. Mañana pensaremos cómo vamos a organizarnos. Hasta entonces, deberíamos descansar...-

000000000000000000000000

April y Casey se fueron poco después. Donatello insistió en que su amigo se quedara, con el fin de supervisar que la herida curaba correctamente, pero el chico replicó que tenía a alguien más importante de quién preocuparse.

- Además, aquí tengo a mi chica que me protege de todo mal- Añadió mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de la reportera. Ésta sonrió nerviosamente.

Splinter fue el siguiente en despedirse. Le deseó buenas noches a sus hijos y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Parecía más serio que de costumbre. Era comprensible. A fin de cuentas un enemigo había vuelto de las sombras y casi se había llevado a uno de sus hijos en ello.

Michelangelo tardó algo más en irse a su cuarto. Cuando se aseguró de que su padre no podía escucharlo, empezó a sollozar.

- Venga, vamos, Mikey- Le consoló pasándole el brazo por el hombro- Ya verás cómo tu hermano se acabará recuperando. Yo mismo me he asegurado de ello- Sonrió, intentando transmitirle seguridad, en vano-

Dada su conmoción, apenas podía andar por sí sólo. Como siempre que había hecho cuando eran más pequeños y su hermano tenía una pesadilla, le acompañó al dormitorio, le ayudó a acurrucarse entre las sábanas y se quedó a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza hasta que se quedó dormido. Como aquel entonces, su cuarto era una mezcla de pósters de cantantes de pop de los años noventa, y una acumulación casi excesiva de peluches de toda naturaleza: Ositos rojos, conejos rosas… hasta había un panda del tamaño de un niño de ocho años en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Donatello recordó que muchos de esos peluches se los buscó él cuando iban al vertedero a encontrar cosas de utilidad.

- ¡¿Para mí?!- Exclamaba señalándose, con esos ojos azules brillantes de la emoción, a tiempo que cogía aquel panda gigante con sus dos manos- ¡Es precioso, Don! ¡Muchas gracias!-

Le daba igual que le faltara un ojo. Le daba igual que el blanco se hubiera descolorido y estuviera casi tan sucio como el garaje de La Guarida. Tan sólo pensaba que era un panda gigante, suave y blandito, y que su hermano mayor se lo había regalado. Cuando veía su sincera alegría, se preguntaba si habría algún humano en el mundo aparte de Casey y April que fuera capaz de mirarles con esa transparencia.

"Es muy inocente, pero ahí radica su encanto" Pensó, sonriendo. Daba igual que ya fueran mayores para chiquilladas como aquella, pero el más pequeño de la familia tenía_ algo._ De todos era el único que aún conservaba el espíritu de niño, blanco y puro. Quizá era al que más le afectaba el hecho de no poder acercarse a los humanos.

- ¿Por qué, Don?- Le preguntó un Michelangelo diez años más joven. Sus ojos azul claro eran bastante más grandes en proporción a su cara, proporcionándole un aspecto adorable. En aquellos momentos llevaba siempre un osito marrón consigo, que abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho- Puede que seamos diferentes a ellos, pero se les dice que somos buenos, que no les vamos a hacer nada y ya está ¿No?-

Por aquel entonces no supo qué responderle. "No es tan sencillo" Le dijo. El pequeño Michelangelo se miró las manos y dijo:

- ¿Es esto? ¿Esto les asusta?-

Después de aquello se quedó muchos días pensativo. Volvió a ser el de siempre, alegre y despreocupado, pero el hecho de no volver a sacar el tema le hizo pensar a su hermano mayor que en el fondo aquel "No es tan sencillo" le había impactado.

Cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras al salón estaba totalmente oscuro. Lo único que se veía eran los números que resplandecían en el reloj digital sobre la televisión.

"Casi las cinco de la mañana" Pensó no sin mucha impresión. Donatello siempre había dormido poco. Desde pequeño le gustaba hacer cachivaches para él y para sus hermanos. De hecho, él fue quien convenció a su padre para poder ir al vertedero, siempre y cuando fueran de noche, teniendo cuidado de que no los vieran.

"Ya que es tan tarde no vale la pena dormir. Podría ponerme a trabajar un poco…"

Aquello le hizo recordar aquel asunto.

El mal humor le asaltó de nuevo. La impresión de encontrarse a Raphael y a Casey en aquel estado le hizo olvidar momentáneamente lo que tenía que hacer en un futuro. Y ahora, que Shredder había vuelto, tenía otras responsabilidades más apremiantes.

"¿Es que los de la oficina nunca me van a dejar en paz?"

- ¿Ya se ha dormido Michelangelo?- Alguien en la oscuridad le preguntó.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, vio que ese alguien seguía apoyado en la pared. No se había fijado en si se había ido o no antes de acompañar a su hermano pequeño al dormitorio. Donatello asintió.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? No has dicho nada desde que llegaron Casey y Raph-

Su hermano mayor no respondió de inmediato. Se acercó al sillón y se apoyó en él.

- ¿Crees que debería estarlo?- Su tono de voz intentaba ser tranquilo, pero le salía ligeramente quebrado. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad- Don, le dije que no hiciera esas cosas. Le dije que dejara ese traje y no se arriesgara a salir sólo por ahí, por esos callejones oscuros- Apretó las manos.

- Ya dije que sobreviviría de esta- Su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. Otra vez volvía a sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, como cada vez que un ser querido parecía a punto de morir.

Leonardo se acercó a su hermano, tanto que casi podía sentir su aliento.

- ¿Y qué pasará si no sale de esta? Tú lo has dicho, ha perdido mucha sangre- No sabía qué decir. Intentaba dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, pero tenía miedo de que, al liberarlos, pudiera no contenerlos- Si muere será por mi culpa-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Que podría haberle parado los pies. Podría haber sido firme y haber cortado sus intenciones de raíz. Soy vuestro hermano mayor, y como tal he de protegeros a los tres. Es mi responsabilidad como líder del grupo-

Era cierto, de los cuatro hermanos era el más apto para tomar la iniciativa: Equilibrado, reflexivo, no el más fuerte pero sí el más habilidoso… aunque su punto débil siempre había sido ese. Sentía que todo lo malo que pasaba era su culpa, no importaba las circunstancias. Tenía un sentimiento de omnipotencia que le hacía responsable de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pero Raphael siempre había ocupado un lugar especial para él. Los dos siempre estaban discutiendo, y uno pensaba que el otro no tenía más objetivo en la vida que recriminarle todo lo que hacía. Leonardo siempre aguantaba con firmeza todos sus berrinches pero en el fondo sufría verdaderamente por ellos. Cuando eran más pequeños, Donatello recordaba haber entrevisto por la rendija de la puerta de su habitación cómo se quedaba tumbado, mirando al techo, tras una discusión airada.

- No quiero que le pase nada malo- Le explicó la primera vez que le vio de esa manera- ¿Por qué no es capaz de verlo?-

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a guardar esos sentimientos. Pero una cosa era guardar sentimientos, y otra contenerlos verdaderamente.

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir mientras Raphael está en tu cuarto?- Lo habían llevado al dormitorio de Leonardo, ya que era el más cercano a la entrada- Si quieres puedes dormir en el mío. De todas maneras, yo pensaba trabajar un poco…-

Leonardo sonrió tristemente.

- No importa. Ya me quedo aquí en el sofá- Dudó un poco antes de añadir- Supongo que tienes razón. Debería de pensar que se pondrá bien. A fin de cuentas, tenemos a un salvador entre nosotros- Intentó que aquello sonara con algo más de alegría, pero le quedó metálico, cuasi antinatural.

Le costó un poco convencerle de que al menos se tapara con alguna manta. Donatello juró que le decía "Buenas noches" antes de cerrar los ojos, a lo que él respondió igualmente.

"Raphael, tienes que salir de esta sí o sí" Pensó a tiempo que se dirigía a su dormitorio "Si vieras lo que Leo sufre por ti a lo mejor dejarías de ser tan arisco con él"

El dormitorio de Donatello se encontraba en uno de los puntos más alejados de La Guarida, junto a su sala de invenciones. Parecía una extensión de la misma: Todo lleno de ordenadores, pósters del sistema solar, y una mesa de trabajo en la que habían multitud de trastos a medio hacer y muchos más planos medio dibujados.

Intentaba andar sin hacer mucho ruido. No llevaba ni veinte segundos andando cuando vio una luz titilante al final del pasillo. Dicha luz provenía del _dojo_.

"¿Padre aún sigue despierto?" Pensó, intrigado.

Decidió echar un vistazo. Su padre estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, de espaldas a él. A su alrededor había encendido unas pocas velas. Incluso a esa distancia podía oír su profunda respiración.

- Sé que estás ahí, Donatello- Replicó cuando la joven tortuga menos se lo esperaba.

- Perdona, padre. No quería importunarle-

- Al revés, hijo- Se levantó inesperadamente rápido para su edad y se volvió. Sus ojos negros parecían esquirlas en aquel juego de luz y sombras- No podía dormir y esperaba que un rato de meditación me ayudara a calmar mis preocupaciones - Hizo una pausa- ¿Quieres que te enseñe una cosa?-

Donatello asintió. Para empezar, era muy raro que su padre estuviera despierto hasta tan tarde. Era partidario de que un alma feliz necesitaba su tiempo de sueño todos los días, sin excepción.

Le instó a entrar y sentarse mientras rebuscaba en un baúl que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y traía un papel enrollado. Cuando se sentó frente a su hijo lo deslizó entre los dos, desvelando que en realidad era un tapiz. Ya se encontraba desgastado, producto del paso del tiempo. El fondo blanco era amarillento, aunque el dibujo que representaba era una mariposa en pleno vuelo, en un campo de flores de todos los colores. Donatello observó que cada una de ellas estaba bordada con un material distinto: Los hijos rojos de las rosas rojas inferiores estaban mucho más desgastadas respecto a las caléndulas amarillas de la porción superior.

Donatello la recordaba haber visto cuando era más pequeño, cuando él y Leonardo decidieron curiosear en aquel baúl. Años más tarde, aún seguía sin reconocer de qué tipo de mariposa se trataba. No figuraba en ningún libro de Biología o Botánica, al menos no en aquellos que había podido conseguir en el vertedero, o con la amabilidad de April.

- Esto llegó a pertenecer a Hamato Yoshi, cuando yo no era más que una rata que vivía en una jaula, como mascota. Se dice que se bordó hace muchos siglos, y que es tradicional de la familia añadir una flor por cada generación, pero los que lo podían saber han muerto, por lo que nunca podremos comprobar si esa historia es verdad- Hizo una pausa. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción- Estaba recordando el pasado, Donatello. Shredder apareció de la nada, sin avisar, y mató a mi maestro y a todos los hijos de su clan. Ya sabes que pude escapar, y que por aquella sustancia me convertí en lo que soy. Gracias a ella os encontré a vosotros, y somos la familia que nunca pensé que llegaría a tener. Os cuidé y preparé porque representabais en esos momentos, y ahora también, un Legado del clan que ya nunca más sigue existiendo. Desde aquella catástrofe, Shredder siguió actuando en las sombras, intentando dominar la ciudad, para luego llegar a esferas aún mayores. Sin embargo, nunca sabré sus verdaderos motivos detrás de estos deseos de control y destrucción. Nunca entendí porqué se limitaba a ser nuestro enemigo, sin atender a más razones que desear nuestro exterminio- Hizo una pausa- Realmente no sabemos quién es Shredder, ni las razones que le empujaron a destruir nuestro clan. Cuando intento hacer memoria, tan sólo recuerdo una cosa…-

- ¿Y qué es esa cosa, padre?- Preguntó su segundo hijo mayor, aunque una parte de él conocía la respuesta.

Frunció el ceño y su cola siseó en el aire a tiempo que pronunciaba aquellas dos palabras.

_El Fuego. _

**¡Y hasta aquí llegamos! He intentado terminar el capítulo con algo intriga ¿Eh? Ya os avisé que, en cierta manera, había cambiado algunas cosas para este fanfic, y una de ellas es, por así decirlo, el origen del conflicto de Shredder con los protagonistas. Sé que hay algunos a los que les puede haber chocado, pero os pido, por favor, que le deis una oportunidad. **

**Por cierto... ¿Recordáis que algún personaje previamente hablara de "El Fuego"? Ya os he dicho que no dejo las cosas caer porque sí... me gusta encender la bombilla de las ideas en vosotros, los lectores :) **

**Ahora más que nunca ¡Dejad alguna review para comentar lo que os ha parecido! Agradezco cualquier opinión sincera y constructiva, positiva o negativa. Me gusta decir que esto es un trabajo en equipo, en el que todos nos ayudamos los unos a los otros a mejorar. **

**¡Nos vemos el sábado que viene! _**


	12. La Reina Blanca

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT

**Nota del autor: **¡Buenas! ¿Cómo os ha ido esta semana? Ya he acabado de superar esta recta inicial en mi facultad. Este año voy a estar un tanto atareado: Aparte de que tercero es el curso más difícil de mi grado, estoy también en clases de inglés y alemán, además de que planeo apuntarme a un par de clubs de cine y literatura. También he sido elegido Delegado de mi clase por segunda vez, lo cual añade otras cuantas responsabilidades, aunque me gustan bastante.

Por otra parte he tenido un par de problemas de sueño (de toda mi vida he tenido insomnio, y acabo de salir de una "crisis"), que han comprometido mi promesa de publicar el sábado el capítulo ¡Pero aquí estoy! A pie de cañón, dando todo lo que puedo por vosotros, mis lectores.

Lamento que la publicación de esta semana sea algo más corta de lo habitual. Había pensado en tratarlo como un "Interludio", pero desvelo un par de cosas importantes en lo que respecta a la trama, lo que me ha llevado a dejarlo como un capítulo normal.

Espero que os guste mucho.

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA REINA BLANCA**

- ¿Y dices que aparecieron de la nada? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que hubieran testigos antes de que nos reuniéramos?-

- Parecían dos macarras, aunque creo que uno podía tratarse del Vengador Nocturno. Se suponía que es una leyenda urbana ¿No?- Las palabras de Leto eran suaves, dignas de un caballero. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba demasiado enfadada para atenerse al encanto de la voz de un hombre. "Además, está tuerto"- Todavía los estamos buscando, pero no creemos que hayan llegado muy lejos. Fue una suerte que _La Araña _estuviera cerca, ya que los localizó e hirió gravemente a uno. Luego nos contó que iban a asaltarnos. Dice que es algo que notas en la postura corporal, en la tensión de sus músculos…-

Podía imaginarse casi todo lo que iba a decir. _La Araña _era una mujer conocida dentro de la coalición que había formado con Shredder. Manejaba el cuchillo como ninguno, y podía cortar la garganta de cualquier incauto antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia. También trataba todo tipo de arma de fuego, desde pequeños revólver hasta francotiradores tan grandes como ella. La había visto en el campo de entrenamiento. A su lado los hombres eran muy ruidosos, levantando la pistola y quitando el seguro, o al apuntar y chasquear inconscientemente los labios, o respirando más rápido, producto de la tensión y los nervios.

Pero ella era diferente. No hacía ruido, siquiera al andar. Se movía con rapidez y decisión, sin dudar por un instante. Levantaba la pistola a tiempo que quitaba el seguro, y apretaba el gatillo sin apenas apuntar. El tiro siempre iba directamente a la cabeza del muñeco de entrenamiento.

Lo reconocía, _La Araña _era una experta en sigilo y asesinato, pero no le agradaba. Apenas hablaba, casi siempre respondía con monosílabos, y de una manera demasiado seca para su gusto. Era una suerte que durante las reuniones no se desvelaran sus identidades. No le haría ni la más mínima gracia conocer ni una pizca de su vida.

"Es una mujer tan sólo hecha para matar. Tiene que llevar una vida aburrida y sin más sentido que el de saborear la sangre de la gente a la que arrebata la vida" Además, le daba muy mala espina.

Nunca había llegado a verle la cara: Siempre iba ataviada con una bufanda negra que le cubría la mitad inferior, así como unas gafas de sol que le quedaban absurdamente grandes. Lo único que había reconocido era su cabello, negro y simple, incluso un poco sucio en contraste con el suyo, perfectamente cuidado.

- ¿Pero crees que habrán escuchado algo acerca de..?- No. No debía pronunciarlo allí ya que alguien no apropiado podría escucharlo. "Las paredes tienen oídos"

- No sabemos desde cuando presenciaron la conversación, mi señora- Respondió Leto- Pero lo más importante es que no llegaron a tocar los papeles. Ahora mismo Shredder los está leyendo y él en persona os convocará a usted y a las demás Reinas para ultimar los detalles sobre el plan-

"¿También considera a _La Araña _como alguien de mi nivel?" Pensó, indignada. Ella podía tener todo, menos el porte que alguien de su rango debía poseer. No la consideraba lo suficientemente…digna. De hecho, ninguna de las otras tres Reinas le parecían lo suficientemente adecuadas. A veces se preguntaba Shredder qué habría visto en ellas para haberlas elegido para su proyecto.

Quería gente con poder. Gente con potencial para ayudarle en su empresa. Habían tenido muchas dificultades en aquellos seis meses, pero finalmente se encontraban muy cerca…

"Y yo seré la que de el último paso" Pensó con una sonrisa en los labios "Y después de todo tendré por fin lo que me merezco"

- Gracias por la información, Leto. Deberíais de desplegaros con el fin de buscar a esa escoria. La gente no creerá lo que puedan decir un par de despojos, pero deberíamos tener cuidado con ellos. Cualquier nimiedad puede ser peligrosa -

El tuerto tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Lo que usted ordene, mi señora. Cambio y corto- Acto seguido lo que oyó fue el típico pitido de teléfono que tanto podía molestarla a veces. Sin embargo, pese al contratiempo de aquellos dos entrometidos, se encontraba de muy buen humor.

La sala en la que se encontraba estaba a oscuras. Tan sólo había abierto lo justo la ventana que se encontraba tras el escritorio para que pudiera entrar un rayo de luz de luna. Las sombra alargada de su figura apenas tocaba la pared de esa gran habitación. Al lado de la mesa donde se encontraba el ordenador, cuya pantalla era la única fuente de luz artificial, estaba un perchero que en aquella penumbra parecía un hombre de varios brazos. Uno de ellos sujetaba en el puño su capa blanca.

Aquella era una de sus escasas posesiones. En realidad todo lo demás que estaba en aquel lugar no le pertenecía. Nunca. Nunca había tenido elección en su vida. Todo había sido destinado para ella: Dónde iba a estudiar, dónde iba a trabajar, la persona con la que se iba a casar… aquellos eran los menesteres de haber nacido en el seno de una familia rica.

"Daría lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de elegir libremente lo que quiero hacer" Pensaba con una ligera tristeza "Pero, por suerte, si todo sale bien, eso ya no será necesario" Recuperó la sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios.

Al lado del ordenador encendido había un teléfono fijo. Era blanco y pequeño, de aquellos que podías encontrarte en cualquier despacho de oficina. Empezó a pitar suavemente, ya que la mujer se había asegurado de bajar el volumen en caso de que la esperada llamada decidiera presentarse.

"Ya era hora" Pensó, aliviada. Se sentó en el sillón giratorio de cuero blanco que coronaba el escritorio y cogió el auricular.

- Mi señora- La voz que sonaba ya le era muy conocida. Su pequeña chica de los recados era joven, pero resultaba ser de una lealtad extraordinaria- Ya he recibido del laboratorio las pruebas urgentes que pidió realizar- Su tono de voz era profesional. "Entonación monótona, perfecta"- ¿Quiere que vaya ahora mismo a pasarle los resultados, o se encuentra muy cansada?-

- No te preocupes por mí, Layla- "Esto es lo que llevaba esperando todo el día" Iba a añadir, pero decidió guardárselo para sí misma- Ven ahora mismo. Ya sabes dónde me encuentro-

Tardó poco más de cinco minutos en llegar. Teniendo en cuenta la inmensidad del edificio en el que se encontraba, perfectamente podría haber tardado el doble, pero no por algo la había elegido como su secretaria personal. En aquellos momentos llevaba su uniforme de trabajo: Una camisa blanca con una placa en el pecho en el que podía verse escrito claramente su nombre y apellidos, un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y unos tacones que la elevaban cerca de cinco centímetros por encima de su estatura real.

"Y tiene unas piernas tersas y bonitas" Las envidiaba. Parecía como si nunca el filo de una cuchilla hubiera acariciado esa piel tan suave como sus facciones jóvenes, ligeramente atractivas y de ojos grandes, verdes y redondos.

Avanzó con los labios apretados hacia la mesa tras la cual se encontraba. Llevaba una bandeja dorada en la que tan sólo se servía un sobre color rosado. En circunstancias normales, el sobre llevaría el remitente que indicaba con detalle quién había llevado a cabo el complejo proceso de electroforesis nucleica que había pedido hacer.

Sin embargo, aquellas no eran circunstancias normales, como tampoco lo eran las personas cuyos resultados referían aquel papel rosado que no contendría más que unas pocas líneas.

- Muchas gracias, Layla. Puedes retirarte- Le instó en un susurro mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

La mujer asintió mientras daba media vuelta, todavía con la bandeja en la mano, y su figura se difuminaba poco a poco con la oscuridad del pasillo.

Se tomó su tiempo en prepararse para lo que estaba por venir. Con suavidad, como si quisiera saborear cada momento, empezó a abrir el sobre cerrado con tanta delicadeza como le era posible, teniendo especial cuidado en no romperlo. Estaba impaciente por ver lo que contenía, pero bien sabía que, si los resultados que obtenía eran los que esperaba, algunas cosas se complicarían un poco.

"A lo mejor no es verdad" Pensó "A lo mejor todo esto ha sido una impresión mía. Pero se parece tanto a…"

Sacó aquel papel doblado por la mitad que contenía la respuesta a aquel interrogante. Tras respirar hondo, empezó a leer lo que había escrito.

Las primeras líneas eran puro trámite. Normalmente el laboratorio empleaba macros para enviar los resultados de las pruebas que se solicitaban. Por este motivo dirigió su atención a la última línea, en la que podía leerse en letra grande y negra.

"**99,9% de coincidencia. Positivo" **

Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

Cogió su móvil y tecleó frenéticamente el número del contacto con quien deseaba hablar en aquellos momentos. Tuvo que oír un par de veces aquel pitido que tanto le ponía de los nervios hasta que Shredder abrió la comunicación.

- ¿A qué se debe el honor de recibir una llamada a estas horas, preciosa? Pensaba que estarías dormida, preparándote para lo que está por venir- Era un tono de voz metálico, impropio de un ser humano. "A fin de cuentas, él no es humano del todo…"

- Estaría durmiendo si no fuera porque me he encontrado algo muy interesante. No tiene que ver con nuestro plan, pero puede suponer…un pequeño percance -

Shredder le había hablado de _aquel asunto. _Podía alardear que, de todas las Reinas, probablemente era ella la que sabía más secretos de su inmediato superior. "Mi Rey" había llegado a pensar una vez, entre risitas. Recordaba todavía cuándo le contó aquella historia, hacía tres meses, durante una tormenta de verano vespertina. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra el cristal, rompiendo el silencio tenso que reinaba entre hombre y mujer. Shredder tenía la mano enguantada apoyada en el cristal mientras sus palabras resonaban como susurros en su cabeza.

"… al final lo hice. Pude acabar con mis fantasmas, aquellos que una vez destruyeron hasta el último rayo de esperanza que habitaba en mi interior. Y lo único que quedó después de consumar mi objetivo fue el Fuego"

Aquella fue la única vez en la que Shredder demostró algún signo de duda o debilidad. Los días siguientes se sucedieron como si aquella conversación nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Pero la Reina recordaba. Recordaba con fervor los temores de su Rey, aquel que le iba a brindar la posibilidad de elegir su vida, una vida en la que ella, y sólo ella, tomaría las riendas de su camino.

Pero antes, debían solucionar el asunto que les había surgido.

- ¿Cuál es ese pequeño percance?- Replicó en un tono más bajo y grave, y desde luego mucho menos jovial.

Durante un momento una oleada de miedo recorrió su médula espinal. Tan sólo había visto enfadado a Shredder una vez. Ella era una mujer fuerte, con unos principios muy claros, pero ante su ímpetu hasta aquellos pilares podían tambalearse.

"No. Debo mantener la compostura. De lo contrario todo irá de mal en peor"

Apretó el puño que tenía libre antes de responder.

- Es en lo referente a _Hada- _Dudó un momento antes de añadir - Al parecer, ha decidido aparecer después de todo este tiempo-

Shredder no respondió de inmediato. La mujer esperaba una respuesta brusca, o que el tono de voz de su Rey estuviera alterado, pero habló con una neutralidad inusitada en él.

- Entiendo ¿Y cómo estás segura de ello?-

"Ese es el punto más interesante del asunto"

- No es algo fijo todavía, pero al parecer ha dejado un _rastro_ bastante fiable. Al menos, eso es lo que me han indicado las pruebas que he realizado-

El hombre rio suavemente antes de añadir.

- Deja que me encargue yo del asunto, mi querida Reina Blanca- Al otro lado del teléfono parecía que se levantaba y daba un par de pasos- Ya sabes que me gusta desmembrar lentamente mis presas- "Conozco ese tono"- Y dime ¿Cuál es ese "rastro" del que me hablas?-

**¡Pluf! Releyendo el capítulo se me había olvidado cuántas dudas tuve a la hora de decir ciertas cosas. Esto del misterio me sigue costando bastante, aunque creo que con el paso del tiempo iré mejorando. **

**Decidme ¿Qué os parecen estas "Reinas"? ¿Quién o qué podría ser "Hada"? **

**¡Dejad vuestras reviews con vuestras impresiones! **

**Nos vemos la semana que viene (o el miércoles, si vengo con un interludio sorpresa :P) **

**Con cariño. **

**Jomagaher.**


	13. Regalos y Acertijos

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT nor its characters

**CAPÍTULO 10: REGALOS Y ACERTIJOS **

_Aquella vez la playa se encontraba en silencio._

_Miró a su alrededor. El oleaje, la arena en los pies, y los rayos de sol que calentaban su nuca seguían presentes, pero por alguna razón sus sentidos estaban ofuscados en aquel mundo onírico, y a la vez real, que nunca había conocido realmente._

_Era una sensación extraña. Sentía que había estado en aquel lugar alguna vez, pero no lo conocía de nada, o bien no lo recordaba. El horizonte se difuminaba en ondulaciones cálidas que le impedía determinar su entorno inmediato. Intentaba dar un paso, pero por alguna razón sus pies pesaban tanto como el plomo. Aquel lugar parecía sacado de la realidad, aunque sentía que no pertenecía a ese mundo. "Un intruso"_

_ - Ya llega. Dentro de poco habrá acabado todo-_

_Levantó la vista. De la nada había vuelto a aparecer aquel hombre, envuelto en sombras. A su alrededor todo parecía volverse más frío._

_"No" Pensó, con una sensación opresiva en el pecho "Este hombre no es humano"_

_Aquel ser levantó una mano negra, enguantada, y señaló un punto perdido en el infinito, a sus espaldas._

_A tiempo que aquella realidad se iba disolviendo, el joven pudo visualizar la figura de un niño que se acercaba…_

00000000000000000000000000

Emil no había pasado una buena noche por tres motivos.

Se encontraba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba. Sostenía entre sus manos, levantadas hacia el techo, uno de sus libros de texto que le habían recomendado de cara a su carrera universitaria.

"Dos horas. Parece tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco…"

No recordaba cuando surgió aquel deseo. Bien podría ser uno de aquellos impulsos que surgían en la infancia, en la que parecía que todo se encontraba al alcance de aquellas manos pequeñas y fútiles. Sin embargo, también era cierto que había algo_ mágico_ en el noble arte de Asclepio. La gente ya sufría demasiado con los males que se causaban entre ellos y a sí mismos, ergo no quería contribuir a la catástrofe inherente al ser humano.

- Siéntete afortunado de quién eres y lo que haces, Emil- Le dijo una vez su padre- No todos juegan con las mismas cartas que tú en el juego de la vida.

"¿Por qué entonces no aprovechar mi suerte para ayudar a los demás?" Se preguntó entonces. Y en la misma pregunta encontró la respuesta a lo que quería hacer en la vida.

Aquella razón era bastante noble, pero no era la causa principal de los problemas que había tenido para dormir. A veces, debido al calor, tenía que dejar la ventana de la terraza abierta, y era entonces cuando juraba oír el rugir de una moto cruzar la calle.

"Es el viento…" Sacudió la cabeza "Además, vivimos en una calle peatonal"

Fue fugaz, poco más que unos segundos, pero el Vengador Nocturno seguía provocándole escalofríos. Había jurado ver unos ojos amarillos que lo taladraban de arriba abajo. No encontraba motivos para dudar de aquello, pero algo le decía que aquel color no era _humano. _

¿Humano? Le sorprendió que aquella palabra le viniera a la mente. La gente le decía que había veces en las que parecía disponer de un sexto sentido que sobrepasaba los límites de lo conocido.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que ocurrió. Tenía tres años, y la familia se disponía a ir al cine, allá en España. Emil iba a sentarse en su elevador, en los sitios traseros del Ford Fiesta rojo que poseían en aquellos tiempos, cuando algo le hizo pararse bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?- Le preguntó Charlotte.

En un principio, nada. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en aquella sensación extraña. Sus sentidos parecieron dilatarse. De repente, hasta una brizna de viento en la nariz le suponía un estímulo lo suficientemente intenso como para tratarse de una tormenta.

- Huele mal- Sentenció con la expresión propia de un niño de su edad, señalando con el dedo hacia la casa- Huele mal-

- ¿Cómo que la casa huele mal, Emil?- Le preguntó Harold, ladeando la cabeza. Aquel día llevaba el pelo hacia un lado, ocultando la parte de su cara quemada por aquel accidente automovilístico. Olfateó el aire, negando con la cabeza. Emil seguía en sus trece, así que el padre decidió volver a la casa a comprobar que todo marchaba bien. Unos segundos más tarde salió de nuevo, corriendo y jadeante- ¡Charlotte, llama a los bomberos! ¡La hornilla está ardiendo!-

Una hora más tarde, cuando las llamas abandonaron hasta el último recodo de la vitrocerámica, la madre recordó que había dejado agua hirviendo para prepararse un té pero, con el estrés de preparar a los niños para el cine, se había olvidado por completo.

- ¿Eres un alien o qué?- Shirley le replicó cruzándose de brazos. Por culpa de aquel incidente no iba a poder ver su película de princesas, que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Harold reprendió a su mujer severamente, quién se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y sonreía a tiempo que se inclinaba a modo de disculpa.

A veces se preguntaba si aquella intuición que explotaba en su cabeza era producto de la genética, o más bien simple carácter: Su padre era un hombre cometido, pero se limitaba a enfocarse en su tarea, sin tener en cuenta nada más. Y su madre…

"Me pregunto si no habrá perdido la cabeza más de una vez" Pensó con una sonrisa que no pudo contener.

Y el tercer motivo…

Frente a él, en el escritorio, se encontraba encendido su portátil. En la pantalla podía leerse claramente un mensaje, que precedía a otros muchos que había recibido aquella noche.

**_"Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, de verdad. Te iré avisando sobre el estado de mi hermano. Siento mucho que no podamos quedar todavía. Espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día de clase ¡Nos vemos, tio!"_**

Pese a aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en Mikester.

Hacía tiempo que conocía a su amigo por correspondencia, durante una época en la que se aficionó a los juegos _on-line. _

"League of Prayers" Nunca se olvidaría del nombre de aquel RPG, porque supuso el inicio de aquella relación tan estrecha que compartía. Su amigo era el menor de una familia de cuatro hermanos, aunque tenían la misma edad.

**"¿Sois cuatrillizos? :D"**

**_"No exactamente. Nos criamos juntos desde pequeños, pero no compartimos la misma sangre" _**

Tan sólo era un año mayor que él, aunque a veces se preguntaba si no sería más joven. Se comportaba de una manera que rozaba lo infantil.

"Pero me gusta" Pensó después "Le da un encanto que lo hace único" Emil nunca había conocido a alguien tan alegre y lleno de energía, y eso que ni siquiera se estaban viendo cara a cara.

Además, le había supuesto un gran apoyo en aquellos complicados tiempos por los que había pasado. Un apoyo mucho mayor del que su amigo creía.

_La gente lo miraba, y no podía esconderse… _

"Preocupándome por él no voy a solucionar nada. Además, ya tengo que ir levantándome". Se levantó tras estirazarse, subió la persiana y se quitó el pijama. Dejando su pijama en el suelo se dirigió al armario y eligió una simple camiseta blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros y sus preciadas zapatillas negras y desgastadas. A Emil no le apasionaban los pantalones largos, pero no le hacía mucha gracia mostrar al mundo universitario la amplia cicatriz que le recorría la pierna debido al "oportuno" accidente de bicicleta que había tenido hacía tiempo.

Tras asegurarse de que tenía todo lo necesario en la mochila bajó a la cocina, donde el resto de su familia ya estaba desayunando.

Harold presidía la mesa, leyendo el periódico matutino. No entraba a trabajar hasta bien entrada la mañana. Todavía era muy temprano, pero eso no impedía que su padre fuera a por un ejemplar del _New York Times _antes del amanecer. De hecho, ya estaba ataviado con su traje de trabajo favorito, con aquella corbata verde que tanto le gustaba ponerse desde que Emil era un niño de pocos años.

- Buenos días, hijo- Saludó con un breve gesto de mano, aparentemente concentrado en las primeras líneas de la segunda página.

Shirley todavía se encontraba en pijama, ya que ella trabajaba en el turno de tarde. Pese a todo, seguía madrugando para poder hacer un par de trastadas más en su dormitorio. "Una chica que oscila entre la moda y la informática ¿Qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza?". Fue algo más expresiva que Harold, pero tampoco llegó a nada del otro mundo.

- Hoy te acompañaré a la facultad. Tu padre comienza el trabajo más temprano, y _Char _tiene que hacer unos recados- Acto seguido le dio unos pequeños golpes en el hombro- ¿Cómo te sientes en tu primer día en la Universidad?-

Emil no dudaba de que el cariño que sentía su prima hacia él era genuino, pero su trato con los chicos seguía siendo metálico, incluso antinatural. Tan sólo tenía suficiente confianza con Charlotte, a quién adoraba, pero dadas sus circunstancias no podía culparla de ello.

En cuanto se sentó apareció su madre. Embutida en un albornoz blanco, se acercó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de plantar delante de él una caja rosa. No tardó más de dos segundos en darse cuenta de que el color era producto de un envoltorio de regalo.

- Tu padre, tu prima y yo te hemos comprado un detalle, para que recuerdes tu primer día de un gran camino que estás por recorrer-

Parpadeó sorprendido y miró a su madre, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Dirigió la vista a Harold y a Shirley. El primero había dejado de leer el periódico y con un gesto le instaba a abrir el regalo.

Se tomó su tiempo en romper el embalaje. La caja era bastante pequeña, por lo que Emil supuso que no debía ser algo ostentoso.

Levantó la tapa y miró el interior.

Parecía ser otra caja de madera aún más pequeña. La sacó y la observó más de cerca. Era circular, y en la parte superior estaba grabada una mariposa en pleno vuelo.

Sonrió. Aquello le daba recuerdos. Recuerdos de infancia…

- Muchas gracias- Respondió con los ojos brillantes. Aquellas eran las únicas palabras que podía pronunciar sin derramar una lágrima de emoción.

- Mira esto- Charlotte tomó la cajita y le dio a un pequeño botón que se encontraba en la parte lateral. La mariposa parecía desplegar sus alas, pero en realidad se abría para mostrar una fotografía en su interior.

Emil reconoció el momento en el que fue tomada. Era muy reciente, tan reciente como el día en el que dejaron definitivamente España para trasladarse a su nueva residencia. A la izquierda se encontraba Harold, elegante como siempre. A su lado se encontraba Shirley, que en aquella ocasión había optado por un sencillo vestido blanco y una pamela del mismo color, adornada con una flor de girasol.

A la derecha pudo ver a su madre. Estaba espléndida, con aquella belleza cero que tanto la caracterizaba. Los rizos azabache le caían por los hombros como ríos de tinta. En aquellos momentos sus ojos parecían grises.

Era un marco que evocaba felicidad, emoción, expectativas de una nueva aventura con todas las experiencias que conllevaba. Un marco en el que él ocupaba una posición central.

- Cuando te encuentres sólo, en la oscuridad, piensa en nosotros. Piensa cuál es tu lugar y encontrarás el camino a casa-

- Vaya, vaya, eso ha sido muy profundo por tu parte ¿Eh?- Le replicó su marido, ladeando la cabeza.

Harold y Shirley se rieron a tiempo que Charlotte soltaba un bufido. Puede que algunos fantasmas asolaran las noches del chico de ojos grises, pero mientras contara con su familia no había nada que temer.

_Nada que temer…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michael Stockman le esperaba en las escaleras de la entrada principal de la universidad de Columbia. En lo más alto, un reloj del tamaño de tres personas presidía el panorama. Según el "presidente", tan sólo quedaban diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

- Pensaba que se te habían quedado pegadas las sábanas- Le saludó el chico de pelo rubio a tiempo que Emil se despedía de su hermana, que emprendía de nuevo el camino a casa.

- No es que haya dormido mucho esta noche. Ya sabes lo que nos espera- Le respondió con una media sonrisa.

A su lado pasaron dos chicas que acunaban en sus brazos tantos libros que parecía que se les iban a caer en cualquier momento. En cuanto los vieron empezaban a cuchichear entre ellas.

- Sí, ese es el chico…- Comentaba una, mirando a los dos amigos.

- Se llama Emil…- Respondió la otra, en el mismo tono críptico.

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó el chico, sorprendido, cuando las dos jóvenes entraron por la puerta de la Facultad.

- ¿No has leído el periódico?- Le preguntó su amigo- Saliste en una reseña como anécdota de la fiesta de apertura del nuevo curso académico del Columbia. No todos los días, en un evento así, alguien se desmaya por un golpe de calor-

- Oh...- Estaba tan preocupado por otros asuntos que no pensó en la obviedad de aquello. Tan sólo esperaba que la gente no le diera mucho relé al tema.

La clase era preciosa. Las paredes eran de un color marrón claro, al igual que el suelo y el techo, del cual colgaban lámparas de araña que emitían una luz blanca y suave. Tenía forma semicircular, y los asientos de madera se distribuían como si de un claustro se tratara. Eran algo estrechos, pero suficiente para tomar notas y soportar las tres horas de clases que tenían aquel día.

Habría sido perfecto de no ser por las miradas.

Al principio, al entrar a la clase, eran un poco incómodas. Al elegir dos asientos de la última fila, el descaro llegaba a límites insospechados.

"Perfecto. Aquí tenemos al famoso y al desmayado. Doble peculiaridad, doble atracción" Pensó con ironía.

Michael se lo tomó con más naturalidad. A fin de cuentas, ya estaba acostumbrado a tales presiones. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que saludaba a los chicos y chicas que se sentaban a su alrededor.

- Buenos días. Soy Michael Stockman y éste es Emil Corbett. Espero que podamos conocernos mejor a lo largo de este año- Quizá estaba siendo demasiado cortés, pero, a juicio de Emil, aquella sonrisa en los labios era sincera.

"¿Habrá pensado en lo que le dije?" Aquel Michael era distinto del que conoció en la fiesta de inauguración. Él mismo se lo confirmó cuando sus compañeros se sentaron en sus asientos y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

- Lo he estado pensando seriamente durante estos dos días, y pienso darme una oportunidad de acceder a los demás. Desde hoy, ahora mismo, voy a labrarme mi propia reputación. Y tú vas a ayudarme ¿Verdad?- Le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente- Si no hubiese sido por ti no me habría concienciado de que no hay que tener miedo a los cambios. Sabía la manera de solucionar esto, desde el principio, pero hasta ahora no me había visto con fuerzas para dar el paso…-

- Creo que lo vas a hacer bien- Le instó Emil con una sonrisa suave- A fin de cuentas ¿Para qué tienes esa cabezota?- En aquella broma había parte de verdad. Al joven le daba la impresión de que aquel chico aprendía rápido, y por su actuación parecía ser verdad.

- Anda, no digas esas cosas que me sacas los colores…- Replicó en un tono más bajo, pero era verdad que un fino rubor comenzaba a recorrer sus mejillas.

La primera hora de clase versaba sobre Anatomía Humana. Abordaron el corazón.

- Lo primero que debe estudiarse en Medicina es la bomba de la vida- El Doctor que impartía la clase era un señor entrado en años. "El señor Power" Emil tomó nota de aquel nombre- Sin corazón, los demás órganos, aparatos y sistemas de nuestro cuerpo se quedarían sin sustento para realizar sus funciones y se necrosarían, es decir, morirían. Por lo tanto, es importante conocer a fondo la estructura del motor que nos impulsa a cada uno de nosotros para conocer su posible patología…-

Fue una clase agotadora, aunque interesante. El señor Power demostró tener una importante capacidad de exposición y oratoria, pero no paraba de hablar, lo cual resultó en un gran dolor de muñecas al final de la clase.

- Creo que la próxima vez me traeré el portátil- Michael se estiró en su asiento a tiempo que bostezaba.

A segunda hora tuvieron Citología. A Emil le encantaba la Biología Celular, aunque eso no impidió que la clase le pareciera un muermo.

"Es por la profesora. Es eso" La señora Taylor hablaba en un tono monótono y lento que podía llegar a ser tan sedante como una anestesia prequirúrgica. Dos filas más adelante una chica cayó rendida ante sus apuntes, y su bolígrafo trazó una línea que estropeó las anotaciones que había tomado hasta entonces.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase, un conserje entró y anunció que la profesora encargada de impartir la asignatura de Bioestadística se encontraba ausente en aquellos momentos.

- La Dra. Bert ha sufrido un percance de última hora y me ha comunicado sus disculpas. También ha dicho que esta ausencia no va a impedir el desarrollo normal del resto de las clases- El hombre se inclinó y se marchó por donde había venido. Al joven le sonaba de algo aquel apellido, y no tardó en recordar que se trataba de la doctora que le atendió cuando tuvo aquel golpe de calor. "El mundo es un pañuelo, y nosotros somos los mocos" reflexionó con gracia.

Emil empezó a recoger sus cosas cuando oyó hablar a dos compañeros suyos.

- Oye, ahora que tenemos hora libre ¿Por qué no nos pasamos por la Feria Cultural?-

- Buena idea, tengo muchas ganas de pasarme por el Club de Música. Con las vacaciones de verano apenas he tenido tiempo para practicar con el piano…-

- ¿Feria Cultural- Le preguntó Emil a su amigo, que terminaba de recoger sus cuadernos

- Todos los años, a principios de curso, en el patio central se establecen unos _stands _con muchas actividades. Hace dos años fui a echar un vistazo con mi madre. Hacía un calor horrible, pero me lo pasé tan bien que apenas me di cuenta de que echamos todo el día- Se quedó pensativo y, tras un par de segundos, respondió- ¿Quieres que nos pasemos y te lo enseñe mejor?-

Y de esa manera se encontraron en el patio central del campus, donde tres días antes había tenido lugar la fiesta de de apertura del curso académico.

A primera vista parecía más pequeño. El cielo estaba azul, y no había ningún recoveco que se salvara de los inclementes rayos de sol, salvo las carpas de todos los tamaños y colores colocadas unas al lado de otras. Si alguien mirara desde el cielo a aquel patio rectangular, vería que se encontraba dividido en cuatro rallas multicolor.

Y luego estaba la gente.

Bullían por doquier, de una carpa a otra. Conversaban animadamente, corrían por no perderse la última función del Club de Teatro, o escuchaban sentados en sillas blancas a los dos ponentes que discutían en el Club de Oratoria sobre la tauromaquia española.

- Ahí está el Club de Alfarería- Michael le señaló una carpa marrón claro que se encontraba al principio del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Era bastante grande, y desde allí podía ver a algunos chicos que se valían de sus manos y los enormes tornos que se encontraban delante de ellos para elaborar todo tipo de productos, sobre todo vasijas. Por cada chico con cierta destreza otros cinco hacían verdaderos desastres, manchando todo lo que se encontraba a un radio de dos metros- Nunca he entrado ahí, pero tampoco es que me apasionen las manualidades-

- ¿Y ese de allí?- Preguntó el chico señalando la carpa contigua. Era mucho más pequeña, de una tonalidad grisácea.

- ¡Ah, ese es el Club de Fotografía!- Exclamó- Tiene buena fama. A diferencia de muchas de las carpas, lo regentan estudiantes de cursos mayores de la facultad. El año pasado consiguieron el primer premio en el Concurso Internacional de Fotografía ARISA- Dio un par de pasos adelante y volvió la vista a Emil- ¿Echamos un vistazo a las fotos de este año?-

Fue una velada muy agradable, pese al calor. Las palabras de Michael eran ciertas: Aquellas imágenes eran verdaderamente una maravilla. Le llamó especialmente la atención la última, titulada "Un secreto oculto de Nueva York". Se presentaba una playa en blanco y negro. El cielo estaba salpicado de alguna que otra tímida nube, y la arena parecía ser muy suave. A la izquierda había una pequeña cueva, y en una de las paredes de la entrada parecía haber algo dibujado. Algo que le recordaba a…

- ¿Conoces este lugar?- Preguntó a Michael a tiempo que señalaba la fotografía.

- Ni idea- Se quedó mirando la foto detenidamente- Pero podría tratarse de "Lemon Creek Park"-

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?- Preguntó, intrigado.

Su amigo respondió señalando, en la porción superior, donde las raíces de unos árboles se entremezclaban con el techo de la entrada de la cueva.

- Estos árboles sólo crecen en Staten Island, y tan sólo conozco una playa con un aspecto como ese. Fue mi padre quién me habló de ella. Antes de que su salud empeorara solía escaparse por ahí, con un amigo suyo- Sacudió la cabeza y continuó- En fin ¿Nos pasamos por el Club de Gastronomía? He escuchado que van a presentar una cata de comida india-

¿Podría ser aquel el lugar de sus sueños? Era un sinsentido. Tenía la sensación de haber estado al menos una vez en aquella playa, pero nunca había puesto los pies sobre Lemon Creek Park.

"En fin..."

- ¿Comida india? Que yo sepa es muy picante, y con este calor nos asaremos vivos…-

Al final se conformaron con dos refrescos, cortesía de Michael. La siguiente parada fue el Club de Ciencia Ficción, en el cual un hombre rechoncho, con gafas y mostacho, hablaba a los presentes acerca de las leyendas urbanas de Nueva York. Dada la insistencia de Michael, Emil tuvo que acceder a escuchar durante un rato sus palabras.

- …se acercan de noche, refugiadas en las sombras. No quieren ser vistas, pues no son humanas. Se dice que secuestran a jóvenes incautas y se las comen vivas. De hecho, una mujer llegó a ver sus facciones monstruosas, pero nadie la creyó. Tened cuidado cuando andéis por las calles de noche, porque puede que os las encontréis y nunca podáis contarlo...-

- ¿De qué habla?- Preguntó Emil a su amigo, que por la atención que prestaba parecía saber del asunto.

- Se dice que en las alcantarillas se esconden unos bichos humanoides que suponen una aberración a la naturaleza. Salen por la noche y comen lo que se encuentran mientras sus víctimas gritan de agonía- Se rió suavemente- He leído la declaración de la mujer en la reseña del número en la que salió, e incluso alegó que empuñaban armas. Increíble ¿Verdad?- Emil tenía la sensación de que, pese a la pasión de su amigo por lo paranormal, no llegaba a creerse del todo aquella parafernalia.

Los demás clubs se fueron sucediendo lentamente, como un manjar que se disfrutaba bocado a bocado. El Club de Música estaba representando la Novena Sinfonía, y en el Club de Artes Marciales se había abierto un torneo de judo que duraría todo el día.

Finalmente, tan sólo quedaba una carpa que visitar.

Era más pequeña que las demás, de un azul intenso. Con tan sólo acercarse a dos metros Emil ya notaba un olor a almizcle que le provocaba un cierto mareo.

- ¿A qué club pertenece?- Preguntó.

Michael tardó un poco en responder. Por la cara que puso no parecía hacerle mucha gracia hablar del tema.

- Es el Club de Acertijos y Adivinación- Explicó en un tono que denotaba escepticismo- No tiene muy buena reputación, por lo que me han contado. A veces ni siquiera llega a estar presente en la Feria Cultural. No sé quién es el que coordina el grupo-

Dos chicos salieron de la carpa, al parecer bastante indignados.

- ¿Pero acaso puedes saber lo que hay ahí dibujado? Eso no es un acertijo ni es nada. Y la chica no paraba de repetir "Si no eres capaz de ver más allá, es que no tienes derecho a encontrar las respuestas que tu corazón anhela"- Exclamó uno de ellos mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos y se iba a paso ligero, seguido de su amigo.

- Te lo dije- Confirmó Michael.

Era extraño. El chico no era un fan especial de los acertijos, pero…

- No perdemos nada por mirar y escuchar lo que nos tengan que decir- Replicó- Además, tengo curiosidad por ver ese dibujo del que hablan…-

El chico de pelo rubio no respondió de inmediato. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

- Vale, te espero aquí. No me lo reproches, pero los acertijos no me atraen demasiado- Esbozó una media sonrisa.

El interior de la carpa se encontraba bien iluminado, ya que la lona dejaba pasar casi toda la luz. Aparte, una serie de lamparitas que se anclaban a la estructura proporcionaban una luz extra totalmente innecesaria. No parecía un Club de Acertijos. "Seguro que de noche esto tendría un aire más místico" Pensó, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Bienvenido- Alguien desde el fondo de la carpa le habló.

Dirigió la vista al frente. Detrás de una mesa, sentada en una sencilla silla de madera, se encontraba una chica. Tenía el pelo negro, largo y totalmente liso. Le caía por los hombros de manera salvaje, aunque eso la hacía parecer atractiva. De tez pálida, sus rasgos eran afilados, y sus ojos marrones, aunque intensos, parecían analizarlo detalladamente. Llevaba un colgante que ocultaba tras su camisete de manga corta, blanca como la nieve, y unos vaqueros ajustados, color azul celeste. A primera vista parecía una chica de calle, normal y corriente. Emil supuso que tendrían más o menos su misma edad.

- Buenas…- Respondió al saludo sin saber qué más añadir.

- Puedes sentarte en esa silla, si te apetece- Le señaló otro taburete que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Tras una ligera dubitación, hizo lo que le dijo- Supongo que vienes a resolver mi acertijo ¿Verdad?- El tono con el que hablaba era serio. "Y sigo pensando que me está psicoanalizando"- He de decirte que el asunto funciona de una manera especial- Se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando ambas manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla- Todo el mundo busca respuestas. Puedes encontrarlas si preguntas a las personas adecuadas, incluso a ti mismo, pero eso sólo ocurre en las películas o en las novelas- Ladeó la cabeza- Es un camino. Un camino de interrogantes que pueden confundirte. No obstante, si mantienes la compostura y esclareces las cuestiones que se te afrontan, encontrarás la respuesta a esas preguntas de las que todavía ni eres consciente- La chica hablaba en un tono críptico. No parecería tener más de veinte años, pero había algo en aquellos ojos brillantes que le hacía pensar que había pasado por muchas cosas, más incluso que gente que la doblaba en edad. Le tendió un papel en blanco- Primero, debes ver más allá de la superficie ¿Qué es lo que ves delante de ti?-

Emil miró alternativamente el papel y la chica "¿Se cree que esto es una broma?" Pero algo le decía que no. O eso, o la chica se esta desternillando de risa tras una cara de póker.

"No. Los chicos hablaban de un dibujo" Razonó Emil "Esto es algo que se puede deducir con relativa facilidad"

Le dio la vuelta al papel. En blanco. Pasó la mano por la superficie, intentando ver si el dibujo era un relieve. Nada.

La chica lo miraba sin apenas parpadear, ocultando su boca tras sus dedos entrecruzados. Si no fuera porque veía cómo sus hombros ascendían y descendían con la respiración parecía una estatua de cera.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar lentamente, y Emil se impacientaba por momentos. Preguntó a la chica si podía darle una pista, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

- Si no eres capaz de ver más allá, es que no tienes derecho a encontrar las respuestas que tu corazón anhela- Le respondió en tono neutro, igual que hizo con el anterior chico.

Más allá. Ver más allá. Aquellas palabras podían significar algo. A fin de cuentas de eso se trataba el primer acertijo.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el techo de lona. Había sido una idea acertada dejar que filtrara más luz que de costumbre, pero se encontraría mucho mejor si no fuera por aquellas lamparitas que le provocaban cierta molestia en los ojos. Era totalmente innecesario, pues no parecía haber demasiada oscuridad en su ausencia. Era tan absurdo como pintar un folio en blanco.

"Iluminar innecesariamente. Folio en blanco"

Cogió el papel tan bruscamente que hasta la chica movió la cabeza unos milímetros, pero en cuanto vio que levantaba aquel rectángulo blanco hacia la lamparita, un ligero trazo apenas reconocible comenzaba a dejarse entrever.

Efectivamente. Viendo más allá del papel, la presunta luz innecesaria de la lamparita esclarecería lo que tenía delante. La luz comenzó a formar un dibujo de contornos aún más claros que el propio marco. "¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?" Se preguntó.

- Esto no tiene sentido- Comentó Emil, todavía sosteniendo el papel.

- Todo tiene un significado- Respondió la chica- Debes apreciar todo. Las líneas por sí mismas no tienen razón alguna, pero la magia de sus múltiples posibilidades puede albergar la respuesta que buscas en lo más profundo de tu corazón-

"Otra vez el tono críptico" Pensó mientras chascaba la lengua.

Se levantó y empezó a dar pasos lentos hacia la lamparita más cercana. Más líneas comenzaron a aparecer, y empezaron a esbozar un objeto. Al principio no lo reconoció, pero era lo suficientemente simple para intuir de qué se trataba.

- ¿Una lupa?- Preguntó el chico, dubitativo.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

"A lo mejor si lo veo más cerca de la luz se verá más claro" Razonó, frunciendo el ceño.

Dio dos pasos más. La lupa dejó de ser apreciable, para pasar a ser algo más grande, de distinta forma. Aquella vez no tardó en identificar la silueta de…

- ¿Una paloma?-

- En absoluto-

Soltó un resoplido. Estaba tan concentrado que su conciencia se redujo a aquel enigma. El dibujo tenía ya tantos trazos que apenas podía entrever algo. "Esto es una broma" Pensó un momento. Pero había algo, algo que le empujaba a seguir adelante. Ya no era más que un enmarañado de negro.

Y entonces, se chocó contra el foco.

Había prestado tanta atención a aquella maraña que no había calculado las distancias, pero justo antes de chocar le pareció que el centro del "dibujo" parecía volverse gris. Un gris un tanto familiar.

- Una mariposa- Respondió, abriendo los ojos. No sabía cuándo los había cerrado- Es una mariposa-

- Correcto- Respondió la chica, quién se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a él- Has sido el primero y el único que ha podido ver más allá de la superficie. Eres la persona…que andaba buscando- Y por primera vez desde que la conoció, la chica esbozó lo que parecía ser una sonrisa enigmática.

**¡Capítulo terminado! Perdonad si mi expresión ha empeorado un poco, pero el capítulo me ha salido más largo que de costumbre y no he tenido tanto tiempo como la otra vez: Esta semana he estado haciendo trámites en mi Facultad (¡Hay colas para todo! ¡PARA TODO!), me han mandado unos pocos trabajos que hacer y... ¡ESTA SEMANA HA SIDO MI CUMPLEAÑOS! No he parado de quedar con gente, y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo esto a media hora de ir a un restaurante, en el que he reservado sitio para cenar con la pandilla de mi pueblo. Dejad vuestras reviews con vuestras impresiones y os deseo un buen fin de semana :D **

**pD: Por cierto, voy a cambiar la etiqueta de mi fanfic de "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" a "Ninja Turtles". Me han comentado que en la segunda categoría suelen escribirse una mayor proporción de fics españoles, además de ser más visitados. Voy a dejar un par de días de margen, pero quería avisar para que no penséis que he borrado mi historia :3**

**¡Un abrazo! **

**Jomagaher. **


	14. El chico de Italia

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me.

**Nota del autor: **¡Muy buenas a todos! Sé que no son horas frecuentes para publicar el capítulo de un fic, pero como mañana hay Salón del Manga en la ciudad donde vivo y voy a estar todo el día fuera, he decidido trasnochar un poco con el fin de poder cumplir con mi encargo personal (para que luego digan que no os quiero ¿Eh? :D). Por ahora me va todo bien, aunque tercero de carrera me está costando algo más. Espero poder sacarlo todo adelante, pero supongo que es como todo en la vida: Cuestión de ganas e ilusión.

Bueno, sin más dilación, vamos allá *Coge un bol de palomitas*

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL CHICO DE ITALIA. **

Por la tarde el cielo se tornó en un gris nublado. No parecía ser un buen comienzo para el primer día de trabajo de Shirley, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho.

En aquellos momentos se encontraba en el metro, camino a Queens. Daba igual la hora, los vagones siempre estaban atestados de gente. Se encontraba sentada al lado de un joven que tendría perfectamente la edad de Emil. Jugaba ensimismado a un juego de móvil que ella desconocía. Controlaba una catapulta desde la cual lanzaba pájaros de distintos colores a una casa de madera, donde presuntamente vivían multitud de cerditos verdes. "Pobres cerditos", pensó sin sentirlo mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la nuca contra el cristal de la ventana del vagón.

A su derecha, una mujer ya entrada en años ojeaba los titulares del _Times_ de aquel día.

- Más niños desaparecidos- Comentó a su marido, que se sentaba a su lado. Leyó algunas palabras- "… desde hace seis meses ha aumentado el número de niños pequeños y jóvenes cuyo rastro se ha perdido por todos los distritos de Nueva York. Muchos testimonios coinciden en que se les vio por última vez a altas horas de la noche, en su mayor parte vestidos con ropa de pijama"- Dobló el periódico- ¿Pero quién permite salir a unos niños de madrugada? Vaya padres más irresponsables-

"El trabajo. Piensa en el trabajo"

Miró el reloj. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Dentro de una hora y media empezaría su primer día en la oficina.

Aquello era lo que importaba en esos momentos. Para Shirley, la vida era un camino a seguir, centrándose en dar pasos seguros. No podía distraerse con nada más.

Si no, podían asaltarle las pesadillas.

La noche anterior se despertó bruscamente, con la frente perlada en sudor. Buscó a tientas a _Teo _y lo abrazó fuertemente hasta que se tranquilizó.

Había vuelto a soñar con aquello. Seguía siendo una niña pequeña, una niña que tenía miedo del futuro, de su sombra, de todo lo que la rodeaba. Miraba a través de la rendija de la puerta del salón de su antigua casa.

Un hombre y una mujer discutían. El primero andaba de un lado para otro, y su cara estaba deformada por la cólera. La vena del cuello le palpitaba nerviosamente. La mujer apenas decía nada. Estaba encogida, empequeñecida, y temblaba ligeramente. Tenía un ojo morado. Dijo algo que pareció alterar aún más al hombre, ya que corrió hacia ella y le dio una patada. Aunque la mujer cayó y se encogió sobre sí misma, mostrando ser inofensiva, el hombre daba otra patada, y otra, y otra…

Los alaridos de la mujer retumbaban en sus oídos. Su corazón empezaba a latir desbocado antes de romperse en mil pedazos. Intentaba correr pero ¿Hacia dónde? ¿Dónde estaba la salida a aquella desolación?

La oscuridad se acercaba a ella, reptando por el suelo cual sierpe que se cernía sobre su presa. Subía por sus pequeñas piernas lentamente, a tiempo que oía el fluir del agua. Lo único que quedaba era sangre. Sangre y dolor.

- Calle 81: Museo de Historia Natural- El megáfono del vagón avisó de la parada a tiempo que se detenía frente a la nueva estación que se presentaba ante la chica.

"Esta es la mía" Pensó mientras se levantaba e intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud. Una ráfaga de aire fresco la recibió a tiempo que abandonaba el hacinado vagón. Las estaciones de metro se encontraban bajo tierra, por lo que siempre estaba fresco en verano y caliente en invierno. "Como los sótanos"

El Distrito financiero de Queens se encontraba en el extremo sur, donde se ubicaban la mayor parte de las oficinas de las instituciones empresariales de la ciudad. Una de ellas era un servicio de atención informática al ciudadano, operativo las veinticuatro horas del día. Ése era el destino de la joven Garland.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando evadirse de la multitud que la rodeaba. La angustiaban profundamente. No podía dar dos pasos sin chocarse con alguien. Los niños berreaban en los brazos de sus madres, quienes a su vez hablaban con sus amigas sobre las rebajas más recientes de los centros comerciales. Un chico de doce o trece años no dudó en darle un codazo para abrirse paso en la marea de gente que se había formado en torno a las escaleras mecánicas. En contraste con ese panorama, las escaleras normales permanecían desiertas. Shirley frunció el ceño. El movimiento era símbolo de energía. Ayudaba a mantener la sensación de que tu vida no era un desperdicio.

"La vida es demasiado corta, Shirley" Aunque tenía pocos años, aún recordaba las palabras de su antigua madre "Por eso muévete, no pares. No desperdicies cada momento en distraerte del sufrimiento"

Un cielo blanco grisáceo que chispeaba la recibió en cuando subió por las escaleras. Recordó de repente que se había olvidado traer el paraguas de mano, que siempre solía guardar en su bolsillo marrón. Lo último que quería era presentarse en el trabajo totalmente empapada.

- Mira por dónde, la señorita Garland en su primer gran día-

La joven pegó un respingo y volvió su atención a uno de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, Corthés Galloir. La miraba con una sonrisa cálida y un paraguas abierto. Antes de que dijera nada lo inclinó hacia ella, cubriéndola de la lluvia.

- Creo que los dos tenemos el mismo destino ¿Verdad? Es un regalo de este temporal tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de compañía como la suya ¿Puedo llamarla Shirley?-

- No- Respondió secamente, apartándose un poco; Un segundo más tarde comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba y añadió- Aunque agradezco el ofrecimiento- A regañadientes volvió a situarse a su lado. No le apetecía tener que llegar acompañada, pero prefería eso a la llovizna que empezaba a mojar el empedrado de la ancha calle peatonal que se presentaba ante ellos.

El paraguas no era tan grande como Shirley hubiera deseado, por lo que no tenía más remedio que acercarse lo mayormente posible a su compañero.

- Te acostumbrarás rápido, ya lo verás- Le decía mientras pasaban al lado del Museo de Historia Natural- Aún me acuerdo de la primera vez que me presenté en la oficina, hace cuatro años…-

Le habló de muchas cosas. Le explicó acerca de sus sensaciones en el trabajo, su excelente relación con el señor Black ("A veces nos tomamos una copita de coñac después de un día fructífero. Dice que soy el hijo que nunca tuvo" Añadió entre risas), y algunas anécdotas de su adolescencia. Sobre todo las relacionadas con las féminas.

- Las chicas no paraban de suspirar a mi paso. Más de una se me llegó a declarar- Pretendía dar la sensación de que le incomodaba aquello, pero aquellos ojos brillantes y la naturalidad con la que hablaba indicaban lo contrario- Ninguna de ellas era tan guapa como tú- La miró ladeando la cabeza mientras su cara esbozaba una sonrisa que desprendía un aliento a menta.

"¿Acaso pretende impresionarme?" Pensó en un tono escéptico. No lo negaba, Corthés tenía todo lo que implicaba su nombre: Alguien guapo, alto, bien aseado…

"Un príncipe perfecto" Pensó con una sonrisa triste.

Cuando era pequeña gustaba de soñar con héroes que rescataban a princesas que se encontraban a manos de un dragón o cualquier monstruo que las tenía retenidas. En el momento en la que la damisela se rendía y comenzaban a caer en la oscuridad llegaba su salvador, de melena rubia, ojos azules, escudo en mano y espada enarbolada. Todos y cada uno de ellos desprendían luz propia en representación de la esperanza por un futuro mejor.

"Todas las princesas tienen un príncipe que las está esperando" Decían en todas las películas que veía cuando tenía unos sietes u ocho años.

Pero Shirley sabía que aquello era una mentira. Los príncipes perfectos no existían, eran un consuelo para las niñas bobas que no querían dar crédito a la realidad. Ninguno la llegó a rescatar de la oscuridad que la rodeaba en brazos de aquel monstruo. Los monstruos, sí. Los caballeros de cuento no existían, pero monstruos había para dar y tomar.

"Todos. Todos los hombres son unos monstruos" Concluyó un día. Pero ninguna de sus amigas de instituto la llegaron a entender. Ellas seguían en su mundo de fantasía, se empeñaban en refugiarse en su caparazón de chicos guapos sin camiseta y de sonrisa blanca y perfecta.

Parpadeó. Antes de darse cuenta las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y llegaron a la entrada de la oficina. "Mi primer día de trabajo" Pensó. Y las preocupaciones desaparecieron de nuevo.

- Buenas- Saludó Juno, la secretaria, sin despegar la vista de los papeles que parecía estar rellenando. "Por dios ¿Esta chica siempre lleva la misma ropa?"

- Aquí nos separamos, pajarito- Se despidió Corthés- Espero que te vaya lo mejor posible. Y ten cuidado con tu ayudante, que es un friki de los grandes-

"El ayudante" Recordó Shirley ladeando la cabeza. Se había olvidado completamente del asunto del _hand-over._

Aún recordaba las palabras del señor Black sobre aquel personaje.

-_ Es un tanto extraño, aunque buena persona, a fin de cuentas. Educado y bastante culto, al menos en lo escrito- Ante la mirada interrogante de la joven, aclaró- Nunca se ha pasado por aquí, ni siquiera para renovar su contrato. Todos esos trámites los cumplía por correo-_

_- ¿Por correo?- Repitió la chica, pensando en voz alta._

_El hombre rechoncho asintió._

_- Cuando contacté con él y le hice saber de la situación me pasó su e-mail personal con el fin de hacértelo disponer. Me he permitido la libertad de presentarte, así que sólo es cuestión de que vayas conociéndole-_

_Acto seguido le dio un papel doblado. Shirley lo abrió: Efectivamente. Escrito en la letra elegante del Sr. Black se encontraba la dirección de aquel chico._

_- ¿Me puedes decir algo sobre él?- Preguntó, curiosa. "Alguien que nunca se ha pasado por su puesto de trabajo, y aún así cumple" A ella, que le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo laboral, le parecía algo digno de atención._

_- Por su nombre supongo que tendrá ascendencia italiana, aunque según su biografía se crió toda su vida aquí, en Nueva York- Se quedó un momento pensativo- ¡Qué curioso!- Pareció recordar algo interesante- Nació en el mismo año que tú, así que tendréis la misma edad. Os llevaréis como anillo al dedo, seguro- Sonrió inocentemente._

Tras despedir a Juno con un gesto se dirigió al pasillo y entró en la segunda puerta a la izquierda, su nuevo despacho.

Era pequeño. Cuatro paredes, un techo color blanco limpio, y suelo embaldosado en rombos verdes y blancos. A la izquierda había una estantería de madera de caoba, vacía, a excepción de un lapicero viejo, una caja en la parte superior a la que Shirley no podía llegar sin alguna silla, y un par de libros de asesoría. A la derecha tan sólo había un cuadro, al parecer una imitación de la Mona Lisa.

"¿O soy yo o está torcido?" Pensó Shirley, sacudiendo la cabeza. Debía de ser su imaginación.

Delante de ella se encontraba una gran mesa de madera, tras la cual se encontraba una simple silla giratoria negra y una ventana que dejaba entrever la lluvia torrencial que caía aquella tarde. Depositados sobre la madera tan sólo había un ordenador y tres cajones vacíos.

"No está mal para empezar" Pensó, satisfecha "Con traer un par de cosas de mi cuarto, estas cuatro paredes se convertirán en mi segundo hogar"

Se sentó en la silla y encendió el ordenador. En cuanto todo estuvo cargado abrió el panel de chat. Tecleó el correo del chico italiano y le envió un mensaje:

**Muy buenas tardes. Soy Shirley Garland, la persona que el señor Black le ha dicho de asesorar durante esta temporada. Espero que nos llevemos bien y que no haya problemas entre nosotros.**

Dudó un momento antes de añadir.

**Puedes llamarme Shirley.**

Si aquella persona la iba a ayudar a adaptarse a su trabajo, convenía promover cierta confianza. Por otro lado, cuando se trataba del mundo de internet, Shirley era más abierta. No era lo mismo hablar con una persona virtualmente cuando a uno le apetecía que tenerla delante, con todas las tensiones que le conllevaba

Esperó pacientemente mientras empezaba a organizar papeles y a echarle una ojeada a los libros de asesoría. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando recibió respuesta:

**_Mis más cordiales saludos, Shirley_. _Le pido disculpas por no haber contactado con usted con mayor antelación. He tenido una serie de asuntos personales que requerían de mi atención, pero le garantizo que me tiene disponible tanto tiempo como pueda. _**

"Ninguna sonrisa" Observó la joven. Desde que tenía unos doce años se aficionó a la informática y, en consecuencia, al mundo de internet. Había hablado en multitud de foros, y había observado una mayor cantidad de comentarios, críticas y análisis sobre diversos temas. No sabía las pautas exactas, pero había desarrollado una intuición para saber el humor de las personas que los escribían, a menos a rasgos generales.

**¡No me hables de usted! El señor Black me comentó que naciste el mismo año que yo, por lo que tendremos la misma edad, y no soy precisamente una señora mayor :)**

Se mordió el labio inferior.

**Siento mucho esos problemas personales. Sean cuales sean, yo también he pasado por cosas bastante complicadas y comprendo que puede ser difícil centrarse en estas cosas. Si te sientes regular, podemos dejarlo para mañana o pasado Lo digo de verdad ¡No hay prisa!**

La respuesta tardó bastante más en llegar. Por lo visto, parecía estar eligiendo con cuidado las palabras.

**_Me encuentro bien. Es mi responsabilidad ayudarte y no pienso pasarla por alto. Pero agradezco tu preocupación y comprensión. También espero que podamos ser amigos _**

"Eso está mejor" Pensó, aliviada. No sabía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a su asesor, pero aquellas últimas palabras indicaban que de cierta manera le había aliviado.

**Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? El señor Black no me lo ha dicho…**

La respuesta llegó al acto.

**_No es un nombre muy bonito, pero puedes llamarme Donatello. _**

...

**PD: **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido la revelación del final? Ahora sabéis quién es el "hand-over de Shirley" y porqué Donatello seguía teniendo asuntos con el trabajo del que dimitió. No sé adónde va a salir esto, pero pueden ocurrir cosas interesantes ¿No? :D ¡Dejad vuestras reviews, con vuestras opiniones y críticas!

Tengo dos dudillas, a ver si me ayudáis a resolverlas:

1- A partir de ahora los "chats por internet" van a ser más frecuentes en mi fic, aunque no sé cómo diferenciarlos de la narración sin recurrir a las negritas. Por ahora no hay mucho diálogo, pero temo que en capítulos posteriores, donde los haya, pueda cansaros la vista (la alternancia entre negritas y letra normal cansa mucho, lo digo por experiencia personal). Por eso, acepto cualquier sugerencia al respecto

2- He leído hablar de la existencia de "Beta readers" ¿Dónde puedo saber de ellos? La verdad, estaría muy interesado si alguien pudiera/quisiera leer mi historia antes de publicarla, por prevenir algunos fallos de expresión y demás (si es que hacen eso)

¡Hasta la semana que viene! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! :3

Con cariño

Jomagaher.


	15. El Primer Mensaje

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT nor its characters

**Nota del autor: **¡Feliz Sábado! ¿Cómo os va todo? Por ahora todo bien por aquí: Poco a poco voy saliendo adelante con mis obligaciones y me he empezado a leer el segundo libro de CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS. Es una saga que me parece, por ahora, bastante bien. No es de mis favoritas, pero mientras espero el sexto libro de mi querido Martin con su CDHYF (Canción de Hielo y Fuego) es algo que sacia mi necesidad lectora.

Os pido disculpas por volver a hacer otro capítulo corto, pero al menos garantizo que hay avance en la trama principal. Dicho en otras palabras *tono enigmático* comienza el misterio y el juego de acertijos *fin del tono enigmático*

**CAPÍTULO 12: EL PRIMER MENSAJE. **

Miró el reloj. Eran las siete y media de la tarde. Si no se apresuraba, bien perdería aquella oportunidad que se le había presentado.

"¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto?" Pensó Emil, mientras pisaba sin darse cuenta un charco de agua sucia. Ahora no estaba lloviendo, pero hacía cuarenta minutos podía decirse lo contrario. La lluvia torrencial había dejado de descargar su ira sobre las cálidas calles estivales de la gran manzana, pero a su paso había dejado el suelo resbaladizo y lleno de pequeños estanques, dispuestos estratégicamente para los incautos del camino.

"A las ocho de la tarde, en el lugar indicado, te llegará un mensaje con el siguiente paso en tu camino. Si no eres puntual, nunca tendrás la oportunidad de responder a las preguntas de tu corazón"

¿Pero de qué preguntas "del corazón" hablaba? Él no tenía ninguna duda existencial. Todo estaba respondido.

¿O no?

En realidad no habría decidido pasarse por aquella dirección que tenía escrito en un papel doblado cuando dijo algo que le desconcertó…

- ¿Esta dirección tiene algún acertijo oculto? ¿No hay algún juego de palabras?- Preguntó en cuanto leyó el papel con la dirección.

La chica misteriosa negó con la cabeza.

- Es tu recompensa por haber sido capaz de ver más allá. Has esclarecido lo que hay delante de ti- Le señaló el papel- Pero en cuanto des el siguiente paso, un nuevo interrogante surgirá, y estarás un paso más cerca de descubrir la verdad-

- ¿Qué verdad?- Preguntó Emil.

La chica se dio la vuelta, quedándose de espaldas.

- Las palabras, al igual que los nombres, no dicen nada de por sí solos. Todo depende de quién las escuche. Esto se aplica a los hechos de igual manera. Por ejemplo- Se dio la vuelta y le enseñó el colgante que llevaba oculto en el cuello. Se trataba de una piedra redonda tan negra que parecía absorber la luz- Para ti esto no es más que obsidiana hecho collar, pero ¿Y si para mí tiene un significado más profundo? ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?- Emil asintió- A lo mejor cosas que están pasando ahora tienen que ver con algo ocurrido hace veinte años, por ejemplo, y a lo mejor tiene algún significado para ti, aunque ahora no seas consciente de ello.-

…_recuérdale a tu padre lo que pasó hace casi veinte años… _

¿Era una coincidencia? ¿La chica había dicho aquel número al azar, o más bien había una razón?

…_las coincidencias no existen. Todo es un entramado de relaciones superpuestas de algo que llamamos destino. _

En cuanto salió de la carpa, Michael le preguntó si había conseguido resolver el acertijo.

"No. No puedo contarle nada de esto" Para eso tendría que hablarle del presunto encuentro con su padre, Baxter, ¿o al final sí era real? pero Claire le dijo que se encontraba sólo. Podría ser que huyera al verlo desmayarse…

"Tiene que ser una broma" Pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza "Llegaré a esa dirección y no habrá nada, o será un montaje de esa chica tan rara. A lo mejor Michael ha hablado con ella y todo…"

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar discretamente a su padre sobre algo importante que hubiera pasado hace veinte años, pero aquel día se tenía que quedar a comer en la empresa porque se requería su presencia para los estudios de unos nuevos fármacos. De este modo, Emil se quedó sólo con las dos señoras de la casa, mientras le preguntaban sobre impresiones de las clases, sus compañeros…

- Ya te lo contamos, pero tu padre y yo llegamos a ir a la misma universidad- Recordó Charlotte- Vamos a ver, eso haría…-

- Un poco más de veinte años- Terminó Shirley, que había terminado de comer antes que ellos y estaba tomándose un café antes de empezar su primer día de trabajo.

Veinte años. Veinte años…

Se paró un momento y levantó la vista al cielo. Empezaba a escampar. De vez en cuando se dejaba entrever una parte del cielo azul, que empezaba a tornarse de un color rosa crepuscular. Por la ancha avenida apenas pasaba ningún coche. Las farolas se encendieron tras un ligero parpadeo.

Había tenido que andar bastante para llegar hasta allí, además de coger un par de líneas de metro y un tranvía. Hacía ya una hora y media que abandonó la casa, con la excusa de que iba a darse una vuelta con Michael. En parte era verdad (iba a dar una vuelta), pero no sabía qué explicaciones dar si su madre o su amigo se enteraban de la mentira. Aquella dirección se encontraba prácticamente en las afueras de la ciudad, por el norte. Las zonas verdes abundaban por doquier, intercalándose con alguna nave industrial. El viento acariciaba las mejillas del joven, ruborizándolo ligeramente.

Miró el panel de la calle en la que se encontraba: Clayton Avenue. "Es el mismo que el del papel" pensó, dándole el corazón un vuelco. Si mal no se equivocaba entonces, en cuanto doblara aquella esquina se encontraría frente al lugar que le había indicado la chica misteriosa.

Dio un par de zancadas, ilusionado, y dobló la esquina…

Se paró bruscamente. Todo pareció quedarse en silencio. Tan sólo podían oírse los latidos de su corazón.

Ruinas. Unas ruinas.

Empezó a dar pasos lentos mientras, con ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, observaba de cerca la derruida construcción que se presentaba ante él.

Era tan grande como una nave industrial, de forma rectangular, aunque los restos del edificio parecían de piedra, más que de metal fino. El techo estaba derruido totalmente, y tan sólo quedaba media pared en pie.

El lugar estaba cercado, pero eran vallas viejas, que por el paso de los años se habían corroído u oxidado. Paró ahí mismo y apoyó una mano en la más cercana.

"Esto está…" Pensó, conteniendo la respiración.

_Quemado. _

Todo era negro. Aquella media pared estaba tan calcinada que apenas podía tenerse en pie. El suelo estaba lleno de escombros y ceniza. Una ráfaga de viento levanto una polvareda negra a lo lejos. Un cuervo se posó a unos metros de Emil, mirándole con aquellos puntos brillantes.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

- Impresionante ¿Verdad?-

Pegó un respingo y dio la vuelta. Ante él se encontraba un hombre de mayor estatura. Iba vestido con una sudadera negra, y pantalones vaqueros. Llevaba puesta la capucha, por lo que tan sólo podía ver aquella media sonrisa que le dedicaba.

A Emil aquello le dio muy mala espina. El hombre pareció intuir sus sospechas y se adelantó.

- Tranquilo, que no muerdo- El hombre levantó las manos, en señal de paz. Su voz era grave y, de alguna manera, _metálica- _Tan sólo paseaba por aquí, buscando la soledad. Simplemente me ha sorprendido ver a alguien por las afueras, a estas horas, y más todavía si estabas mirando esto con esa cara de embobado-

- ¿Por qué no debería sorprenderme?- Preguntó el joven. Apretó los puños, atento a cualquier cosa extraña por parte de aquella persona que había aparecido de la nada.

Ladeó la cabeza a tiempo que se ponía a su mismo nivel, a una distancia prudencial. Parecía mirar las ruinas cuando respondió.

- Este lugar ya lleva veinte años desde que se convirtió en pasto de las llamas- Hizo una pausa- No se sabe cómo, ni el porqué, y mucho menos quién fue el culpable de todo-

_El culpable de todo… _

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó, pero su móvil emitió un pitido. "El mensaje" Recordó al acto.

Por un momento se olvidó del hombre y desbloqueó la pantalla del celular. Lo primero que apareció ante él fue un archivo en formato pdf, proveniente de un número oculto. Clicó en él y esperó a que se cargara la imagen.

Parecía ser un artículo de periódico de hacía bastantes años, a juzgar por el formato de la primera plana del _New York Times_. La foto que lo acompañaba estaba en blanco y negro, pero Emil podía reconocer las llamas que devoraban un edificio de dentro afuera.

En el titular rezaba:

"**Atentado en Clayton Avenue" **

Estaba escrito en letra pequeña, pero pudo reconocer algunas palabras:** "Más de cien muertos…cadáveres irreconocibles…"**

En la porción superior de la imagen aparecía la fecha. Si aquello era cierto, databa de hace…

"Poco más de veinte años"

Debajo del archivo había un mensaje:

_ Los nombres no son más que palabras, denominativos de una o más personas que, asociados con una imagen determinada, pueden generar algo que se llama "coincidencia". Harold es uno de los muchos ejemplos que podemos usar en esas situaciones. _

_Ve al Camposanto de St. Paul y pregunta por las dos tumbas sin nombre. Sabremos si haces trampa._

_L_

_**Pd: ¿Quién es "la mujer"? **_

- ¡¿Esto es una broma?!- Preguntó en voz alta, levantando la vista. No sabía cuándo, pero el hombre al parecer había desaparecido.

Ya era de noche. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que por su médula espinal recorriera un escalofrío. La cabeza le dolía hasta reventar. Era demasiada información, y todo era tan confuso… ¿Quería aquello decir que su padre había estado relacionado con un atentado de hacía veinte años? ¿O, como decía el mensaje, aquello no era más que una coincidencia?

Algo sí tenía claro: A la mañana siguiente iría a buscar a aquella chica misteriosa y le pediría respuestas. Y más le valía que aquella vez se las diera.

...

**¡Ya empezamos con el misterio! Sé que he sido un poco injusto al plantearos muchos interrogantes, pero tranquilos, poco a poco todo tendrá sentido. Además, si pensáis un poco podéis saber que ciertos personajes ya hablaron de esto en anteriores capítulos ¿Alguno se atreve a formular una teoría sobre lo que puede ocurrir en el futuro? (Soy muy malo ¿Eh?) **

**Dejad vuestras reviews con opiniones y demás. Las espero con mucha ilusión. **

**Un abrazo. **

**Jomagaher **


	16. Alexandra

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT nor its characters

**Nota del autor: **(Más que nunca) ¡MUY BUENAS A TODOS! Ha pasado una semana, pero siento como si hubiera pasado un mes. Han comenzado las prácticas cíclicas en mi facultad, y en mi asignatura de Anestesia me ha tocado ir a quirófano ¡A QUIRÓFANO! XD. Decir que he visto operaciones a corazón abierto es lo menos impresionante que puedo decir... me tiraría hablando todo el día de lo que he visto, pero por aquí no sería lo suyo xD. La experiencia ha sido intensa, pero me ha gustado mucho.

Con ese panorama parece increíble que haya podido cumplir con mi publicación semanal (que como ya leeréis, parece un poco irónica xD). Hablando ya en serio, este capítulo es algo más largo de lo normal, y por el nombre os habréis quedado alguno confundido ¿Quién es esta Alexandra? Yo os respondo... ¿Os acordáis al final del de "El vaso de plástico", en el que digo que no le puse nombre y apellidos a la doctora que atendió a Emil por ningún motivo? :)

Una nota sobre la CRONOLOGÍA: Este capítulo, junto a los tres anteriores, comprenden el mismo día (en los propios capítulos lo dejo caer, pero de una forma tan sutil que he considerado adecuado aclararlo aquí) Lo que pasa es que al centrarme en un personaje totalmente distinto podía dar a confusión.

En fin, estoy siendo un poco pesado, y casi me olvido del verdadero punto de la cuestión. *Chan chan chan* Comenzamos con el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 13: ALEXANDRA **

"Estoy rodeada de muerte"

Se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera del Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York. Una acumulación de edificios grises no era, quizá, el ambiente más idóneo para promover un ambiente de salud, higiene y curación, pero era cierto que la institución acogía a los mejores en cada área de la Medicina. Allí, los recién licenciados comenzaban a desarrollar sus destrezas en el camino que habían elegido, probándose a sí mismos en situaciones límite, en las que ponían sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad que conllevaba la vida y la salud de una persona.

Aún recordaba el primer día que cruzó aquellas puertas, cuando no era más que una residente que había obtenido el primer puesto en los exámenes del MCAT*. Aquello no era más que el inicio de una senda en la que sufriría mucho, pero obtendría una gran recompensa: Salvar vidas.

"¿Cómo puedo llamarme Doctora, si soy incapaz de cuidar de la gente que me importa?"

Alexandra Bert solía frecuentar aquellos pasillos de losas nacaradas embutida en su bata blanca, saludando amigablemente a todos los pacientes con los que se encontraba, o intercambiando algunas opiniones sobre los diversos casos clínicos con los compañeros con los que se cruzaba. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión era bien diferente.

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la segunda planta, sola, mirando las zapatillas blancas que solía llevar cuando daba su paseo de madrugada, antes de ir al trabajo. Era exasperante, porque aquello no conseguía paliar su sobrepeso, pero era el único tiempo que encontraba para hacer ejercicio, ya que el resto del día comprendía las consultas, las clases magistrales y las muchas conferencias a las que era convocada. De hecho, había sido invitada al próximo congreso de Física y Química, que se iba a celebrar en la misma ciudad de Nueva York…

Unos pasos provenientes del pasillo de su izquierda la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se quitó unos mechones de pelo negro entrecano del flequillo y se levantó, expectante. Podía reconocer incluso a doscientos metros de distancia la silueta del Dr. Massey: Pequeño, pelo enmarañado, gafas gruesas, una pelusilla por bigote…

"Parece un ratón" Pensó por enésima vez, como la primera vez cuyos caminos se cruzaron. Entonces todo era muy diferente. Ella era joven, y él su médico adjunto.

Pero aquella vez ella era el familiar de un paciente, un paciente que acababa de ser operado a vida o muerte.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó, sujetándole el brazo en señal de preocupación. El colgante en forma de sol que llevaba en su cuello se movió ligeramente, brillando por un momento.

El anciano no respondió enseguida. Se quitó las gafas y se llevó una mano a la sien. Incluso antes de que hablara la mujer ya sabía que no iban a ser buenas noticias. "No. Después de haber echado todo el día no puede haber sido en vano"

- Su madre es fuerte. Hemos conseguido reanimarla- Alexandra suspiró de alivio- Sin embargo, nos hemos encontrado con que el tumor está más extendido que lo que las pruebas estipulaban- Hizo una pausa, tras la cual le puso una mano en el hombro- Puede que la próxima vez que tenga una crisis de este tipo…-

- Lo sé. Para algo estoy especializada en cuidados paliativos- Intentó decirlo de un modo más profesional para atenuar el impacto emocional, pero la última palabra le sonó quebrada. Tragó saliva y preguntó- ¿Podría verla aunque fuera un momento?-

- Se encuentra muy cansada. Difícilmente podría…-

- Por favor. No se lo pido como paciente, sino como amigos que somos y llevamos siendo. Quiero asegurarme de que está bien-

El Dr Massey se quedó callado. Las luces de la sala de espera se encontraban bajo mínimos, por lo que la única iluminación consistente del lugar lo constituía la luz de luna que atravesaba los ventanales que ocupaban casi toda la pared norte.

- Está bien, pero sólo un momento- Acto seguido empezó a perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Alexandra no dudó en seguirle.

Un par de minutos más tarde se encontraba frente a su madre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, pero se podía apreciar que era pequeño y enjuto, producto de una salud débil y el paso de multitud de enfermedades que habían maltratado su figura. La cara estaba surcada por arrugas propias de una mujer de cerca de noventa años, y los mechones de pelo blanco que le restaban se esparcían por la almohada como pequeñas serpientes.

Estaba blanca como la nieve.

"Por dios, parece que está muerta" Pensó.

Ya llevaba un tiempo en el hospital debido a una metástasis que la llevaba atormentando hacía tiempo. Actualmente estaba bastante controlado, pero aquel día, justo cuando iba a impartir su primera clase en el Columbia, recibió aquella fatídica llamada que la había tenido preocupada todo el día.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque su boca esbozaba una sonrisa. Parecía que el dolor había desaparecido. Iba a irse cuando oyó un murmullo. Se volvió a su madre, sorprendida. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero hablaba.

- Alex, pequeña Alex ¿Estás ahí?-

- Madre…- Sus ojos brillaron y se inclinó hacia ella- Aquí. Aquí estoy, contigo. Estás bien, no te va a pasar nada-

- Dile a tu padre que prepare la maleta. Nos vamos al campo….-

Se mordió el labio y dejó derramar una lágrima ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Estaba delirando? No podía saberlo en esos momentos. Lo que sí tenía claro es que su padre murió hacía ya tiempo, pero optó por no recordárselo.

- Ahora se lo digo- Respondió suavemente en su lugar- Tú tan sólo descansa un rato. Verás cómo te sientes mejor…- Se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Iba a irse cuando le cogió del brazo con inesperada fuerza.

- ¿Y Laika? Tengo que decirle una cosa, tengo que decírselo…-

"No" Pensó, decidida "Eso sí que no pienso recordarlo"

- Cuando la encuentre te aviso. Ahora tienes que descansar, mamá. Buenas noches-

En cuanto salió, cerrando la puerta, no pudo evitar sollozar en silencio.

Ya hacía tiempo que su memoria empezaba a resquebrajarse en pedazos. Independientemente de su cáncer terminal, otros fantasmas amenazaban con apagar la frágil vida de Madison Bert.

"Cuando la vida te presente mil razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír" Le dijo una vez su madre, hacía ya muchos años, en un verano sofocante mientras se tomaban juntas un polo de fresa. Sin embargo ¿Qué razones tenía para reír en aquellos momentos? ¿Cuáles?

- Vendré dentro de un par de días a ver cómo va evolucionando- Le comunicó al Doctor Massey cuando se lo encontró de nuevo, al final del pasillo- Avíseme si surge algún problema-

El hombre asintió.

Se despidió con un gesto y antes de dirigirse al ascensor que la llevaría de nuevo a la calle, el Doctor la llamó.

- Señorita Bert, quizá debería de pensar en hacer alguna cosa que despeje sus preocupaciones un rato. Usted me comentó una vez que gustaba mucho de ir al campo. Podría ir alguna de estas semanas, antes de que empiece el frío- Alexandra no sabía qué responder, a lo que el doctor añadió- Es tan sólo un consejo de alguien que la respeta y aprecia. Buenas noches-

En cuanto las puertas de cristal de la entrada se corrieron a un lado y una ráfaga de aire cálido nocturno recibió a Alexandra con los brazos abiertos levantó la vista al cielo. Estaba oscuro, tan sólo la luna en cuarto menguante se dejaba ver en el firmamento neoyorquino.

"Si no fuera por la contaminación lumínica, quizá hasta llegaría a ver algún trazo de la vía láctea" Se lamentó.

Miró el reloj: Aunque el Hospital Presbiteriano estaba prácticamente desierto, todavía no eran las nueve y cuarto.

"Si me aligero un poco, quizá pueda ir a verla" Pensó, algo animada por esa expectativa.

Vivía en un lugar bastante aislado, por lo que tardaría horas si iba andando. El único modo de llegar era a través de una calle que parecía más las afueras de una ciudad que la gran manzana. De ese modo cogió el coche y se dirigió hacia allá.

Aún seguía habiendo tráfico, por lo que se retrasó quince minutos más de lo previsto. Era algo tarde para recibir visitas, pero si seguía despierta, cosa que era posible, quizá podría pasarse cinco minutos a hablar con ella.

Miró hacia adelante. El orfanato era una preciosa construcción rectangular de ladrillo rojo y enredaderas de flores blancas. Mirara por donde mirase había jardín por todos los lados. Podía oír el piar de un pájaro en la distancia. Ante ella se encontraba una verja de hierro de más de tres metros de altura. A continuación se presentaba un camino ondulante de piedra, delimitado a ambos lados por unas pequeñas farolas.

El timbre era antiguo: Un simple botón amarillo en la porción superior, para el turno de día, y otro inferior para el turno de noche.

Le dio al botón inferior.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó una voz grave, aunque amable.

- Soy la doctora Bert. Venía a ver si Nana estaba despierta-

- ¡Ah, la doctora Bert!- Repitió el Sr. Austin con una exclamación de sorpresa- Espera un momento que lo compruebe. Podría haber venido más temprano-

- He tenido un par de problemas personales- "Unos problemas que me han ocupado todo el día"

Unos pasos huecos indicaban que el cuidador de noche estaría subiendo las escaleras color crema, buscando la habitación trescientos tres. Probablemente tocaría suavemente la puerta y, en caso de no obtener respuesta, miraría silenciosamente al interior.

La respuesta llegó un par de minutos más tarde, afirmando sus sospechas.

- ¡Esta niña parece que no duerme! ¡No hace más que mirar por la ventana del jardín!- Exclamó alegremente- Le he comunicado de su asistencia a la madre superiora, y me ha preguntado si tenía un momento mañana por la tarde para atender a dos niños que se han puesto enfermos. Cree que puede tratarse de un simple caso de resfriado, pero quería asegurarse-

El orfanato era un tiempo libre que la doctora había decidido emplear voluntariamente en aquellos niños. Algunos años, sobre todo en otoño, las infecciones por gastroenteritis requerían de su atención incluso por las noches.

Pero no era un trabajo ingrato. Todos los niños la consideraban como una segunda madre, una madre que nunca habían llegado a conocer, o que los había abandonado con pocos años de vida.

Alex los quería a todos por igual. Todos, excepto...

Sonó un pitido que indicaba que la verja estaba abierta. Empujó la verja de hierro, que emitió un sonido chirriante, y avanzó con paso decidido por el camino empedrado. A veces, cuando llevaba tacones, raro era el día que no se tropezara por pisar un hueco entre alguna de esas losas.

La puerta que la recibió era de cristal, grande. Allí estaba el señor Austin, ataviado con aquel uniforme azul de conserje que más parecía un uniforme de mecánico.

- Buenas noches- Era un hombre fuerte, aunque entrado en años. Siempre iba afeitado, igual que su cabello, corto, de punta, de color grisáceo.

- Igualmente- Respondió la mujer con una inclinación de cabeza- La habitación trescientos tres ¿Verdad?- Preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

El hombre asintió y le indicó el camino a las escaleras.

- Parece que hoy está un poco triste. A ver si la anima un poco- Comentó antes de perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo de la izquierda.

"¿También?" Pensó, desalentada.

Nana Leven llegó al orfanato hacía cinco años. Era una chiquilla dulce y tranquila que se encontraba en el inicio de la adolescencia. Aun así, aparentaba tener unos cuantos años menos debido a una marcada desnutrición mantenida que experimentó durante parte de su infancia, siendo responsable de la multitud de enfermedades que había experimentado. Su historia clínica era la más larga, con diferencia. Estaba tan débil que difícilmente podía tenerse en pie, por lo que se limitaba a observar a los niños jugar en el jardín con una sonrisa.

- Pero no pasa nada- Decía- Al menos puedo disfrutar de estas preciosas vistas, y la brisa siempre está en su punto justo-

Pese a su fragilidad, la fortaleza de Nana llegaba a un nivel mucho mayor que el de alguien de su edad. Destilaba un gran optimismo, y siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer a todo el que pasaba por su habitación. "Tienes un colgante muy bonito" Le comentó en una de las primeras ocasiones en las que trató con ella "A veces parece que emite luz de verdad, como un pequeño sol" Y sonrió.

- Es un encanto de niña- Le confesó la madre superiora una vez- Es un milagro de Dios que conserve la pureza de esa manera después de lo que le pasó a su familia…-

Alexandra se mordió el labio cuando lo recordó. Era irónico, pero el destino quiso que ella conociera a Nana. Aún recordaba esa llamada de emergencia que recibió en aquella guardia de noche. Estaba lloviendo, y el silencio sepulcral de la entrada del hospital presbiteriano era interrumpido por la tormenta y las gotas de agua que repiqueteaban contra la ventana.

"_Por favor, venid rápido. Hay una niña enferma que se encuentra muy grave" _Era el tono de voz de un chico joven, probablemente de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

Llegó a la dirección que le indicó. Era una casita blanca, situada en uno de los barrios marginales de Bronx. Dejó caer el paraguas y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que la puerta estaba rota y astillada, a los pies de la escalera de la entrada. La luz estaba encendida, por lo que supuso que todavía había gente en el interior.

Tragó saliva. Aquello no indicaba nada bueno. Podría tratarse de un hurto, o algo peor. Cogió el móvil y llamó al cuerpo de policía.

- Soy la Doctora Bert. Estoy delante de una casa con la puerta destrozada y luces en su interior. Sospecho que alguien peligroso pueda seguir en la casa. Por favor, venid cuanto antes- Les indicó la dirección y colgó rápidamente después de que le fuera ordenado hacerlo.

La policía tardó más en venir de lo que le hubiera gustado. Les siguió cuando entraron en la casa y se encontraron de bruces en el salón.

Lo que vieron…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Su corazón se aceleraba cuando recordaba aquella habitación manchada de sangre. La lámpara blanca de la mesita de café aún goteaba aquel líquido rojo que había sido derramado hacía muy poco. El suelo estaba encharcado, y trazos de sangre cubrían la pared verde. Aquel lugar desprendía un olor a vísceras y muerte, pero lo peor era aquel dragón púrpura pintado de manera tan furiosa, por encima del sofá.

- No conozco ese emblema- Comentó uno de los policías- Aunque creo que puede pertenecer a alguna banda de delincuentes. Estos últimos meses no han cesado de robar y extorsionar-

Pero lo peor fue el cuerpo.

Yacía en el suelo, con la cara desfigurada y roja. No llevaba más que unos bóxers y una camisa blanca desabrochada, que dejaba entrever su enorme panza peluda. A unos metros se encontraba un bate de béisbol, con la punta manchada de rojo.

La policía no tardó en reconocerlo como el padre de Nana, Theodore Leven. Era un hombre en paro, alcohólico y con graves inestabilidades emocionales. Empezaron a recorrer la casa, y en la primera planta encontraron a Nana postrada en la cama de su cuarto, que apenas estaba amueblado y olía una mezcla de orines y suciedad. Sudaba profusamente y le costaba respirar. Tan sólo llevaba un camisón blanco y sucio, de hacía unos días.

- ¡Está a las puertas de un shock séptico!- Exclamó, alarmada, cuando se fijó en aquella respiración acelerada y esa frecuencia cardíaca que llegaba perfectamente a las doscientas pulsaciones por minuto- ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!-

Ella misma dirigió aquella intervención de urgencia. Era horroroso ver cómo una chiquilla que parecía no tener más de cinco años era entubada por todos los puntos posibles. Un esperpento, una especie de sátira a lo delicado de la esencia de un niño. Cuando la tomó en sus brazos vio que pesaba demasiado poco. Y aquellos brazos tan finos…

Aquel incidente tuvo repercusión en los medios de comunicación. A medida que la policía fue investigando se fueron conociendo más detalles. Por ejemplo, el señor Leven también tenía un hijo mayor.

- Aquella noche oí una fuerte discusión proveniente de la casa- Declaró un vecino- Había un gran estrépito, pero no le di mucha importancia. A fin de cuentas, aquello era normal en esas cuatro paredes- Cuando le preguntaron con quién estaba discutiendo, respondió- Oí cómo Theodore discutía con alguien, quizá más de uno, pero se mencionó a Jack, su hijo mayor ¿Se sabe algo de él?-

Al parecer, Jack Leven, de diecisiete años, había desaparecido. Pero lo peor del asunto era la posibilidad de que también hubiera sido asesinado.

- En la cocina encontramos un cuchillo con un resto de sangre suyo que ocupaba toda la hoja. Intentamos buscar huellas dactilares en la empuñadura, pero al parecer no estamos tratando con aficionados. Lo mismo se puede decir del bate- Comentaba un oficial- Por la profundidad a la que penetró el arma blanca, la herida que causó debió de ser mortal. Sin embargo, de verdaderamente haber muerto aún no hemos encontrado su cadáver-

Luego el asunto se tornó más oscuro cuando les hicieron reconocer la voz de Jack en la llamada que recibió Alexandra…para ser una voz distinta.

- No hablaba tan grave. Le comentaba cuando le veía pasar si no debería presentarse a algún concurso de canto. Parecía ser duro, pero en el fondo era tan tierno como su hermana- Confesó otra persona, conocida de la familia- Pese a eso, su padre y él se odiaban mucho ¿A lo mejor la desaparición del chico no sería un montaje y habría sido cómplice del asesinato de su padre?

¿Entonces otra persona estuvo en la escena del crimen? De hecho, en el salón se encontraron huellas que no correspondían ni al padre ni al hijo. No se mencionó más al respecto, pero algo le decía a Alexandra que había información que estaban ocultando.

- Seguimos sin reconocer la naturaleza de las huellas. Algunas son del hijo o del padre, pero…- Le confesó un cadete joven, cliente habitual de su consulta- los forenses están muy desconcertados. Definitivamente, otras no parecían… humanas. Es decir, que podían ser de algún animal – Terminó a tiempo que tragaba saliva.

Y con el paso del tiempo, el caso pasó al olvido.

Nana se impresionó mucho al escuchar la noticia, y pidió estar un momento a solas antes de ponerse a llorar. Cuando le contaron que su hermano aún no había sido encontrado y era un posible sospechoso del asesinato de su padre miró a la ventana y habló.

- No esperaba que fuera a acabar así. Mi hermano me prometió que todo iba a salir bien- Respondió solamente. Cuando Alexandra le preguntó a qué se refería, Nana respondió que no se lo había contado, sino "prometido"- Puede que digan que mi hermano participó en el asesinato de mi padre, pero él nunca haría eso. Tan sólo espero que vuelva…-

La niña no parecía recordar nada de esa noche, por lo que en cuanto fue dada de alta ingresó en aquel orfanato.

¿Por qué motivo Alexandra decidió seguir visitándola? No lo sabía realmente, pero aquella chiquilla demostró tener un ánimo capaz de iluminar las miserias de aquella doctora. Cuando se recuperó del trauma, con un poco de ayuda, llegaba a transmitir un gran optimismo, y se aficionó rápidamente a la lectura.

- ¡Pero si es "El Hobbit"!- Exclamó emocionada cuando la mujer le regaló el libro de la precuela del Señor de Los Anillos, hacía cuatro días- Tenía mucha ilusión por él ¡Muchas gracias!- Dicho esto abrazó con sus bracitos el cuello de la doctora y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Paró de caminar. Estaba en frente de la habitación trescientos tres, la habitación de Nana. Tras un suspiro sujetó el pomo, lo giró, y empujó la puerta.

La habitación era pequeña, pero acogedora. Las paredes eran de un color crema suave. El suelo de madera estaba limpio, sin una poluta de polvo. A la izquierda había una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, en aquellos momentos cerrada. A su derecha había un pequeño armarito en el que se encontraban las escasas pertenencias personales de Nana. Gran parte del espacio estaba ocupado por la infinidad de libros que había devorado por las noches.

Delante de ella había una mesita de noche, con la lámpara encendida, cuya luz cálida se escapaba por la ventana abierta de par en par. Los cortinajes blancos se mecían a merced de un viento que acariciaba el cabello castaño de la niña que se encontraba sentada en la cama.

Seguía mirando al exterior cuando Alexandra entró en la habitación. Su cabello, ondulado, era tan largo que le caía por ambos lados, llegando al borde de la cama.

- Hola, Nana- Saludó Alexandra con una sonrisa.

La chica volvió la cabeza. Parecía verdaderamente una niña de ocho o nueve años. Sus ojos eran de un azul pálido, penetrante aunque brillante al mismo tiempo. Su nariz, pequeña y perfilada, contrastaba con su amplia sonrisa.

- Puedes oler la tierra mojada en el aire. Vamos, acércate y huélelo- Alexandra se acercó. Efectivamente, el jardín desprendía un olor bastante agradable- Mañana las gotas de rocío parecerán pequeñas joyas en el gran jardín- Hizo una pausa, tras la cual se volvió emocionada- ¡Me he terminado "El Hobbit! ¡Ha sido increíble!- Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando que le faltaba un diente de leche que se le había caído.

Alexandra sonrió, aunque por dentro se encontrara desolada. Quizá era la ilusión con la que tomaba la vida, su interés por los libros…

Nana notó algo raro en su expresión, por lo que preguntó:

- ¿No estás bien?- Preguntó la pequeña. Se incorporó y levantó los brazos hacia ella, pero las fuerzas aquella vez la abandonaron. Se volvió a sentar, con una expresión triste. Alexandra se acercó a ella y la abrazó por las dos.

- Mamá se ha puesto malita. He tenido que estar con los médicos, a ver si se ponía bien-

Nana se separó de ella y la miró con ojos brillantes. Ladeó la cabeza, preocupada.

- Pero se curará ¿No? Llevo tiempo sin verla…-

- Sí, sí, claro que sí- Intentó responder alegre, pero no le salió del todo bien. Nana observó sus manos un momento y volvió la vista a la ventana. Si se lo había creído o no, no lo sabía.

- Yo también estoy preocupada- No le podía ver los ojos, pero bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por mi amigo-

La mujer parpadeó. De todas las cosas que podía haberle dicho, no se esperaba que su _amigo _fuera el foco de su tristeza.

La doctora supo por primera vez de él en boca de la propia Nana, hacía tres años. Por lo visto, había cogido suficiente confianza como para compartir el secreto.

- Me visita de vez en cuando. Por las noches sale a la calle y se dedica a proteger la ciudad- Hablaba muy emocionada, apenas podía contener el tono bajo. Luego se inclinó hacia Alexandra y susurró- Pero es un secreto. No se lo debes decir a nadie. Si mi amigo se entera, se enfadará mucho- Se rió suavemente, como si aquello fuera una broma.

La doctora se lo tomó todo lo bien que podía tomárselo una madre que conocía la existencia de un amigo imaginario de su hija. Según ella, era un ninja que luchaba contra otros ninjas malvados.

- ¡Es muy fuerte! Cogió a un malo y lo lanzó al otro lado de la calle, así- Hizo un gesto burdo, mientras le contaba un día cualquiera sus peripecias - Parece un tipo duro, incluso puede dar miedo... pero en el fondo es tan dulce como un pastel, aunque él no lo reconozca-

"Si algo está claro es que se trata de una niña con una gran imaginación" Pensó con una sonrisa.

Alexandra había tratado con niños de su edad que tenían amigos imaginarios. Eran de todo tipo: Fantasmas, animales…. Todos tenían un nombre y eran, por lo general, amigables, por lo que era muy curioso el grado de elaboración de Nana.

"También podría deberse a que ha estado mucho tiempo sola" Razonó. Se informó un poco sobre la familia Leven: La madre murió en el parto de Nana, y el padre se sumió en una depresión de la que nunca se recuperó. Por otra parte, su desaparecido hermano Jack pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, aunque la niña dijera que lo trataba bien. En esas circunstancias era normal que una chiquilla desarrollara la existencia de un ente imaginario para combatir la soledad.

- ¿Por qué tienes ese mal presentimiento? ¿No ha venido a verte?- Preguntó la doctora.

Nana no respondió de inmediato.

- No lo sé. Es…una corazonada- Pareció elegir con cuidado esas palabras- No lo piensa reconocer, pero en el fondo está destrozado-

"¿Podría ser que estuviera canalizando sus sentimientos a través de su amigo imaginario?" Había leído en muchos libros de psicología infantil que eran frecuentes aquellos casos.

- ¿Qué es lo que le apena?- Preguntó.

Pausa.

- No le gusta realmente lo que hace. En realidad pelea contra los demás para evitar enfrentarse a sí mismo- Bajó la cabeza y se llevó un puño al pecho- Me gustaría poder reparar el daño que hay en su corazón, pero hay un gran vacío -

- ¿Y tú no puedes llenarlo?- Preguntó Alexandra, con un matiz de tristeza.

Nana negó con la cabeza.

- Pero me gustaría- Miró al cielo- Espero que no le haya pasado nada- Dirigió la vista a la doctora- Es alguien muy importante para mí. Hay veces que le digo que pare, que deje de arriesgar su vida de esa manera; Pero él sigue respondiendo que es lo que le ha tocado, que es su cometido- Hizo una pausa- en realidad no hace más que mentirse a sí mismo, aunque tengo fe en que algún día sea capaz de reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos - Parpadeó, emocionada- ¿Crees que volverá, Alex?-

_¿Crees que volverá, Alex? _

- Lo hará, Nana. Los amigos vuelven, tarde o temprano, no importa las distancias que los separen- Respondió, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño- Ya encontrarás la manera de ayudarle a esclarecer sus prioridades en la vida- Añadió en un gesto empático.

Ya era muy tarde, por lo que se despidió de la niña, tras hacerle prometer que se iba a acostar, y volvió a la entrada. Le dijo adiós al señor Austin, pero luego volvió sobre sus pasos para preguntarle una cosa, una curiosidad.

- ¿Has visto alguna noche algo fuera de lugar?-

El conserje tardó en responder.

- Normalmente no pasa nada, pero…-

- ¿Pero…?-

Su mirada se ensombreció.

- Casi todos los viernes pasa por aquí un motorista-

- ¿Un motorista?-

- Parece pararse durante a unos metros del edificio, y un par de horas más tarde se marcha. Su moto es negra, y el mono que lleva es del mismo color. Una vez juré cruzarme con él por la calle y era mucho más grande de lo que calculé en la distancia. He llegado a pensar que podría tratarse del mismísimo Vengador Nocturno, pero ¿Qué interés puede tener un motorista de existencia incierta sobre un orfanato tan aislado como este? La de cosas curiosas que pueden pasar, oiga…-

Mientras se metía en el coche recordó a su madre, con un pie en el otro barrio. También le vino a la mente su padre, muerto hacía tiempo. La familia Leven, el amigo imaginario de Nana, e incluso aquella leyenda urbana que ya había oído en otras ocasiones pasaban por su cabeza como un torrente de emociones.

Recordó a Laika…

"Estoy rodeada de muerte" Pensó, sintiéndose aún peor que antes, a tiempo que arrancaba el coche y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

...

***Suspiro profundo* Y hasta aquí hemos llegado (por ahora). Este capítulo ha sido un poco polémico para mí, de estos en los que no sabía qué decir y qué no decir, para desvelaros ciertas cosas (*ejem* Nana ¿Un amigo Ninja? *ejem*) y a su vez manteneros en la intriga abriendo otros interrogantes. **

**¡Dejad vuestras reviews, por favor! Acepto todo tipo de impresiones, comentarios, consejos (*ejem* teorías *ejem*)... si lo que me queréis decir es algo más personal podéis enviarme un MP sin problemas :D **

**¡Nos vemos en la siguiente publicación! **

**Con cariño. **

**Jomagaher. **


	17. Interludio (2): Despertar

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me

**Nota del autor: **¡Sorpresa! Como bien sabéis mi publicación es semanal, pero os comenté hace ya mucho tiempo que podían surgir estos capítulos "cortos" (Interludios) que podía publicar los MIÉRCOLES (nota: Para los que son de España, sé que son casi las dos de la mañana, así que estrictamente ya es miércoles. No tengo otro momento para publicar el capítulo porque normalmente estos días los tengo saturados). ¡Pues bien! Aquí tenéis uno para leer en esos momentos entre estudio y estudio (o el trabajo también), que espero que a todos os esté yendo bien.

Sin más dilación ¡Vamos allá!

Una pequeña ADVERTENCIA: Hay un poco de_ violencia_. No es mucha, pero quería advertiros a vosotros, los lectores, para que no os impresionéis demasiado.

**CAPÍTULO 13.5: DESPERTAR. **

**Hace diez años. **

_Lo único que sentía era dolor. _

_Lo notaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, en cada nociceptor* de su sistema nervioso. Su visión estaba nublada por algo que parecía ser sangre. _

_Se encontraba rodeado, de eso estaba seguro. Se sentía indefenso, encogido como estaba en el suelo mientras unos adolescentes humanos, mayores que él, no dudaban en pegarle patadas por todos los frentes posibles._

"_¿Qué, ya has dejado de lloriquear, pequeño monstruo?" Le gritaba uno, mientras le escupía en la cara. _

_No debería de haber salido de La Guarida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el mundo exterior… _

"_Vamos, sujetadle bien, que no se mueva" _

_Le cogieron los brazos y las piernas y lo dejaron boca arriba. Antes de cerrar los ojos por el terror, Raphael podía ver la expresión macabra de aquellos delincuentes, ensalzados en una cortina de sombra. _

"_Por favor… por favor…" Era lo único que fue capaz de decir. En respuesta, los chicos le quitaron la bandana que llevaba y se la metieron en la boca, impidiéndole articular siquiera una palabra más._

"_¡Vaya! Si ahora el bicho está suplicando por su vida" Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe. Acercó su cara a la suya. Su aliento olía fuertemente a tabaco y alcohol "Una vez obligué a un cachorro a beber aguarrás, y aquello fue lo más precioso que jamás he visto en mi vida: Ver cómo se corroía desde dentro, mientras vomitaba sus propias vísceras y se convulsionaba mientras sus ojos quedaban huecos ¿Y con una pieza como la tuya voy a contenerme?" Le pegó un puñetazo. Raphael notó el sabor de la sangre mientras el chico le susurró en un tono de ultratumba "Me pone ver morir bichos horrendos como tú" _

"Ayuda, ayuda, que alguien me ayude…" _Pero nadie respondía a su súplica. Estaba temblando tanto que al principio no notó cómo algo caliente bajaba entre sus piernas. _

"_¡Mirad, si se está meando encima!" Comentó uno. Las risas inundaron aquel callejón oscuro. _

_Raphael sólo podía llorar. Iba a morir allí mismo, a merced de unos niños que representaban la inmundicia humana de la que Splinter quería protegerles a él y sus hermanos. A su mente vino uno de tantos momentos en los que se envalentonaba por las alcantarillas y las exploraba el primero, desafiando el liderazgo de Leonardo. "¡Qué valiente eres, hermanito!" Le decía Michelangelo, que apenas podía seguirles el ritmo. _

_Sin embargo, en la superficie, todo era distinto. Distinto, y a la vez mortal. Era entonces cuando Raphael se dio cuenta de que aquellas exploraciones no eran más que un juego. El dolor que sentía, el desprecio que desprendían aquellos adolescentes humanos que le propinaban aquellos golpes, eran el verdadero miedo. El miedo de pensar que lo más probable era que no viera un nuevo mañana. _

"_Voy a morir. Voy a morir y mi vida no habrá tenido ningún sentido" _

_Y fue entonces cuando vino ÉL. Su salvador, aquel ente que sería su ser más allegado en toda su mísera vida… _

"_**¡DEJADLE EN PAZ!"**_

00000000000000000000000

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, y un silencio sepulcral le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Antes de darse cuenta dónde estaba, cómo se encontraba, o siquiera quién era, notó un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Intentó llevarse la mano al vendaje blanco que cubría su hombro, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Se encontraba en una cama mullida, de sábanas blancas que resaltaban en la oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la estancia vio una silueta a su lado. Una silueta que bien podría reconocer en cualquier parte.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Se preguntó, volviendo a intentar incorporarse.

Y de repente, los recuerdos le asaltaron. Recuerdos del pasado y el presente que se entremezclaban de manera desagradable. Unos ojos grises pálidos, una sonrisa, un dibujo, música desenfrenada, un beso robado. Sangre, sangre, sangre…

Contuvo un grito de dolor apretando los dientes e inclinando la cabeza. La silueta que le acompañaba se movió y se levantó cuando vio que Raphael había recuperado la consciencia.

- ¡Raph!- Exclamó. El mismo confirmó que se trataba de Leonardo- Has…has…- Su tono de voz sonaba raro, como si estuviera ronco. "Ni que estuviera de resaca" Pensó. No podía ver sus facciones debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, aunque pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano mayor. Éste salió al pasillo y exclamó- ¡Raphael ha despertado!-

**¡Qué bien que nuestro Raphael se haya recuperado después de estar a las puertas de la muerte! Pero ¿Qué pasado nos oculta nuestra rebelde tortuga? ¿A quién se referirá con "ÉL"? *chan chan chan* poco a poco todo se irá desvelando... **

**¡Nos vemos este Sábado! El siguiente capítulo promete, ya que retomaremos a Emil y los interrogantes con los que quedó sin respuesta. Quién sabe, a lo mejor se desvela algo... **

**Con afecto. **

**Jomagaher. **


	18. Sin Nombre

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me. I only own the original characters and their backstories.

**Nota del autor: **¡Saludos a todos! Nos encontramos otra semanita más aquí con vosotros (y esta vez en un día normal de publicación. Por lo visto, los interludios sorpresa de los miércoles pilló a alguno desprevenido xD). Esta vez me he encontrado menos atareado y estresado. La carrera me tiene algo acaparado por los apuntes (la calidad docente baja en la universidad conforme avanzas en los cursos, experiencia propia), pero estoy acostumbrado a esos menesteres, así que bien ;D . ¡Aprovecho para felicitaros a todos por Halloween! (aunque sean unas felicitaciones atrasadas), y espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien con vuestros amigos y familiares :) Yo lo celebré viendo con mi pandi THE CABIN IN THE WOODS. Tenía mis reservas cuando me dijeron que era de terror, pero me llevé una muy buena impresión de ella. 100% recomendable.

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, tan sólo que disfrutéis del capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Esta vez, por disponer de más tiempo, lo he podido hacer cómodamente, y no con el agobio de pensar "OMG, que llega el Sábado y no lo tengo hecho" xD

¡Vamos allá!

**CAPÍTULO 14: SIN NOMBRE **

**"¿Entonces tu hermano se encuentra mejor, Mikester? :)"**

_**"Sí. Todavía tiene que recuperar algo de fuerzas, aunque ya puede andar, al menos. Sigue con su humor de perros, pero eso es mejor que nada :D"**_

Aquella era una buena noticia, una buena noticia entre otras que no lo eran tanto.

Los días se sucedieron lentamente, y a la vez más rápido de lo que a Emil le hubiera gustado. No se encontraba precisamente de muy buen humor, y el mal temporal que les acompañó durante aquella semana tampoco pareció ayudarle demasiado. El primer día de lluvia fue seguido de unas jornadas de vientos que perfectamente podían voltear cualquier paraguas.

A la mañana siguiente después de recibir aquel inquietante mensaje aprovechó la media hora de la que disponía, entre teoría y prácticas, para pedirle respuestas a la chica de la carpa azul. Ingrata fue su sorpresa al ver que, en contra de sus expectativas, no había rastro ni de la carpa ni de la chica.

- A lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de la mala fama que tiene y ha decidido no presentarse en lo que queda de la Feria Cultural- Comentó Michael con una media sonrisa, ajeno a las divagaciones de su amigo.

"Perfecto" Pensó, con ironía. Encontrarse con su padre a la hora de comer no hizo más que alimentar sus dudas respecto al mensaje. Según lo que decía, una coincidencia era una coincidencia, pero ¿Por qué emplear el nombre de Harold junto a una noticia de un atentado perpetrado hacía veinte años?

Si algo tenía claro es que sus padres ya habían vivido una vez en Nueva York, antes siquiera de ser concebido. Por aquel entonces su padre estaba en la universidad, y pese a las suculentas ofertas de empleo que se presentaban ante él decidió aceptar una modesta beca de investigación en España. Aquella decisión habría sido una razonable fuente de sospechas de no ser porque su novia, Charlotte, no había tenido suerte a la hora de buscar trabajo y había decidido volver a su país de origen.

- Parece irónico que al final mi verdadero empleo fuera sacaros a Shirley y a ti adelante ¡Entre uno y otro me volvéis loca!- Exclamó con una carcajada cuando Emil le preguntó acerca de ello, hacía mucho tiempo.

Dicho esto, parecía irracional que su padre hubiera tenido que ver con algún tipo de actividad terrorista…

¿O si en realidad sí tenía que ver con aquello, y se había aprovechado de la excusa de su madre para encubrirlo todo? Pensando con lógica, una razón no excluía a la otra.

Y lo peor de todo era que no podía preguntarle nada al respecto.

_Sabremos si haces trampa. _

"¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por algo así? ¡No hay razón para ello!" Pensó en un principio. Pero había algo que le decía que aquello iba más allá de una simple cadena de acertijos: La repentina ausencia de la chica misteriosa, aquel atentado que coincidía con la época en la que sus padres dejaron Nueva York, e incluso ese hombre de voz metálica que apareció "por casualidad" parecían ser un tipo de señal. Una señal que le indicaba que, de un modo u otro, se había implicado en aquel asunto y debía resolverlo cuanto antes.

En sus ratos libres se dedicó a investigar en internet acerca de alguna información sobre terrorismo en Nueva York hacía veinte años, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba tratando con nada más y nada menos que la Gran Manzana, y en una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo que un edificio estallara en llamas era el pan de cada mes. Al ver que aquel trabajo se hacía infructuoso decidió visitar la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, una cadena de construcciones especializadas en el almacenamiento de todo tipo de información. Libros antiguos, modernos, tesis doctorales, y artículos que databan de hacía muchos años se congregaban en aquellas cuatro paredes. El edificio más cercano a su casa se situaba en el distrito de Manhattan, a media hora en metro.

- ¿Y ese repentino interés por la literatura, Emil?- Le preguntó Shirley aquel día, mientras estaban comiendo. Tomó un sorbo de café humeante.

- En Citología nos han mandado hacer un trabajo de investigación sobre la Teoría Celular- Aquello era en parte verdad. Cierto era que necesitaba documentarse para la asignatura, ya que era particularmente difícil, pero el trabajo era otro cantar- ¿Y qué mejor lugar que un reservorio de libros?-

De modo que allí se encontraba, sentado en una de sus amplias mesas circulares. Había un silencio sepulcral que reinaba el ambiente. Le había tomado un buen rato, pero finalmente había encontrado el número del _New York Times _cuya primera plana se correspondía con el artículo que había recibido en el mensaje. En el archivo recibido las letras eran borrosas, por lo que apenas podía distinguir palabras sueltas. Sin embargo, con un ejemplar original delante, la tarea se prestaba mucho más fácil.

Al parecer, hacía veinte años y pocos meses, un edificio sin numerar del distrito industrial de Clayton Avenue estalló en llamas. Al principio se pensó que fue un accidente, pero al poco tiempo se encontraron restos de explosivos en lo que quedaba de los cimientos del edificio, lo que llevó a teorizar un posible atentado terrorista, si bien hasta entonces no se había encontrado la organización responsable de tal acontecimiento.

"Había mucha gente reunida en aquella nave" Declaró un testigo "Aunque no tengo ni idea del motivo"

Las teorías al respecto comprendían un amplio rango de posibilidades, que oscilaba desde una secta religiosa hasta una mafia o clan, que en aquellos tiempos eran muy abundantes en los bajos fondos. Sin embargo, las llamas habían devorado toda posible aclaración al respecto. Lo único que encontraron fueron cadáveres calcinados por doquier, sobre todo de hombres y mujeres de mediana edad, aunque también había algún anciano, incluso el de un niño de pocos años.

Por muchas vueltas que le daba al artículo, Emil no encontraba alguna manera de relacionar aquel acontecimiento con la posible implicación de su padre. No había rastro suyo en ningún testimonio. De hecho, no había nada revelador al respecto…

A excepción de uno. Pertenecía a una revista que tenía fama de ser un poco sensacionalista. Un hombre de tercera edad que vivía por la zona afirmó ver una gran furgoneta negra que marchó poco antes de la explosión. Lo repentino del acontecimiento lo dejó tan conmocionado que no podía recordar más detalles. Dicha declaración fue descartada, ya que el pobre hombre ya sufría de graves problemas mentales antes del acontecimiento.

Al final de la columna había una reseña, identificando al hombre y su ocupación. Aquel número era de hace muchos años, pero por aquel entonces la persona en cuestión se encargaba de mantener el Camposanto de St. Paul…

"Otra coincidencia" Pensó el joven, suspirando profundamente. Por lo visto el destino, o cualquiera que fuera aquella fuerza etérea que parecía manipular los acontecimientos, quería que fuera a aquel cementerio, sí o sí.

"Si allí no encuentro nada que indique que mi padre tuvo algo que ver con eso, lo dejo" La broma había llegado demasiado lejos. La chica misteriosa podía sentirse afortunada si no llegaba a cruzarse de nuevo con él. No es que Emil fuera alguien violento, pero también podía enfadarse como cualquier ser humano.

Aquella noche durmió sin soñar, lo cual fue un alivio para nuestro protagonista. Aquella playa cada vez lo asolaba más, y sobre todo aquel hombre que no era del todo humano…

"Si existiera ¿De quién se podría tratar?" Pensó mientras daba vueltas en las sábanas, pero tan sólo recibió como respuesta un silencio negro.

El Camposanto de St. Paul se encontraba en el distrito de Manhattan, el mismo en el que vivía el chico, aunque se encontraba en un barrio bastante aislado. Con la excusa de dar una vuelta con Michael, nuestro protagonista puso rumbo al siguiente paso en su investigación.

Al doblar una esquina se encontró con unas amplias escaleras, en cuyo culmen parecía comenzar un parque de sauces y cipreses, que se extendía por una vasta llanura hasta llegar al camposanto. Un camino empedrado se presentaba ante él, y los árboles que lo delimitaban se inclinaban, formando un techo de ramas y hojas. Los rayos de sol penetraban por los escasos espacios que restaban, otorgando al camino un juego de sombras y luces que proporcionaban un respiro ante el calor de aquel día.

"Nueva York tiene un tiempo bastante cambiante ¿Eh?" Pensó mientras comenzaba a andar lentamente. Todo estaba en silencio, salvo el viento que de vez en cuando acariciaba sus cabellos, y el piar de un pájaro en la lejanía.

Era por la tarde, pero aún tenía bastante tiempo antes de que se hiciera de noche. Albergaba la esperanza de que, pese a ser temprano, no hubiera nadie visitando el cementerio. Éste se encontraba aún bastante lejos, en un punto cercano al horizonte, pero Emil tardó mucho menos de lo esperado en encontrarse delante de aquella verja de hierro.

La construcción de piedra gris no se encontraba en muy buen estado. Parecía que aquellas grietas en las paredes y el tejado oscurecido por la humedad de los días de lluvia pedían a gritos una restauración. A la izquierda un torreón de base cuadrangular se erigía, mostrando una campana en la parte superior. Las ventanas eran estrechas, y un persistente olor a incienso reinaba el ambiente.

Entre la verja de hierro parcialmente oxidado y la iglesia se presentaba un jardín exuberante, salvaje. Las malas hierbas asaltaban el camino, casi cubriéndolo totalmente. Una enredadera cubría la pared frontal de la iglesia, acentuando lo descuidado del emplazamiento.

Rápidamente localizó la entrada. Cuando empujó la verja, no sin dificultad, ésta hizo un chirrido que bien podría haberse escuchado en todo el parque.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?- Preguntó una voz que obviamente no era de un hombre.

- Buenas tardes. Venía a ver a…unos parientes, si no es mucha molestia-

Oyó unos pasos provenientes de la parte trasera del edificio, donde se encontraban las tumbas. Eran pasos algo apresurados, pero firmes. De la sombra de un árbol salió una mujer de mediana edad, algo rechoncha. Su pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado, le caía por los hombros y por la espalda, que empezaba a jorobarse. Pese a todo, aquellos ojos azules destilaban simpatía.

- Buenas tardes, chico- Ladeó la cabeza- Hace tiempo que nadie se pasa por aquí a dejar siquiera unas flores a los que ya no están con nosotros- Miró al infinito, como si se hubiera quedado perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando Emil pensaba que se había convertido en una estatua pegó un respingo y volvió a la realidad- ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto? Mi nombre es Megan. Encantada-

Megan… aquella no era la persona cuya declaración aparecía en los periódicos. De todas maneras, debido al tiempo pasado, tendría muchos años como para seguir echando mano al cementerio, pero nunca estaba de mal preguntar.

- ¿Te encargas sola de esto? Tiene que ser algo bastante duro…- Tanteó.

- Cuando era más joven ayudaba a mi padre, Xavier, a mantener todo esto limpio, pero él ya no está con nosotros. La verdad, me estoy empezando a hacer mayor para tener todo esto lo más ordenado posible-

"Con que es su hija" Concluyó el chico. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo que decía, el pobre Xavier ya no podía responder a alguna pregunta…si es que pudiera, después de aquella inestabilidad mental.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- "De todas formas, tengo que averiguar si su hija sabe algo de lo que testificó"

- Hace unos años tuvo la mala suerte de presenciar una explosión que lo dejó más consternado de lo que ya estaba. Fue algo que se llevó adelante la vida de muchas personas, y no aguantó la presión psicológica. No se encontraba demasiado bien, y aquello lo derrumbó, no sin antes ir a la policía, totalmente desquiciado, diciendo que había visto quiénes habían provocado aquella explosión-

- ¿Y quiénes fueron?-

Megan tardó en responder.

- Lo que vio fue una furgoneta negra cruzar la avenida a todo gas minutos antes de la explosión. Por supuesto, no lo creyeron, puesto que nadie más la había visto…pero bueno, estoy distrayéndote con tonterías ¿A quiénes querías ver?-

- Son dos tumbas que no tienen nombre…-

Cuando dijo aquello la expresión de la mujer se endureció repentinamente. Una sombra cruzó sus ojos a tiempo que respondía:

- No sabía que algún día llegaría alguien a visitarles. Sígueme- Dio la vuelta y empezó a andar a paso ligero hacia la iglesia, a lo que Emil la siguió con cierta preocupación.

Dieron la vuelta a la construcción a medio derruir. Detrás de ésta se encontraba un cementerio situado en una pequeña colina, tras una verja de hierro más gruesa y oxidada que la anterior. Se detuvieron tras la puerta y la mujer empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta sacar un llavero similar al de un carcelero; Abrió la puerta de entrada, la cual chirrió tanto que parecía un chillido lastimero.

Aunque aquel día hacía viento, en aquel espacio parecía que todo estaba congelado. Incluso los colores estaban más apagados: La hierba era de un verde musgo, las tumbas oscilaban entre el gris pálido hasta el oscuro. A lo lejos se encontraba la estatua de un ángel caído, de ojos blancos y lánguidos, al que le faltaba un brazo y un ala.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran?- Preguntó Emil, oteando el horizonte.

Megan no respondió. Se limitó a levantar el dedo hacia una de las esquinas del camposanto, un lugar sobre el que el chico aún no había echado ojo.

Había una placa de mármol que perfectamente tendría la altura del joven. Grabados en relieve se encontraban multitud de nombres ordenados alfabéticamente en función del apellido. El encabezado rezaba:

"IN MEMORIAM (5-1-1987)"

- Éste es un monumento conmemorativo para las víctimas del atentado del que te hablé. Se pudo construir a través de un fondo común que proporcionaron familiares y amigos- Acarició el relieve de las letras con la yema de sus dedos- Pudimos reconocer a algunas personas, pero en otros casos era imposible encontrar la manera de identificar el cadáver. Y luego está la pena de aquellos cuyos cuerpos todavía no han sido encontrados…-

Se quedó en silencio delante de aquella placa. "¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?" Preguntó para sí, cuando dirigió la mirada a unos metros a la izquierda, donde dos pequeñas lápidas se presentaban, desafiando el paso del tiempo. Emil dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ellas, en medio de las dos.

Se notaba que una de ellas era más antigua que la otra, aunque en ambas la erosión había emborronado lo que se suponía que era el epitafio, grabado en relieve. Donde debía estar el nombre, en la parte superior, no había nada, tan sólo superficie lisa.

- ¿Son estas las tumbas?- Preguntó con voz queda.

Megan asintió desde su sitio, al lado de la gran placa.

- Ocurrió uno o dos días después. Un hombre llegó y pagó una considerable cantidad de dinero por poner una lápida al lado de este pequeño monumento- Comenzó a hablar mientras señalaba la tumba que se encontraba en mejor estado- Supuse entonces que el difunto podía ser uno de los que murieron en aquella explosión y su cuerpo no fue encontrado, pero a la hora de grabar el nombre pidió expresamente, sin cuestión alguna, que dicho espacio quedara en blanco-

Mil y una preguntas surgieron en la cabeza de Emil, pero decidió ir paso por paso.

- ¿Y la otra?-

Megan sacudió la cabeza.

- En realidad se encuentra en un lugar en el que no se situaba originariamente. El hombre la buscó y dijo "Quiero que la pongan al lado de la nueva". No recordaba siquiera que estaba ahí. Al parecer era de hace unos treinta años, quizá más- Suspiró- Al principio me resistí. A fin de cuentas, un cambio de tal calibre suponía un gran trabajo, además de la aprobación de los familiares. Cuando le comuniqué los problemas que había al respecto, el hombre respondió "Ya no queda nadie que se preocupe por esto, pero sí tengo clara la última voluntad de mi amigo, y él pidió que quería yacer junto a este cuerpo". No era una excusa muy fuerte, pero sí era cierto que aquella tumba no la había visitado nadie: Estaba muy descuidada (y lo sigue estando), y ninguna flor la adornaba, siquiera una marchita. Le pregunté por curiosidad qué relación guardaban estos dos individuos, pero se negó a responderme nada- Se llevó una mano al cuello y se situó al lado del joven, que notó que su cuerpo emanaba un curioso olor a almizcle- Dime, chico ¿Por qué has venido a verles ahora y no antes?-

"Por un mensaje de texto" Estuvo a punto de responder. Sin embargo contuvo el impulso y habló con una voz que pretendía ser serena.

- Quiero averiguar la verdad. Antes tenía algunas cosas claras en mi vida, pero…- "Pero llegó algo llamado _coincidencia _y aquellos pilares se tambalearon"- pero quería comprobar algunas cosas por mis propios ojos, y visitar a mis parientes era una tarea pendiente- Hizo una pausa solemne "¿Qué mejor mentira que aquella que se entremezcla con la verdad?"- ¿Quién era el hombre que puso estas tumbas por aquí?-

- Me dijo su nombre de pasada, pero no me acuerdo. No sé si se llamaba Harold, o Harry…- El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero como la mujer seguía hablando hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para escucharla- aunque recuerdo a la perfección que tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego y llevaba la mitad de la cara quemada. Al parecer había tenido algún tipo de accidente-

"No. No. Mi padre no puede habernos ocultado a la familia algo así" Se dijo, intentando mantener la calma "Todo tiene que ser una coincidencia, una coincidencia…"

Una coincidencia más que haría tambalear los pilares de su vida.

Se aferró a la frágil duda. No recordaba con exactitud el nombre, así que a lo mejor podría tratarse de otra persona.

- ¿Hay algún registro que estipule quién hizo este encargo? Puede que ahí encontremos el nombre…-

Megan asintió, abriendo los ojos repentinamente.

- ¡Es cierto! El cementerio casi está lleno, por lo que apenas tengo ya que echarle mano al libro de Actas. Creo recordar que se encuentra en alguna parte de la iglesia-

Al final aquello les llevó mucho más tiempo del que a Emil le hubiera gustado. El sol ya se había puesto cuando, los dos sentados en una mesa, se dispusieron a abrir el libro grueso y polvoriento que registraba los entierros de los últimos cincuenta años.

- Fue hace veinte años, así que tendría que estar por estas páginas…- Pese a su apariencia melancólica, los dedos de Megan parecían moverse con destreza- Es rutinario que sean los propios solicitantes los que rellenan el cuaderno... ¡Aquí está!- Señaló con el dedo una línea, que empezaba por las palabras "Tumba sin nombre"- Veamos- Recorrió con el dedo la línea hasta llegar el final, donde estaba escrito el dato en cuestión. Al leerlo, la mujer frunció el ceño- ¿Qué es esto? Recuerdo que el hombre se llamaba Harry, o Harold, pero no…-

Emil acercó el libro para sí y fijó su mirada en el punto donde se encontraba el dedo huesudo de la mujer. Era cierto. Ahí había escrito un nombre con una caligrafía peculiar. La caligrafía de su padre.

Pero, como había exclamado Megan, no era Harry. Ni tampoco Harold.

...

***Tambores* ¡Tada! Ya os dije que en este capítulo desvelaba algunas cosas, jeje, aunque también os he planteado otros interrogantes.**

**Como siempre, dejad reviews con vuestras impresiones y teorías. Ya que estamos con el tema, os agradezco públicamente el interés que estáis prestando muchos de vosotros en mi historia, de verdad =) ¡Os quiero mucho! **

**También acepto críticas de expresión y narración: En ese sentido agradezco a Boogieman13 sus consejos sobre los conectores. Desde entonces estoy teniendo especial cuidado con ellos, aunque me alegro de ver que voy mejorando poquito a poco. **

**¡Un abrazo a todos! ¡Os deseo lo mejor! **

**Con afecto. **

**Jomagaher.**


	19. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me, only the original characters and their backstories.

**Nota del autor: **Aquí estamos de nuevo, otro finde más aquí, en ffnet, con vosotros, mis queridos lectores. He tenido una buena semana, ya que libraba de prácticas, por lo que he tenido tiempo para ir al gym, leer, escribir... vamos, mejor imposible. También he asistido a un curso de Soporte Vital Básico, y estoy a dos horas de irme a uno de Interpretación (sí, me gusta actuar... aunque no se me de muy bien xD)

Os pido disculpas porque este capi sea corto, pero por lo que quería abordar me ha salido así. No obstante, cuando lo leáis os llevaréis una sorpresa, sobre todo los que siguen las nuevas series de las tortugas, que comenzaron su emisión en 2012 (en España es en el canal Nickelodeon, aunque no sé si en otros países será igual). Estaba pensando en ciertas cosas de la trama de cara al futuro y tuve la idea de "Ya que entremezclo versiones de las series anteriores ¿Por qué no incluyo elementos de la serie actual?" Pues eso, he decidido jugar un poquito más con los guiños a la franquicia y espero que, aparte de la historia en sí, os guste la idea de los personajes que he considerado presentar *chan chan chan*

Bueno, sin más dilación ¡Vamos allá! =3

**CAPÍTULO 15: ¿AMIGO O ENEMIGO? **

¿Qué tienen que ver un delincuente y un padre de familia entregado a sus hijos?

La pregunta era estúpida, pero la relación se presentaba ante él, tan clara como el agua cristalina, y a la vez tan confusa como un camino sinuoso en una noche de niebla.

Por la descripción de Megan, el hombre que había encomendado aquel entierro debía de ser su padre, de eso no había duda. Sin embargo ¿Por qué poner el nombre de un paria?

"No le encuentro sentido a esto" pero había pasado. Megan le dio el cuaderno al que presuntamente era su padre y vio cómo rellenaba el libro de actas. Perfectamente podría haber mentido simplemente con el nombre, fueran los motivos que fueran los que le empujaran a ello, pero había otros datos expuestos que comprometían aquel razonamiento.

- Aquí está su firma, su número de identificación, fecha y lugar de nacimiento, dirección por aquel entonces…- Le explicó Megan, a quien encontrarse con aquel interrogante también la había afectado, aunque no tanto como a Emil.

¿Cómo podía alguien como Harold Corbett saber tanto de un delincuente? Podría haber recurrido a la información que ofrecía la red, pero aún así le seguía pareciendo cuestionable: Los datos de los criminales mayores eran tratados con extrema confidencialidad, con el fin de evitar filtros y suplantaciones de identidad. Y su padre nunca había sido un experto informático para crackear al sistema informático del FBI y obtener dicha información ¿No?

"Es imposible que sepa tanto sobre él, a menos que…" Se paró en seco, bajo una farola cuya luz parpadeaba "A menos que el mismo le hubiera facilitado los datos"

Asumiendo eso, la siguiente pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

_Chris Bradford "Perrera"_ había sido un criminal conocido en el pasado por hacer sus pinitos en el mundo de los bajos fondos cuando entró en la adolescencia, allá en Rusia, su país de origen. Se decía que en realidad provenía de una familia rica, pero no eran más que rumores. No era difícil investigar un poco en internet y encontrar su amplio historial de robo, extorsión, e incluso asesinato. Para huir de las jurisdicciones soviéticas huyó a América, donde se inmiscuyó en el negocio del narcotráfico con tan sólo veintipocos años. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos apenas se había sabido nada de él. Actualmente vivía en Nueva York, pero la gran ciudad tenía muchos recovecos donde alguien como él podía esconderse.

Recordaba la última vez que lo había visto en las noticias, en un reportaje antiguo sobre delincuencia en los años noventa. Alto, de hombros anchos, el pelo castaño a media melena y unos ojos azules bastante intensos. Se decía que tenía una fuerza descomunal. Emil llegó a escuchar sobre él que, literalmente, trituraba a sus víctimas o a aquellos que no les cayera en gracia. Si la cosa se tornaba fea utilizaba sus dientes, llegando a arrancar cuajos de carne. De ahí provenía su mote.

Pensar que alguien como él podía estar relacionado con su padre le ponía la piel de gallina. No sabía qué hacer con aquella información ¿Acaso tendría que buscarle e interrogarle? Era algo osado, si no estúpido. Menos sentido tenía que alguien como él le facilitara los datos a su padre para llevar a cabo los trámites para un entierro…

¿Y de quién se trataba aquel "amigo" de su padre? Si algo podía tener claro era que se trataba de una víctima de aquel atentado (del que, por cierto, todavía no conocía el motivo), pero no tenía ninguna pista más al respecto. Y no había encontrado tampoco algo que le aclarara quién era "la mujer" sobre la que tenía que averiguar su identidad.

"He respondido una pregunta y a cambio tengo otras mil" Gruñó por lo bajo mientras daba pasos lentos, abstraído en sus pensamientos.

No tenía manera alguna de saber si aquel hombre seguía en Nueva York, o siquiera vivo.

Miró el panel de la calle que se encontraba ante él. Llevaba andando unos veinte minutos, así que asumió que estaría a mitad de camino de su casa. Sus padres estarían preguntándose dónde andaba, así que era mejor que aligerara el paso.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que no reconocía dónde se encontraba.

"Mierda" Pensó, soltando un gruñido por lo bajo. Cogió su móvil y encendió la aplicación del mapeado de la ciudad de Nueva York, pero dos minutos fueron suficientes para hacerle comprender que aquella búsqueda era en vano. A veces le pasaba, se refugiaba en su mundo y no pensaba más que en sus cosas.

Y aquella sensación le sobrevino.

Al principio era un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna. Luego se transformó en una sensación opresiva en su cabeza que se manifestó en forma de un pitido persistente. Sus sentidos se habían sensibilizado de nuevo, una intuición le decía que había _algo _por las calles que se estaba acercando hacia él.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mira quién está por aquí…-

Salió de la oscuridad para presentarse a la luz de una farola que se encontraba sobre ellos. Era un pandillero que tendría unos pocos años más que él. Delgado y esmirriado, era de piel negra. Su pelo, del mismo color, tenía un look extrañamente afro. Llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra ajustada. Unos guantes, botas de cuero del mismo color y unos vaqueros ajustados completaban el cuadro. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Emil era lo que llevaba tatuado en el brazo izquierdo…

"¿…un dragón púrpura?" Terminó, no sin cierta intriga.

Detrás de él más figuras aparecieron con el mismo dibujo en diversas partes visibles y formaron un círculo en torno al chico. Éste no tenía más remedio que pegarse contra la pared, en una actitud defensiva.

- Por lo visto hoy tendremos algo de diversión esta noche-

- Hace tiempo que no dejo a nadie seco. Me lo pasaré muy bien mientras chilla como un cerdo. No te lo quedes todo para ti, _Xever_- Añadió un tercero, dirigiéndose al "jefe"

El corazón le latía desbocado.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No tengo dinero, si eso es lo que queréis!-

Una mujer que se encontraba a la derecha del hombre que se hacía llamar Xever comenzó a reírse.

- Primor, eso no es lo que queremos. Queremos algo más… carnal, por si así me entiendes-

Emil sólo pudo abrir los ojos al máximo antes de que otros dos chicos que se encontraban a sus lados se abalanzaran sobre él y le sujetaran los brazos, obligándolo a arrodillarse. Otro sacó una cuerda y le ataron las muñecas por detrás.

El líder dio un par de pasos hacia adelante. De su bolsillo izquierdo sacó lo que parecía ser una navaja.

- ¿Qué es lo que valoras más? ¿Tu lengua o los dedos de las manos? Aunque también podemos retocar esa bonita boca que tienes para hacerte una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…- Acarició el cuchillo por sus mejillas, emulando lo que le iba a hacer.

- ¡No! … ¡No! ¡Soltadme!-

Los pandilleros rieron socarronamente mientras le ponían una bolsa en la cabeza.

- Creo que mejor vamos a divertirnos en otro sitio más íntimo ¿No pensáis eso, amigos míos?- Habló en un tono que oscilaba entre gracioso y siniestro. En respuesta, sus "amigos" continuaron con la risa.

Había sido un ingenuo. Se había inmiscuido tanto en ese acertijo sinsentido que se había olvidado que Nueva York podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa por la noche ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué _le _iban a hacer? No quería pensar, porque de hacerlo probablemente entraría en shock. Su corazón palpitaba peligrosamente, amenazando con salirse de su caja torácica. El hecho de tener una bolsa en la cabeza tampoco ayudaba a mantener su mente despejada...

- ¿Eh, qué es eso de ahí?- Preguntó uno. No veía nada, pero se imaginó que el macarra estaría señalando a un punto determinado.

Empezó a oír el ruido de un motor. Un recodo de su memoria se encendió como una bombilla. Una calle residencial, una imagen fugaz, de apenas segundos…

- ¡Joder! ¡Es ÉL!- Gritó Xever.

Pasos apresurados. Emil notó que a su lado corrían unos pocos miembros de aquella banda, escondiéndose de lo que al parecer estaba por venir.

- ¿Y éste?- Replicó otro, que le sacudió el hombro.

- Dejadlo ahí. Da igual- Alguien le empujó bruscamente y cayó al suelo. El golpe que se dio ofuscó fuertemente sus sentidos.

Los siguientes segundos fueron confusos. Todo se oía distante, y tampoco le servía de mucho tener una bolsa que le impedía ver a su alrededor. A través del fino material vio una fuente de luz que le daba de lleno en la cara. Se retorció, intentando liberarse de las ataduras de sus muñecas, pero era en vano. Oyó unos pies que pisaron el asfalto y unos pasos que se iban intensificando.

Unas manos grandes le incorporaron de nuevo. Notó un tacto frío en sus muñecas, y acto seguido estaba libre. Sin que su salvador le dijera nada se quitó la bolsa enseguida y aspiró una bocanada de aire fresco nocturno.

- ¿Te encuentras b..? – Oyó una voz grave a su lado, pero se quedó callada de inmediato.

El chico levantó la vista y, en contraste con la luz de la farola que se encontraba sobre ellos, se presentaba una figura enorme, de hombros anchos, imponente como ella sola.

Otra vez su corazón pareció detenerse. Reconocía aquella figura, pero aun así le parecía increíble que se encontrara ahí mismo, impasible, indómito. Menos creía que hubiera sido su salvador.

- ¿Eres…el Vengador Nocturno?- Preguntó finalmente, tragando saliva.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_¿Qué haces por estos barrios a deshoras? ¡Este barrio es muy peligroso!" _

"_Me he perdido, y no sé cómo volver a casa desde aquí" _

Tras una pausa, durante la cual no sabía la expresión que cruzaba su cara, respondió en un tono frío y seco.

"_Sube a la moto. Dime dónde vives y te llevaré allí mismo"_ De un salto se montó en el asiento, y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, dejándole algo de espacio. Al ver que se quedaba donde estaba, preguntó enfadado _"¿Es que eres sordo o qué? ¡Súbete de una vez!"_ Emil empezó a dar pasos inseguros y se subió con especial cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que aquello desapareciera como producto de su imaginación. Cuando se aseguró de que estuviera cómodo, el Vengador Nocturno murmuró algo que se parecía a una maldición y arrancó.

Increíble. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Si ahí mismo estuviera su amigo Michael le habría dado un infarto y le estaría envidiando desde la tumba. Había comprobado que el Vengador no era una leyenda urbana, pero no sólo eso, ahora estaba montado en _su _moto.

- ¿Dónde podría agarrarme? Creo que me voy a caer…- Comentó con dificultad, pues las palabras aún le costaba pronunciarlas por la impresión.

- Agárrate a mí entonces… ¡No, por los hombros no!- Exclamó cuando puso las manos sobre él. Emil las apartó, asustado por el repentino enfado, aunque también había cierto matiz de ¿Dolor?- Puedes agarrarte a mi cintura, pero tampoco mucho-

Con bastante torpeza, Emil rodeó el cuerpo de aquel enigmático ser con sus brazos y se agarró suavemente. En parte le sorprendió encontrarse con que él también estaba tenso, como si la presencia de aquel chico también le alterara profundamente.

"¿Por qué será?" Se cuestionó, intrigado. Su intuición le decía que ese comportamiento era propio de personas que albergaban un profundo rencor por otras, pero ¿Cómo era posible eso si era la primera vez que intercambiaban siquiera unas palabras?

- Ya debemos de estar cerca…- Comentó el chico, intentando romper el hielo- Me suena esta calle- Observó allá a lo lejos- ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí comienza el barrio donde vivo!-

El Vengador respondió con un gruñido a tiempo que paraba la moto al lado de una cabina de teléfonos. Emil bajó dando un traspié a tiempo que le daba las gracias al motorista.

- No me las des. No las necesito- Respondió con el mismo tono a medio camino entre la frialdad y el resentimiento- Tan sólo quiero que mantengas la boca cerrada y no hables de esto ¿Vale? Si me conoces tan bien como demostraste al saber quién soy entenderás porqué te digo esto-

El joven se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

- Adiós entonces- Respondió tras una pausa dubitativa.

El Vengador asintió a tiempo que Emil daba la vuelta y empezaba a andar, camino a casa. Su salvador había arrancado la moto e iba a darle a la marcha cuando el joven exclamó a unos metros de distancia y se volvía a poner a su lado.

- ¡Espera un momento!- Jadeó un poco y levantó la cabeza- Mi nombre es Emil. Un placer haberte conocido-

- ¿Y por qué piensas que me importa tu nombre?- Preguntó sin siquiera mirarle

Por un momento se sintió intimidado por lo acerado del comentario, pero sentía la necesidad de decírselo.

- Porque es injusto que te vayas sin saber lo mismo de mí que yo de ti-

Dicho esto levantó la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia él. No dijo nada, pero parecía haberse quedado muy impresionado. Juró ver tras el casco unos ojos amarillos que brillaban con emoción contenida. Justo cuando Emil se preguntaba qué había de malo en lo que había dicho respondió:

- Adiós, Emil- Aquella vez no había rencor, siquiera frialdad. Tan sólo… sorpresa.

Acto seguido arrancó y se perdió en la calle sin decir una palabra más. El chico se quedó allí mismo, en silencio, asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquel día

...

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que no pasan demasiadas cosas... pero os prometo que el siguiente será ****más largo. He modificado la situación de Chris B. y Xever respecto a la serie, pero no por nada recuerdo que estoy sigue siendo un AU, y prometo respetar en la medida de lo posible a los personajes (de hecho, tengo en mente un par de escenas interesantes con ellos *tono de intriga*) ¡Como siempre, dejad vuestras reviews con lo que queráis decirme! Sabéis que soy abierto a todo tipo de críticas (constructivas) **

**¡Nos vemos el Sábado! Os doy mil y un besos a todos =) **

**Con muchísimo afecto. **

**Jomagaher. **


End file.
